FEVER
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: Brennan isn't felling too good. Booth isn't liking the situation, of course. Could they reach any kind of agreement to this impass?
1. Chapter 1

A.N : These cliches ideas have got to stop coming to my mind and haunting me until I write it down. Seriously, it's driving me crazy. And for the ones that already know my stories,be sure that " What happens in Vegas" will remain my priority, ok? This is just something I have to take out of my system. But please, feel free to review…that's only going to make me write better and happier.

And if I owned Bones, our favorite couple would be already doing very kinky stuff by now…

CHAPTER 1 – HIS TERMS

Temperance Brennan waited tiredly at her coach, feeling oddly numb and out of her always alert state of mind. She watched her clock again, wondering how much longer Booth would take to arrive. He've called about fifteen minues ago, telling brightly and full of energy that they had a new case. Those few words usually sent a thrill of excitement over her body, for she always longed for action and mistery. More than that, she loved the feeling that her work could help someone, could identify and give some rest for some person. She would wait in her lobby unpatiently for her partner to pick her up, and once he did, start bickering about why he've take so long.

But not today. Temperance looked again at her window, the rain that lasted for over a week now, irritating her once more. It was partially because of it that she felt that way right now. In the first day of that stupid rain, she and Booth were at the field, and were caught by surprise. By the time they've reached the familiar SUV, they were both soaked and actually shaking with cold. Of course that Booth, being Booth, had insisted on dropping her at her place first, in order to keep her dry and safe, and just then think about himself. If only it have worked, she thought bitterly. For the past couple of days, Temperance felt an unusual weakness and tiredness over her body, but she stubbornly kept relationing to the her always enormous amount of work and stress. All she really needed was a good night of sleep, and then, everything would be fine. Until today. Until the way her head thundered over her temples and forehead made it real her current state. Brennnan actually groaned when her cell phone ringed, wincing in pain just by moving in her bed. Her body ached, her muscles screaming in protest by getting out of her cozy nest. And that was the moment that she admitted to herself that yes, she was sick. She had at least a very hard case of cold. Not that she was going to let anyone else know it. She was strong enough to make through the day without letting anybody realize how bad she actually felt. Brennan repeated that again and again while seated on her living room, her eyes fighting to remain open and her chest heavy.

A slight knock was heard by her door, and she dragged herself to open to a smiling and familiar face. There was special agent Seeley Booth, charm smile in place and a cup of coffee just the way she liked in hand. Temperance forced a grin over her lips, carefully accepting his offer and avoiding his gaze, for she knew that no one could read her better than Seeley Booth.

" So, Bones. How excited are you in this morning, huh? Just the way you like it, with a dead body in the alley and all…" Booth spoke jokingly, already expecting a rough retort by his always indignated partner by his comments about her passion for death. He was met with full surprise by the image that greeted him and suddenly moved away, avoiding a better examination and remaining in silence.

His Bones looked so… worned up. Her usually bright and inquisitive blue eyes seemed dull and injected, her facial expression showing a hidden pain, her cheeks flushed and her forehead with a slight shade of sweat. Booth felt his protective instincts immediately taking over, as he strode to catch with her-_ She's walking oddly slow for her normal pace-_ placing one strong hand by her shoulder and making her stop.

" Whoa, Bones. You don't look nice." He blurted out without thinking, as his eyes had the opportunity to a better looking. Her nose was red as well as her eyes, and she looked ready to faint with some kind of exhaustion. Bones actually swayed by his touch, surprised by the wave of dizziness that took over when he made her stop walking all of a sudden. His hands moved immediately for her waist, steadying her up. " Jeez. What the hell is wrong with you, Temperance?" The fact that he was using her first name showed ecxatly how worried he already felt.

For a crazy moment, all that Temperance wanted was to give in for her body's obvious cry of protest to any activitie and rest her head on her partner's large chest, tell him that she was feeling like garbage and ask him to just take her home again. Ask him to let her stay in the warmt of her bed, feeling maybe his cold fingers resting against her forehead as he helped her to lie down. But she was just too proud to do so. Dr. Temperance Brennan just didn't got sick and stopped working. Never.

" It's nothing, Booth. Just a cold." She managed to sound very secure of that, but let his hands take over her weight for a little longer, to make sure that she wasn't going to weaken again._ Danm, he smells good. At least for what I can smell with all this nose congestion. And his hands are so…strong. I wonder how it would be like if he held me just for a while. And clearly, I'm sicker than I thought. I'm fantasizing with my partner. Could this be more unapropriated? _And that was one of the million reasons of why she just hated being sick. She lacked a great amount of discernment and tended to let her instincts talk louder. Her mind would stay blurred and fuzzy, and she couldn't think clearly. She would loose some of her inihibitions and do and say things that would cause regret later. She stayed vulnerable. It was like this since she was a child, and temperance hated it. She couldn't stand being out of control.

" It doesn't look like just a cold." Booth let one of his hands securetly at her waist, for his Bones still looked like she could pass out at any moment, moving the other at her forehead. Booth could feel his eyes popping out. " Holy Jesus, Bones. You are burning." It was true. His palm could absorb the heat getting out of her skin, and he wondered what in hell she was doing up like one should be up with that temperature. " I'm calling Cam and tell her to send Clark to the crime scene. There's no way in hell you can go anywhere like this" His hand was already moving to pick his phone when it was stopped by a smaller and unusually hot one.

" Don't you dare, Booth. That's ridiculous. I'm perfectly capable of processing the scene and doing my job. I'm adequately medicated and will be fine in less than thirty minutes. That would be time of our car trip to the place any way." For the first time on that day, she felt strong enough to react. No way she would let Seeley Booth call _her work place_ and ask Cam to free her out of her obligations.

" Bones. You're freaking sick. Didn't you take a look at your own face today? You look like crap. YOU almost passed out just a minute ago. And don't even try to deny it, I was right here. I'm not driving you anywhere than back inside. And in top of all, it's _raining. Which could worse a cold much more. You,being a squint, should know._" Booth tried to reason with that infuriating woman, never ceasing to be amazed with her. How could she risk her own health just by stuborness? Only his Bones, that was for sure. But apparently, his choice of words weren't the right one, for she gave him an icy stare and immediately moved away down to the elevator.

" I don't need you to drive me anywhere, Booth. I have my own car and drive license. I have the location of the crime scene and my credentials to get in. And I'm not a four year old child to be told what to do." As if to betray her own actions and words, she sneezed. And sneezed again. _Her own body was against her! _Pretending that nothing of this had happened, she immediately entered the elevator as soon as it doors opened. She hoped that Booth wasn't fast enough to catch it still open, but it was a feeble ATTEMPT. His sniper's senses were too accurated, and in a blink of eyes he was there with her, moving to her side and placing his hand on her back, as the elevator started to move down the floors to the lobby.

" _Temperance. C'mmon._ Just for once, will you listen to me and do what I ask? It's for your own good, you know?" He was carefull with his speech this time, but the expression of her eyes showed that it wasn't working. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her full of resolution face. " Fine. But don't even think about asking to drive. And there will be rules. No further phisicall effort than _very slow walking and breathing. Talking only strictly when necessary. No supper independent feminist attitude with me, cause I'll follow you with an umbrella and a box of tissues, Tylenol, aspirin, tea, blankets, wathever I fell like. Hell, If I want an ambulance in the place, there will be . There will be a freaking Medical team there If I want it. I'll call the cards on this one. If I decide that it's time to stop, you'll stop and get back to the car. If I feel the slight hint of you feeling worst, if you cough, sneeze, even breath in a way that I think it's not good, I'll drag you away._ Booth pinned her against the wall, his face mere inches from hers, his brown eyes piercing and angry. Angrier than hers, and that alone was a statement. _And that's my unique and final offer, Bones. It's that or nothing, and I mean it. No matter how skilled at fighting you are, I would still manage to restrain you. So, DO NOT try to argue. Or I'll carry you directly upstairs right now. Are we clear? _

Blue met brown, and for a moment all that existed there was sparks of anger. And then, she slowly nodded her agreement, to his utter amazement. But she was honestly too tires to fight against Booth, at least for once in her life.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank you very much for the kind reviews! And for the ones that are following Vegas, a new chapter will be coming up tomorrow, ok?

Bones is not freaking mine!

CHAPTER 2- HE, WHO HAS THE CARDS- PART 1

Booth was liking the idea of taking Bones to the crime scene less and less as the time passed. His normally talkative partner hadn't said a word since they got into the SUV, remaining slumped against the car door, eyes closed and the still untouched coffee in hand.

" Stop staring at me, Booth. I'm not a zoo animal." Temperance opened her eyes pretending that the move didn't make her head hurt and spin at the same time, and trying to sound as annoyed as she did. She didn't need a nanny, after all.

" You're not drinking your coffee, Bones. Is there something wrong with it? I've asked just the way you like. With soy milk. And I've asked some whipped cream as a special treat." He knew she loved when he added whipped cream in her coffee. She never admitted so, but her smile would be larger and her eyes would sparkle while taking a sip. But not today. She didn't look interested on it by a single beat. And his Bones _loved_ cafein.

" I don't have apetithe right now." And it was true, for she knew that anorexia was a symptom of a cold.

" Did you eat anything today?" He asked concerned, because Booth knew that Bones always neglected her feeding. But she couldn't do that when sick.

" I'm not hungry." She stated as the subject was closed, but oh, Seeley Booth couldn't just let it go, for he looked at her outraged, like she've just grown a second head.

" _Bones! What part of you are sick you don't understand? Do I have to make you a drawn or something? You have to eat in order to get better. You know it better than anyone."_ Booth looked at that crazy woman, a person who could do wonderful things for so many people. But when it came to herself, she would just drop it and not care for her well being._ Jeez, could she be more infuriating?_

" Booth, stop it, ok? I don't need a baby sitter! Don't tell me what to do. You have no right." She replied tiredly, her eyes begging to close._ Why can't he just leave me alone for a moment?_

" Oh, but I do have the right. We have a deal, remember? You'll do as I ask, or I'll drive you back home. So, _Temperance…drink the danm coffee._" Booth tried really hard to keep a straight face, for he knew that if he showed the bit of amusement, his Bones would never capitulate. It turned out that it wasn't so hard to remain serious, because he was truly concerned by the current status.

" Booth…I really, really don't have the slightest interest on eating right now." Even if she hated, Brennan could feel the pleading tone in her voice. It seemed to work, for Booth's gaze softened a bit, and he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

" I know, Bones. Believe me, I know that when we're sick we don't want to eat. But put yourself on my place, will you? Wouldn't you insist with me to feed myself if I were a wreck?" Booth knew by her expression that he've pushed the right buttom. " There you go. C'mon, Bones. Just a little. You don't have to drink it all. For me?"

How could she ever say no when he looked at her like that? When his eyes looked so caring and worrying about her?

" This is not fair. You give this cute look while my defenses are down." _And there it is. My uncontrollable sick tongue. Did I just say cute?_

" Did you just used the word cute, Bones?" Booth couldn't help but smile hearing this girly word out of her mouth, but other part of him just found it ... a little alarming. Bones talking girl language? Nope, not right. He honestly didn't know if the strong pink on her cheeks was just from the fever.

" I think I should warn you that when I'm sick I usually say unapropriated things and don't act like myself. My behavior become…free of some inhibitions. So, Whatever I say from now on shall not be brought up when this is over." She blurted out quickly, mentally quicking herself. _Self control, Temperance. You are the master, not this stupid cold. You are the boss of your brain, and ergo, of your tongue._

" _But Bones… I am cute."_ Booth couldn't help himself. His bones had called him cute, and he just _had_ to tease. That was way too good.

" I'm drinking the coffee, Booth. See?" _That's it, Temperance. Divert the subject._ It worked, for Booth started to check if she was really drinking it or pretending to do so. For a while, they both remained silent, one of his eyes on the road, the other on the woman by his side. She finally winced and pushed the cup away. " That's it. I can't take anything more than this." Her voice was sincere, and Booth knew that she've reached her limit, while he kept examining the cup of coffee, half of the liquid still there._ I'm going to have to do something for her alimentation. She can't stay like this all day._ Brennan was already slumped again against the door, her eyes closing immediately, and Booth felt guilty, for they've finally reached the crime scene. For a moment, he seriously considered driving her back, but he knew it would only worse things.

So, he touched her face carefully, feeling the heat that emanated from it._ I wonder how's her temperature. After this, I'll take care of that._ " Bones. We're here. This is the crime scene. Where's your squint uniform?"

Temperance opened her eyes and started moving to reach her bag in the back seat, but a strong hand stopped her. And felt the danm shiver that kept assaulting her body all the time, since she've woke up that morning.

" I'll get it for you. Are you cold, Bones?" She just looked the other side, but Booth could see her teeth gritting from trying not to shake while she got out the car and stood still under the thin rain and the cold wind. _Yup, she's freaking cold._

Booth waited by her side while she dressed her uniform, pretending not to notice her angry stares that told with no doubt to get out of there. But he didn't care. Today, he was on charge. And that was because this, tht once she finished dressing, he grabbed her by the shoulders and envolved her with his FBI jacket.

" Here. Put this too. And don't even try to refuse, Bones. I could see you shaking from a very far distance. Refuse it, and I'll ask for an ambulance, remember?" He spoke smugly, and Brennan looked at him in utter fury. But she knew he was serious, for Booth was always _way _overreacting in her opinion. So, she just put the jacket before starting to walk slowly to the remains, mumbling more to herself then to anyone.

" _Alpha male"_

" Danm right I am, Bones." He was by her side in a wink, a umbrella in his hand covering both of them, His other hand firmly grasped around her waist, keeping her as close as he could, so not a single rain drop would find her. _Whoa, her hair smells really good. Like flowers or something._

" Stop groping me, Booth. Your colleagues are giving us odd smiles. They must be thinking that we are having sex or something, because your hand is very close to my hip. Not that I mind." _If there is a God, please make me mute while this cold don't disappear. I've just said that I don't mind if Booth touch my hip._

Booth stopped dead on his tracks staring at his partner-_Did she just say that I could grab her butt? Ok, Seeley. It's the fever talking. Just the fever._- but his hand didn't move a bit. Instead, he pulled her closer, for the rain started to get stronger.

" They can think wathever they want, Bones. I'm not letting you stay at the rain, and sure as hell I'll not risk you stumbling or slipping on the wet floor, or feeling dizzy and passing out. So, my hand stay where it is, since you of all people don't mind." He didn't mean to say the last part outloud, but it just…slipped. _It seems that Bones is not the only one with trouble to keep her tongue under control today._

" Aren't you embarrassed that I've used the word sex? And implying that you were having it with me? Where's the prude catholic man that used to be my partner, Booth?" And she _giggled. She actually giggled._ And that was one of the most amazing views in his life. _Danm, she's beautiful. Even when she's sick and speaking nonsense, she's beautiful . Just the fever speaking, Seeley. Remember , fever, fever, fever._

" OOkay, Bones. There are the remains. Why don't you get start so we can go home, huh?" The young FBI agent that was securing the scene gave him a funny look with a knowing smile and backed away.

_Did he just say in front of all this people that WE should go home? I thought that I was the one with focusing and articulating problems today._

_Fuck. I just said in front of all FBI that I was going HOME with Bones. That can't had sounded good._

_TBC…_

Please, revie and give something to be happy about, since I'm studying for a lecture that I'll have to do tomorrow…meet the world of An emergency room, my dear interns…Should I go on or can you already see how miserable I am?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N : Bones? Nope, still not mine!

CHAPTER 3- HE, WHO HAS THE CARDS- PART 2

" Is there something that you find funny at a crime scene, agent?" Booth stared at the young FBI agent sternly, trying hard not to look at Bones. Yup, they've all heard. They've all heard he telling Bones that they should go home. Together . _Great. Just great. As if that wasn't enought gossip about me and Bones at the headquarters going on. Way to go, Seeley."_

" No. Not at all, Agent Booth. I'm sorry, I've just remembered of other thing, and it was very unprofessional of me. Please, forget about it. The scene is already cleared, and dr. Brennan can already start her job." The agent surveyed Booth's hand grabbing Bones waist pointedly, and Temperance squirmed a little.

" He's right, Booth. I should get start, the evidence fades away more and more as the time passed. If you could just move your hand a little I would be able to take a better look at the remains." _Why can't I just be quiet and shove his danm hand away?_

" Yeah, sure. _You." _Booth shook a deathly stare at the amused co-worker. " Wipe off that danm smile of your face. Don't you think that I don't know what's in your mind. And if I hear anything about it, I swear to God that the next corpse we'll be examining will be yours. Got it, buddy?" He felt suddenly satisfied, for he reached his goal of scarying the hell of the young agent. He immediately paled and nodded, backing off without a single word.

" What's in his mind, Booth? Ooh, is this about the home thing? He shouldn't be so literal. Anyone can understand what you mean, and not take into a sexual way. Althought maybe we should discuss the sex part sometime." _I wonder how's my temperature. I've just suggested indirectly that Booth and I should have some kind of sexual relation._

" Okay, Temperance. You know what? You're seriously freaking me out here. So, either you start talking your squinty thing with some sense right now, or I'll drag you back to the SUV. And stop talking about sex, you, and me at the same time."

" _Male, mid thirties, multiple stabbing wounds, althought I can't say for sure if that's the cause of death, strange mark down the sternum from some possible unknown weapon, the ribs..." _She was suddenly striken by a fit of coughing, and cursed herself for her lack of care. She shouldn't have spoken so fastly and out of breath._ Great, now I sound as if I had tuberculosis. And here's the alpha male._ Temperance couldn't stop coughing, and her chest started burning with pain and lack of oxygen. Her toracical muscles ached with the effort, and her eyes filled with tears, as her hands unconsciously moved to her chest, as if by touching it, she could actually find some confort.

" Whoa, Bones. Take it easy now." Booth looked desperately for some quiet place for his Bones, fiding a bench right next to them. He leaded her that way, never ceasing to hold her, while one of his hand moved to her back and started rubbing it. Booth seated her practically on his lap, watching as the cough slowly subdued. " That's right. You're okay. Just breathe slow."

She gasped for air, irritated with her unnabilitie to control her own body and go throught such an embarrassing situation in front not only of her partner, but of half of the FBI. Yet, Brennan was glad that Booth was there, althought she didn't dare to think about the reason. For now, it was just good the way he held her, his hands massaging her back and her chest…

" Booth." Her voice was a croak and it hurted to make any sound, but she had to say. " Your hand is cupping my breast." She averted her eyes to said hand. To be fair, it wasn't ecxatly _cupping_ her breast, but his fingers where spreaded over the left side her chest, and _- by accident, Temperance,by accident. Don't you let your mind get the wrong ideas.-_ they were placed against the softeness of her breast's skin, rubbing it.

Seeley Booth looked at his right hand sprained at _- oh, jeez, I'm touching Bones's boob. Not only touching, but stroking it. _- Temperance's chest, not even realizing that everybody in the scene had stopped to stare at the partner's interactions. Honestly, he was just trying to make her feel better, and had remembered that when Parker had a cough, he would massage his son's back and chest, and it always seemed to work with his boy. So, he just decided that it could help Bones too. But now, he took off his hand as it was on fire, feeling an unbelievable heat over his face.

" _I'm sorry, Bones, I'm so, so sorry._ I just wanted to help you, and it always helps Parker when I rub his chest, and it's just that you're _a girl and not a six year old,_ so of course you have boobs, and…"

" Booth…" She croaked while becoming very, very self conscious of their position. She was half seated by his lap, all her weight upon Booth's arms."_Booth."_ He stared at her, looking like a lost little boy, his chocolate eyes full of embarrassement. " It's ok. I don't mind you touching my breasts. In fact, I've been imagining how the feeling of your hands over them would be for quite a while now." -_Oh. My. God. Why couldn't Booth just have given me a gun? Then, I could shoot myself right now. I'm telling him things that I've been trying to block for so long.-_ And it was true. For the last couple of months, Temperance Brennan had been realizing more and more how attractive her partner and best friend was. And by attractive, she didn't mean only by the looks, but by the person he was, the caring, smart fair man that was Seeley Booth. She had been fighting with herself and those feelings, because she knew that was a line. And now, her stupid lack of control over her words were destroying all the safety that she was trying to keep between them.

" Ookay, you know what, Bones? We're so out of here. You're seriously worrying me, cause this is _so not you._ You're probably burning with fever." He touched her forehead just to confirm his suspections. So, he did what a man had to do. At least, a man who had the cards like him. He looked at the stunned FBI agents sternly. " You all. Stop looking at us with those stupid faces. In fact, stop looking at me and my partner _at all._ Instead, you start working on doing what the squints always tell us to do. You pack this body, you pack any kind of evidence, and everything in the perimeter. I want _everything_, since the slightest dirt in the floor until the last bone at the Jeffersonian. And do it right, because you all know how the squints can be annoying with that. _Just do it. And again, I reiterate what I told to young agent Mark here. Any silly conversation or gossip that evolves my name or dr. Brennan's , I'll shoot you all._"

Special agent Seeley Booth was not someone to be kidding with, and everybody knew it. Specially when it came about his Bones lady, and all the FBI headquarters was aware of this. No man or woman in a sane state of mind, would even try to contradict the former sniper. So, all the people in there just nodded in agreement meekly, knowing that agent Booth would for sure keep his word about the shooting thing.

While those people started doing their work, Booth had his own battle to win, for he had a very angry and determined forensic anthropologist struggling to get onto her feet.

" Booth, let me go. I have to supervise this. I should in fact do a little more examination before letting anyone pack things to the institute. _You promised to let me do my job." _Her eyes were icy blue, but Booth wasn't one to give up._ Specially when I'm so freaking right._

" _No, Temperance. I haven't promised you anything._ I merely agreed with you coming to the crime scene even if you are sick. And with your agrrement that I was in charge and would decide if you could or not remain here. And I've decided that you can't stay here any longer. I'm driving you back. Period." By the way he spoke, Brennan knew that was no way she could convince him otherwise. So, she decided for a new approach.

" Fine. Then, drive me to the Jeffersonian." She felt his hand's immediately grasp her waist possessively again, but she didn't care. She would play with his so called cards. So, Temperance Brennan did what she could count into only one hand the times she did it in her life : She acted like a lost, cuddling , depending woman. She glued her eyes in his, while curling in his arms, her head resting slightly on his shoulder.-_ See if you can beat this, alpha male._

" _Come on, Booth. I'll be fine at the institute._ I'll be safe, inside walls, and surrounded by people. You know that I wont get any rest or relax if you just live me out of this. _It's my case._" Brennan blinked, knowing that the next phrase would hit her partner just in the nerve. " And if you drive me home, I'll be alone there. You don't want to live me alone and sick, I know you don't"

Booth stared at his Bones in utter disbelief. -_ Is she seriously trying to manipulate me? How dumb she think I am? But man, this feels nice. I would never imagine Bones as a cuddling person.-_ But she _did _had a point. The way she was, he really, really didn't want to leave her home alone. And he would have to work, at least for now, interrogating people around about the case. _Danm. She's good._

" _Don't you think I don't know what you're doing here, Temperance._ But I'll allow you to win this one. I'll drive you to the institute, all right. But if you think that you're just have your way in there, then you seriously don't know with who you're dealing with. I call the cards, remember? So, I'll just pass _my rules about you_ to the other squints while I'm gone. And I'll be back as fast as I can, trust me. In no time, you will be in bed eating chicken soup."

Brennan just rolled her eyes while slowly walking to the SUV, realizing that Booth never let her go since they've arrived._ Now, this can be a real problem._

(…………..)

The usually silent platform where the team always worked was already full of movement by the time they arrived, for the remains had already been disposed and each person was trying to do his or her part. So, it was with surprise that they were met by a very unusual view of their always bickering couple of friends.

" _Booth…will you let me go? I can walk by myself, it's not like I'm dysfunctional or anything."_

Angela Montenegro raised her eyebrowns by that statement, almost loosing her control by the view in front of them. Special agent Seeley Booth had his arm strongly encircled around Brennan's waist. And, despite the complaining words that came out of her friend's mouth, she didn't seem to be actually fighting against Booth's antics. In fact, she seemed to be _leaning _into his chest.

" Yeah, sure, Bones. I'm not buying any of this. You've almost passed away _again_ when we arrived here. So, no, I'm not letting you go."

" But Booth…"

" No But, Temperance. Cards, remember?" He grasped her closer, if it was any possible. By this time, all of the team was frozen, except for Angela and Cam, who exchanged amused looks.

" Ahem… althought I hate to interrupt this cute interaction, there's still work to be done, people. So… Booth, Dr. Brennan… care to explain?" Camille Saroyan tried to keep her voice as serious as she could, but it was getting really hard, for Angela was starting to make a lot of strange and funny faces, as if she was ready to explode. Two voices raised at the same time, telling things that none of them ever dreamed of hearing for those two stubborn people.

" _He keeps groping me!" _

" _She's hot!!" _

Angela's eyes almost popped out of her orbits. Jack Hodgins gave a sly smile to everybody until stopping at the angry couple. Clark sighed and rolled his eyes desperately, asking himself again why in hell he still worked there. Cam tried to keep an straight face, being the first to regain her voice.

" Okay. I guess that work will have to wait for a while here…"

TBC…

Heey…you know what makes me write really fast? Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N : Bonés is still not mine, danm it!

Hey, just one thing. If any of you is a fan of CSI, I've just started a story about this amazing show. It's called "Two weeks notice", and I would really appreciate if you guys take a look and tell what you think. Oh, and for the ones that also ready my other Bones's fics… A new Chapter of Vegas is on the oven!

CHAPTER 4- CARING

" _Oh my God. You know that state of mind when things are swirling so fast in your brain that you don't even know how or where to start? That's me right now. groping ? HOT?"_ Angela's voice was a strange kind of shrieking, while her body in fact bounced up and down.

" Then, my dear, let me do the honors." Hodgins looked straightly to a very wary Seeley Booth, a cat smile in his face as he grabbed Ange by her shoulders to keep her from falling. " Well, G-man, thank you for stating the obvious, for there isn't one single person here in the Jeffersononian that would not agree that DR. Brennan is indeed, Hot. But it's always amusing to see you finally admitting that too. Way to go, Booth." Jack bowed in mock respect, hearing cheer from his colleagues. " But now, I would be very careful with this groping thing, dude. Hat can be easily called sexual harassment if done in the wrong place and the wrong time." He wiggled his blond eyebrowns to Booths hands, which still remained where they first were, as if glue was put in Brennan waist.

" Oh, don't mind the groping, sweetey. You keep doing that studly. I always knew that Bren would fall for those strong arms eventually. And she seems quite confortable like this. Am I wrong?" Indeed, if Brennan was completely sincere with herself, she would say yes. It felt great to be in Booth's arms. Specially when she felt so cold. Another shiver passed across her spine, and she actually buried her face into her partner's chest, feeling once more her legs weaken and her vision go blur. She let out a small whimper despite herself, and for the first time people started to wonder if something was wrong.

" _Ok, Bones. Deep breathes again._ Can somebody please pull me a freaking stool, chair or something? She really needs to sit down."

" Yeah, I don't mean to be a joy crusher or anything, but Dr. Brennan really doesn't look okay. Here, Booth, Seat her." Cam had already pulled a nearby stoll as fast as she could, and was now helping the FBI agent to stead Brennan on it, grabbing one of her arms while Booth kept holding her to manage the balance. " And I'm very sorry to say that I'm pretty sure that Booth pronounced the word hot for a completely different reason then our first happy impressions. Dr. Brennan has a very high fever, as far as I can tell by only touching her."

" I'm fine." Temperance mumbled trying to sound annoying, but even she could tell that she wasn't convincing at all._ I'm far from fine. I just want to go home and crawl into bed. I just want the world to stop spinning. But I can't be sick. I can't be fragile. _Despite that, she was on the verge of tears. She never felt so physically ill in her life, and she was deeply ashamed by her current state, specially in front of people she struggled so much to show independence , confidence and strong.

" What?_ She's sick? And you took her to the field?_ Booth, are you nuts?" Booth was suddenly amazed by how fast Angela's mood could change. One minute she was jumping up and dawn, probably thinking all kinds of unapropriate things about him and his Bones, and now she looked ready to slap him.

" I have to agree with Angela on that one, Booth. Dr. Brennan should be at home,if not in the hospital." Being a doctor, she was already with her clinical eye surveying all aspects of her colleague, and she honestly didn't like what she was getting. Brennan's temperature was probably up the roof. Her pulse was fast and somewhat weak. Her breathing seemed a little hard.

" Okay, you really should start to remember the person which we're talking about here. This is freaking workaholic Bones, the one that runnes down her elevator ans swore that if I didn't took her to the field, she would just go by herself. And raise a hand who doesn't believe that she wouldn't do that." _And now, I caught them. Beat this,cause everybody knows how Bones can be._ " So, yes, I took her to the field, so _I could keep an eye on her._ I just didn't want her to be alone. So, sue me ok?"

" And to grope me. Booth cupped my breast." _Why can't I just faint already? That would help a lot right now._

" Bones…please!! Haven't we discussed about you being quiet for now?" Okay,before you guys start all that crap on me, I just want to say that Bones here acts funny when she's sick. She told me herself, and…"

" Oh, sweetey, don't worry. It's Bren verbal fever diarreya me, I've been in your place." Ange was actually sympathetic, for she knew too far how her friend got on the rare occasions she got sick._ But that doesn't means that I can't push those two a little, right?_ " But just for the record, she expresses a lot of inner wishes like this, mr. hot stuff. So…you might want to pay attention."

" I'm telling you guys, I'm fine. I have to start the work…" And then, there was the danm coughing again. This time, it got so bad that by the end she had actual tears in her eyes._ What's wrong with me? Now, besides everything, I'm getting emotional?_ Once again, she was burying her face against Booth's chest, and by this time, a little sniff came out. Thank God, only Booth caught that, and immediately his chocolate eyes were glued on hers.

" What's the matter, Temperance?" His voice was so sweet against her ears, speaking only for her to listen. His embrace became stronger, and now he could feel a few tears moisten his shirt, and that alone made him frea out evem more if it was possible.

" can you please take me to my office?" Her voice was muffled and shaky, but this time everyone could hear it, and the team became very silent. Was Dr. temperance Brennan _crying?_

" Sweetey…" A strong hand rested on Angela's shoulder, ans she raised her eyes to meet Booth's. He was in charge. He would have it under control.

" Clark, can you make the preliminary exam and report it to me in my office? And jack, could you…"

" Bones, they know what to do,okay?" His voice was so soothing. She felt Cam's hand on her arm, but didn't bothered to look.

" Everything is going to be done perfectly as always, dr. Brennan. I assure you that. Just go with Booth to your office for a while. I'll be there as soon as I can to make a full examination on you. And Clark will give your reports,as the others." Cam used her best assuring doctor voice, and it seemed to work a bit.

" Ok, then. Can you walk, Bones?" She nodded slowly, but apparently her body didn't agree, for her head started to spin like crazy, and by the moment she got on her feets, her knees started to bent over.

" _Damn it!What's wrong with me? This is my body, I should be on the control here! This is just stupid, everything is stupidy. I can't seem do be able to uncling of your body!! And I know that's a very good body and we could do a lot of fun things with it, but this is just…" _

" The fever talking, Bones. Please, please,please stop. You know what? Let's go, honey."

Booth didn't even processed his last words while lifting his Bones and cradling her as if she could broke by any minute, adjusting her head on the curve of his neck, letting her arms encircle it and just enjoying how good that felt. Not that he was going to admit it. Ever. So, he failed to see the tender and knowing smiled on his back while he conducted his Bones to the dark office.

He turned the light on just slightly, so that too much clarity would bother his Bones.

" Ok, there you go, temperance. Here, let me just adjust this pillow for you. It's not good to stay completely flat because your breathing is a little congested. Now, just promise me for once in your life that you'll be lying very still here for a while. Can you do that for me?"

" I'll just stay here for a few moment. Just until the medicines do their job." Booth let out a small smile, for her voice was already drowsy with sleep. " And I don't need to be examined, will you tell Cam that I appreciate her help, but no?" Booth smiled again, taking of his coat and laying carefully over his Bones, tucking her in.

" Sorry, Bones, You'll lose on that one. Just endulge your partner and let Cam take a look at you. It will make me less worried."

" Fine. Whathever, Booth.I don't care. I just want to close my eyes for a moment. Promise to keep me updated on the case? My cell is right here. Will you call me?" She was already dozing off.

" I always call you, Bones. You know that. Ok, now I really have to go. You rest,ok?" His hands seemed to create a life of they own, and his tumbs caressed her face until he felt her body relax.

He was already by the door when a sleepy voice was heard.

" And Booth? If you ever call me honey again, I'll find a gun and shoot you. But this time, it felt nice,_honey_"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- WORRIED ABOUT YOU

Seeley Booth was a man in deep trouble. He watched by the window his Bones lying down on her office's couch for a long minute, knowing that he had to leave. But his legs didn't seem keen to obey their master, or the rest of his body, for that matter. All Booth wanted to do was to get back inside and just seat near her, watch her sleep, make sure she would be ok. He knew, however, that if he didn't leave right now, it only be worse, for Temperance would be very capable, then, of dragging herself out of her confort and go digging about the case herself even if that got her killed. He had to do his job and find suspects, enterview them, work with the other squints and see what they would find. Relutanctly, he turned around, returning to the platform where the movement had already started. It suddenly stopped by his reentrance, which was fine by him, because he had serious recommendations to do.

" Ok, everybody, here is the thing. I don't want Bones out of that danm couch for even a single minute. I don't want her wandering around this place, I don't want her talking, sitting or even moving her pinky finger. You go there now and then to give her those danm reports, because we all know that if not, she'll just disregard every inch of sense about her own health and come to this platform to do her oh so called and impossible to replace job for a single freaking day. But try to bother her the less you can withouth making her suspicious. Come up with whatever you can to do so, say that the results are taking too long to arrive, that the FBI is taking too much time to give an ID, hell, even lie about the murderer weapon if you need in order to keep her as quiet as possible. And if she falls asleep, I swear that I'll torture whoever tries to wake her up. Any doubts or questions, you genious?" If all the team didn't know better, they would honestly think that they were talking to a mad man, for the murderous look on Booth's was truly terrifying. But all of them knew that when it came about Temperance Brennan, Special agent Seeley Booth didn't fool around, and always had his best interest.

" Ooookay, studly. Lighten up, will you? We're all at the same side here, remember? Bren's health is as important to us as it is to you. No reason for killing threatens." Angela tried to keep the mood up, but she could not pretend entirely that everything was fine, for she herself was worried about her best friend current status. It was a very rare thing for Brennan to get sick. And to be honest, Ange had never seen her friend so ill. " Look Booth. You can go self assured that Bren will be very well taken care. Just… try do your job and we'll do ours, both the scientific stuff and the watching over Bren. She's my best friend, remember?"

" Yeah, G-man. Plus, no one here has any intention to get shot by you. Relax, dude. As fast you go, as fast you can come back for her." Hodgins smile was truly genuine, once of a few without malice or another innuendo. Booth took a deep breath._ Okay, maybe I've overreacted a little with them. But man, I wish I didn't have to go. She looks so vulnerable like this. And so freaking adorable._

" Yeah, ok. Sorry you guys. It's just…she's driving me insane. Cam, please don't forget to go there as soon as you can and make a full examination. Ignore any of her ranting. Tell her that if she doesn't allow your medical care, you'll have to send her home , or better, to the hospital. And if you think that something is really wrong, call me right away. Promise me?" Camille saroyan looked into her old friend's and former lover eyes, feeling a little amused._ Wow, Booth got it bad for Dr. Brennan. I wonder if something good can come up from this sudden disease. Those two could use some push. And now I'm starting to sound like Angela._

" Booth. I know how to handle a rebellious patient,ok? Just stop annoying us already and go do your job before I kick your ass out of here.I mean it,_ Seeley._"

" Don't call me Seeley."

" I wont , as long as you just go. You are interrupting our job. Go enterview your suspects. I'll call you if anything out of the ordinary happens with your partner. Now, shoo." Cam actually shoved Booth all the way out of the platform, while Angela, Hodgins and even Clark snickered.

" Fine, I'm going. But…" Booth still tried to give some other recommendations, but this time he was met by a chorus of four very annoyed squints.

" _Booth, OUT!"_

" Bloody squints, think they know freaking everything… ha, I want to see they handle Bones when she tries to scoop of that danm couch, then they'll know what they're dealing with…" The tall figure faded away without ever stopping mumbling, and finally he was gone.

" Ok, people. Shall we begin now?" cam's voice still carried a bit of amusement, which wasn't lost by Angela.

" Is this just my imagination or are you having some kind of the ideas I would usually be the one mulling?" Ange asked with interest, for anything that might concern Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth would perk her interest to the roof. She was complimented with a cat smile.

" Maybe. I guess we should talk sometime before the day ends."

(---------------------)

" Agent Booth, is there even a point for me still being here?" sweets voice suddenly came into his ears, and the agent snapped out of his musings.

" What?" He was truly lost, not that it was something unusual when he was in Sweets presence. But most of times that happened because he volunteerely would not pay attention to his and Bones's alleged therapist. But this time, he had no intention of doing that. It was just that He haven't heard from the Jeffersonian yet, and this was making him seriously nervous. Was that good or bad news?

" Me being here, Agent Booth. You've asked to give you a possible profile to your murderer suspect, but I don't think you've heard anything I've said so far. And I've been talking for more than fifteen minutes with the walls, or at least it looks like so." Lance Sweets was no fool. By the time he first set his eyes on agent Booth that day, he knew that something was bothering the man, and it had nothing to do with his current investigation. His suspections only proved right when the therapist asked about Dr. Brennan, truly surprised by the absence of the anthropologist. That woman never missed anything about their investigations. All he could do was suppress the knowing smile that menaced to crept over his mouth when the agent grunted sourly about his partner's whereabouts: " Sick. REfuses to go home. dropped her at the intitute. Freaking stubborn, crazy woman."

" I was listening to your monologue,ok, Sweets? It's just I don't feel like talking to a twelve year old right now. The danm profile is done and written, isn't it? So, no harm." He flipped his cell phone once more, making sure that Ange hadn't called. _Jeez, is that too much to ask to keep me postponed about Bones?_

" Yeah, right. I'll relevate the obviously aggressive posture in regard of your stress situation." Sweets leant on his chair, an inquisitive look over his face. " Would you like to talk about it? You're abviously way too preocuppied with Dr. Brennan to your own good." Booth gave one of his deathly stares, and the young doctor felt suddenly sorry for his last words.

" Don't even go there, Sweets. None of your psichologic mombojombo. My worries with Bones are perfect plausible,ok? You didn't see her. I mean, the woman is a wreck, and yet she keeps pushing herself over her limits. Seriously, has she got no sense at all? Why can't she just slow down?"

" Well, Dr. Brennan is a very independent and proud woman. Obviously, in her opinion, getting sick is a sign of weakness. This is something that she really needs to work in oue sessions . Also, she is an workaholic, and has built her life based mostly on her career. It's actually a barrier, a way to protect herself from emotions and to try to show the world she's above certain things, including falling ill. That's why I always tell that you guys are an amazing resource to my work, both with so many issues. "

" _We don't have issues, okay, Sweets?_ And stop talking about my Bones as if she was some kind of weird machine" Booth was so worked up that didn't even realized the use of the word " my". But Sweets immediately gave him a knowing smile, raising his eyebrowns. Booth was about to retort, when his cell phone finally buzzed, and he actually groaned when looking at the ID. _Bones._ He immediately waved Sweets goodbye, getting out of the office with ultra speed.

" _Bones! Hadn't we discussed about what you should be doing? Honestly, does the word rest has no meaning to you?"_

" well, you've promised to keep me updated, but I haven't heard anything from you! Besides, no one let me do anything here! Ange actually locked me in my own office just because I've tried to check on Clark's work for a minute." Her voice was so rough and weak, and yet she managed to call him to ramble about not working.

" Then, remember me to thank Angela for that. Is she around? Or Cam? I want to talk with one of them. You shoudn't be talking at all. Are you at least lying down?"

" Booth, stop treating me as if I was a child! I'm perfectly fine, it's just a cold,and…" Booth heard some movement across the line, followed by a set of voices.

"_Is that Booth on the phone? Okay sweetey, give it to me. C'mon, give it to me. Don't make me take some drastic decision here.."."_

" _But Ange…"_

"_The cell, Bren. Now ." _He could hear some wrestling sound, but it was soon subdued.

" Booth? Angela. Listen, Do you still have many things to do in there?" Even if her voice tried to show calming, Booth had his instincts way too trained to detect the slightest hint of nervousness.

" Why, Ange? What's wrong? Did she got worse? Please don't tell me that she's working or something."

" No, she's not working. Not that she have not tried. _Ok, Bren, sit down! Don't make me call your father or something. Stop acting like crazy, sweetey._ Sorry, I'm back. It's just… she's impossible Booth. Cam is actually considering calling an ambulance." -_I'm not going to a hospital! - her voice tryied to scream on this statement- _Booth felt his heart skip a beat by those words. " Her temperature is really, really high. Cam made her take some really strong medicines, but it doesn't seems to be working. She refuses to eat anything, and by the time she fell asleep for a while, she was talking all the time, and had all kind of strange dreams and I think she've even haluucinated. Really, I don't think she's going to listen to anyone unless you."

" _Shit._ Ok, I'm on my way. Just…put her on the phone again. I'm out of here." Booth only took the time to get his wallet and car keys, not even bothering to gave further information to anyone. His Bones was not well.

" Booth, Ange is overreacting. I'm just a little tired, that's all. And Cam is way out of line. She actually drew blood from me, can you believe in it?"

" Temperance. I swear to God. Don't do this to me. Please, don't do this to me. You are scaring the hell out of me here. Look, I'm on my way for you. I'm getting you in less than five minutes. Then we'll see what to do, okay, sweetheart?

" Did you just call me sweetheart, Seeley? This is so cute…"

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Where's my ultrafeminist girl? I've called her by a petname and she acts like she's pleased. What in the name of lord is wrong with my Bones? And did she just called me Seeley? This is worst then the time she got high._

" I'm on my way, Temperance. Just play nice and stay still…

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 - NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU

The last time Special Agent Seeley Booth remembered breaking so many traffic laws in such a small amount of time was about six years ago, when Rebecca had called telling him she went into labor. Booth could remember with accuracy every moment by that time, and it still bought a smile in his face, for it was a scaring, yet amazing time. No matter how terrified he was by then, he knew that the result of all that panic would be the most rewarding thing in his life. He was becoming a father. And by the time he had Parker in his arms for the firts time, he knew that very single moment of tension, fear, stress and whatsoever was worth of it. Hr would do the crazy drive all over again, even if that could have resulted on a very serious car accident. Because he had his baby boy.

He've always thought that, if he was ever to do the crazy driving again, it would be for the same reason. His second child, hopefully with his very own wife by his side on that time. But even if he wasn't ready to admit it by now, he knew deep down that something had changed from the very first time he set his eyes on Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan. Somewhere inside, he was aware that this woman had rocked his world in a way he never imagined someone could. And as they time together passed by, he realized more end more that he would do anything for her. He could not afford to loose her. And that was exactly why he was once again in his life infringed every known and unknown driving rule of the American code. His Bones needed him. She would never put that in words, but she did. Booth could tell by just hearing her voice by the phone, and he didn't even want to think about Angela's appeal for him to come. Her voice had told him it all.

Booth parked his SUV into the Jeffersonian parking like tomorrow would never come, not even bothering that he was taking some Phd, MD, Scientist or whatever spot. It was simply the nearest from the entrance. He jogged into the institute without looking nowhere except his goal, clibing up the steps that would lead him to the place he was meant to be. Wherever Bones was, that is. He barely saw with the corner of his eyes Hodgins waving at him, already concentrated on the sound of coughing coming from her office., and with one blink of eyes he was there, bursting at her door. He was met with too pairs of worried eyes, in the faces of Angela Montenegro and Camille Saroyan. Booth nodded briefly at them, before setting eyes on the real thing he was truly interested. His Bones.

She looked suddenly so small and pale, in a way that Booth never thought to find her. Yet, that was the intense fire in her eyes he liked so much, and he could tell she was angry, no matter how bad she could have been feeling. _Dear Lord, give me the patience and the strength to persuade this woman. Guide me on dealing with her, and please, please don't let me be unfocused by the current nonsense that is coming out of her mouth._

" What? Are you the ultimate salvation or something? If so, you can as well go back, Booth. I don't need a hero, thank you very much. All I need is peace." Despite the challenging tune his Bones used, he could see she was on the verge of tears. Booth could tell by the way she was biting her bottom lip, an antic he've learnt to interpretate over the years. It only happened when she was extremely upset. She would purse her lips and twist her fingers nervously, and then , if things were really really bad, she would hipcup and massage her temples with trembling fingers. And there it was. All the signs.

" Sweetey, nobody is saying that you need a hero. We know you don't. But you're really being a bit unreasonable here. Honey, Cam is a doctor, and a very good one, you know it. If she says that you need more care than the ones you're receiving from us, then you gotta admit that's true." Angela spoke very gently, watching as her best friend cringed from her spot on the couch.

" Well, I mean no disrespect at Cam's habillities, but I know my body better than anyone. I really appreciate the way you guys are trying to take care of me, but it's not necessary. Booth, will you tell them already?" Her eyes were pleading, and he knew that if he didn't do anything, she would break down.

Cam pulled him fastly aside, and spoke in a very low voice, so that Brennan couldn't hear, while Ange once again tried to talk with her friend.

" Booth, she has been like this all day. Most of times she acts like this and fights against us, but when she thinks that nobody is looking, she lays down on the couch as tight as she can, and I can tell just by that she's feeling pain all over her body. And I don't even want to talk about the fever, because it's simply wont diminish a little. She can barely hod onto a entire speech without starting to cough , and very time it happens, she cringes in pain. I'm guessing that her toracical muscles must be a wreck from the effort, but I'm more worried by the fact that she seems to be having a hard time to breathe more and more, and she winces in pain when trying to inhale hard. That's a possible sign of respiratory infection. That's why I've took a blood sample, to check on her her mood is very affected, as you can see. Just... you are the person she trust her life with. Please try to convince her to go to an hospital and do at least a chest X-rays. She didn't allow me do to so." Booth passed his fingers throught his hair , processing all he was hearing. He let out a long sigh, again praying silently.

" Ok. Ok. I get it. I'll try. Could you two just... give me a moment alone with her? Look, I know Bones. She's on the brink. You and Ange go take a walk or something, and I'll do my best." Cam gave him na encouraging smile, and turned to the two woman measuring forces.

" Dr. Brennan, I'll have to leave you for a moment. I'm expecting some tissues results from our case, and I'm positive that your blood results are done by now. Angela...I think that Hodgins and Clark have some news about the case, and I think we'll need some moves from the Angelator." She gave Ange a significant look, that luckly went missing by Brennan's fuzzed mind.

" Oh._Oh._ Well, since Booth is already here, I guess I can leave you alone now, right, sweetey? You know, duty calls and all. I'll be back soon, ok? You just try to behave a little with agent hot stuff here,ok?" Angela squeezed her friends hand slightly, at the same time giving Booth a small slap in the back. " _There's some food in her coffee table, if you just convince her to take some of it, some juice at least. I'm trusting at you, studly." _ She whispered before leaving with Cam, a hopefull look over their faces. Booth waited for them to fall apart, and then closed the door , seating carefully at Bones's couch, dragging her feet gently from the floor and making them rest on his lap._ Jeez, her feet are freezing._

" So, Bones. How are you hanging up here? Word has spreaded that you are turning into some king of Godzilla from the lab." He tried to make his voice sound unconcerned, at the same time managing to massage her feet. Booth felt her freeze for a while as if wondering if she should resist to his ministrations,but it was a feeble moment. Instead, she sighed and rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

" I don't know what that means." Her voice was small, and he felt her shudder. Booth let her feet go, instead lifting her a little in a way that now shw was positioned directly over him, her head turning to his shoulder, where he pulled her down slightly, stroking her hair.

" You know, I will never cease to wonder in what kind of world do you live. Seriously, Bones, no Godzilla? It's a very angry and world known monster. And humor has it that you're just behaving like it. Care to share why?" He held his gaze under her angry stare. " Temperance. Look at you. You can barely hold on to your feet. Since I've picked you up this morning you are only getting worse. For a very intelligent woman, you can act really stupid sometimes. Are you planning on becoming suicidal? And giving me a heart attack along?" _Be very carefull now, Seeley. You're stepping on very thin ice._ Once again, they just stared at each other, until her hand moved to his face, making him almost jump out of the couch and run for his life and heart. Almost.

" You have very beautiful eyes, Booth. I've always liked your eyes. And your mouth. It seems very..." She wondered her fingers lightly over his lips, seeming in deep thought. In his place, all Booth's concentration was in not reacting, for he knew that she wasn't being reasonable. But man, if they continuated that way... he didn't know if he would be able to speak for himself anymore. For some reason. Angela's voice kept repeating in the back of his mind-_ She lets out many inner desires when she's like this, so... you might wnat to pay attention.-_ again and again. " I know. Your mouth seems very kisseable. That's it. If there is such word in our vocabulary." _I think I was better with Ange and Cam. At least, I wasn't trying to make up new words, specially a very unnapropriated one. What's with my body and Booth when I'm like this? Maybe I have some over release of pherohormons when I'm sick._

" Are you listening to yourself, Temperance? Do you see the way you're acting, so different than your usual self? In this amount of hours, we've both said so many weird to things to each other that I'm starting to wonder if we'll be ever able to be _us_ again when this is over."

" I've told you that I behave strangely when I'm sick, Booth. And I thought we had an agreement about that. None of the things that I say should be reminded or mentionated after this." She suddenly felt very afraid. Was Booth angry with her and her lack of logical manners? It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose! She tried to pull away, but he didn't let her go._that's not fair. My strength is not enough to fight against right now._

" Well, We did had an agreement. And If I remember it well, that included you behaving rationally. I called the cards, remember? We've agrred that, if by any moment I felt that you weren't okay enough, you would retreat and do as I asked. Instead, all I can see is you acting like crazy."

" That was only by when we were at the field!"

" Oho, nonono. I was actually about to take you back home when you asked me to come to the institute instead, and I thought it would be a good idea,'cause, as You've said, I didn't want you alone. So, I was still giving the cards, and you know it. You've promised that you would get some rest here. And then, I come here to see you arguing with your best friend and your boss, not to mention the rest of the team, _because they are actually worried about you. And so Am I._" This time, it was Booth's hands that traced every inch of her face, feeling the heat that emanated from her skin. Cam wasn't lying about the fever, that was for sure. " Now, what's wrong with accepting some actual care from your friends? Or going to the hospital to have a check up? We all need that now and then, Bones."

" Well, _not me. I've always managed to get throught everything by myself ok? That's how I've managed to become who I am, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let things change because of a stupid cold!" _ And there was it. There was the core of all. His Bones, that unique woman, was afraid to show weakness. Sweets _was _right. Booth suddenly felt like punching Max, Ruth and Russ Keenan for doing this to his girl, even if uncounciously. They've managed to make her believe that she wasn't supposed to rely on anyone. Ever. And then, his worst fears came to the surface. She broke. His Bones actually started to actually sob into his arms.

_Danm you all. Danm you all that hurt my Bones._

_TBC..._ Hey... you know what's going to make me update? If we get to 100 reviews. C'mon you guys... We're _so close!_


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Ok. You guys? You rock!! I was actually so pleased and filled with joy by your feedback that I knew I had to pay you back as soon as possible. And that's why I'm here in the ER hospital, on my breake, writing you this new chapter. You so deserve it for putting up with me. I hope you keep enjoyng the story and telling me what you think, because you make my day! And also, as I know that many of you are keeping with my other story, " What happens in Vegas", I will update that one too really soon, possibly tomorrow. No way I'll wait until the weekend to do that. Thank you so much again.

Oh, and by the way…as a MD, I'm having a lot of fun with some of the diagnosis some of you are coming up with…really, it's quite simple! You just check with any Med book…

CHAPTER 7- MORE THAN WORDS

She honestly didn't mean to break like that. She hated to be caught in a moment of fragility, and she was very proud to be able to count in one hand the times she did so. Ironically or not, most of those times took place in the arms of the man that was now holding her once more in her life. If Temperance did believed in psychology, she maybe would be able to understand and accept that this simple fact happened because he was the one that she trusted most. Seeley Booth was the person that managed to break every single and well built barriers of hers, and that alone was a great achievement. He've accepted her no matter what she would say, how personally inept with social skills she could be. He've never questionated her past and made any insinuation that she could have turned up to be a horrible person by being genetically assosciated with criminals. Instead, he had told her how wonderful and amazing she was exactly because of of all that had happened in her life. He've said that she beated every single difficultie and had became this intelligent, smart and caring woman. And everytime she would doubt that, Booth would harass her until she felt better .

And once again, there he was, taking care of her, even when she had already managed to push away every other who had tried. She would be bitter, rude, annoying, obnoxious. And Booth wouldn't even wink. Instead, he would drag her to his lap, massage her feet, caress her hair and kindly stuck with her. So, it was impossible to not let the tears flow. She felt terrible, both mentally and physically. Her skin was all sweaty because of the danm fever, she had so many chills that it seemed she would never manage to stop shaking, she coughed like TB had take place over her lungs. It hurt to breath at every single intake of air. She felt nauseated, and her head felt as is it could explode by any second. In addition, her mind was an entire mess, with all the strange thoughts and feelings that surfaced over her skin, specially when Booth was around. Despite all her horrible physically symptopms, her body still felt somewhat aroused by is proximity, and that alone would drive her crazy at a single normal day.

" Shhh. It's okay, Temperance. Really. It's gonna be okay. You're just overwhelmed. You'l feel better soon. I got you." Booth could feel his heart ache by the sound of every sob, by the feel of every tear. She tried to agree with him by nodding, and he could feel her wince and cringe in pain.

" My head. I think it will blow at any minute from now." Finally, she wasn't able to filter what her mouth could say at all, and she could no longer deny and keep quiet about everything she felt._ Now, I'm definitely lost. I can't even deny how awfully sick I am anymore. How can I manage then to not tell Booth how wonderful the fact that he's here? How am I going to be able not to say things I've suppressed so long, hat I've felt for so long? All I can hope is for him to relevate whatever happens on the next hours._

" Sure it hurts, Bones. Our entire body hurts when we are sick, my alleged genious." _Oh my God, make her unable to notice that I've called her mine._ Booth turned at her slightly, never letting her head be bothered my any movement, still lying on his shoulder, in order to somewhat face her. " And it wont get better if you don't let us found what exactly is wrong with you. And if you don't start taking a little more care with yourself, for that matter. I'm sure that you know that an empty stomach usually only worse an already killing headache, Bones? What do you say you eat any of these stuff on your coffee table before we think about taking you out of this place,huh?" And there it was, the charm smile. The one she could barely say no when she was in her 100 per cent, let alone when she could barely think anything more clever than imagining a shirtless seeley Booth.

" No." Her voice was a bare whisper, but Booth could feel a plea in there, and inquired with his eyes. " I feel really nauseated. What if I throw up?" Her eyes were as wide as one of a five years old girl, and Booth had to collect all his self control not to pinch her nose and kiss her pouting bottom lip.

" So what? We all do get sick now and then, Tempe." Brennan felt again tears stinging in her eyes by the sounf of her nickname rising into his lips. It felt so..._right._ " You know, sometimes what comes in, has to come out. Simple as that, know what I mean?" He gave her the same smile he usually reserved for parker when they had these king of arguments.

" I don't want to throw up in front of anyone, specially _you,_of all people." And it was true. She didn't. It would be too embarrassing. She knew it was an stupid way to act, for she knew that vomiting was a very normalbody reaction of illness. But still...

" Bones, so what? What's the matter of you throwing up in front of me? It's not like something I've never seen before, you know, people vomiting. And I'll pull your hair if that happens, I promise. I don't bother."

" Booth, _no!_ I don't want you near me in such an ocasion, thank you very much." _Could this become more awkward? Booth is talking about pulling my hair while I'm getting sick._

" Temperance, what's the matter with this? We're partners, and most important, friends. Friends do this kind of stuff for each other, you know. Unless you don't think of me as your friend? As someone you can rely on? Is that it, Bones?" Brennan could feel the fear and sadness in his voice, and lifted her head of his shoulders, despite the pain it caused. She had to look into his eyes.

" No. No, Booth. Stop it. We are friends. You are my best friend. It's just... I don't want you to see me that horrible. In such na awfull and disgusting way. Because...because..._it's you. I don't want YOU to see me like that._" She sniffled a few more times, and he shoves away some tear's strains of her face.

" Temperance. I want you to understand something very important right now. You would look still the most stunning woman in the world to me even if there was exorcist like green vomit head spinning around a broken neck in front of me. You re beautiful, so beautiful. Hey, a little puking would never change that. Or anything." He watched her eyes almost pop out of her orbits, and suddenly realized that he could had as well have said that she was, indeed, beautiful _because she was his. His Bones. His beautiful, gorgeous Tempe. Oh,Fuck. And now, she looks like a deer ready to run. Ok, different approach, now, Seeley. Emergency plan B. NOW. _

" Ok, Bones. Remember the time that Parker got that really nasty bug and after a few days I was exactly like him? Meaning, I couldn't work at all because I was puking my guts out. I mean, I was or laying down in my bed whining like a girl or at the bathroom worshiping the porcelain God – it means toilet, by the way." He waited for her to nod her remebrance before carrying on. " And do you remember that you've practically camped ito my place until I was feeling better? Forcing me to into those girly fruity food stuff that you would say that settles down the stomach and those silly noodle soups? _And more importantly,_ remember that by the firts day,when you arrived and burst in my place while I was kneeling in front of the toilet? And That I've asked you several times to just get the hell out of there and leave me alone on my misery and please wait for me in the leaving room for some privacy? And what did you do, may I ask you?" Booth saw that he've made his point by the small smile that started to form into her lips.

" I've told you to shut up and keep vomiting, because it was a biological body response at any stomachal virus, for it was clearly the matter with you, and that I couldn't leave you all alone in the floor and risk you having a syncope because of low blood pressure. And then, I moistened a cloth and pressed against your forehead everytime that you were able to stop throwing up." Booth pressed her against his body once more while feeling her shivers.

" There you go. I was like crap, sweating and probably smelling really bad, and yet you stuck with me. So, you are not allowed to deny me the honors now. And you smell so much better, honey. Really." _I'm almost completely positive that this verbal diarreya that got into Bones is way contagious. YOU SMELL MUCH BETTER,HONEY? _He jumped uncounciously under his lack of care with his words, bouncing Bones with it.

" _My head" _She didn't mean to moan, but it was like shaking her brain and then squeezing it.

" Sorry Bones. So sorry." He looked at her desperately, and she leaned against his chest, her baby blue eyes fiding his chocolate ones.

" Will you kiss it better?" _Oh. My. God. Where Am I, KIndergarden? Maybe I'm dying. I hope so. That way, Booth wont be able to gloat at me after that._

" _TEMPERANCE! I didn't even know that you were familiar with that expression." That's it Seeley. Train to gain time._

" I was a child once, Booth. I know it may be hard to believe, but there was a time that I've had a mother hat would do that for me." She remembered sadly, but she was now a woman on a mission. " So? Will you kiss it better?"

Booth was about to diverge the subject once again, but this time, he realized that he could use the situation on his and actually his Bones behalf._ The end justifies the means, right?_ So, he faced her closely, before going to her coffee table and gathering one glass.

" You know what, Bones? I'll make a deal. I'll kiss you better, if you drink this lovely orange juice. And then, if you do good as well and let me Take you to the hospital and take some X-rays. You cannot say no to a man that allowed you to watch he puking his lunch from seventh grade or something. You will let me take care of you."

This time, he took a seat right besides her, glass on hand and charm smile in place. _And those danm boyish brown eyes._

Slow, very slowly, she took the glass of his hands, never stoping to gaze at him. It felt as if they broke this feeble connection, things would never happen. Booth could tell by the look on her eyes that her throat was in deep pain by every gulp she took and he almost made her stop. Almost, because he knew that she really, really some food into her system.

" That's it. No more. Can I go sleep now?" Brennan had pleading eyes by now, dropping the empty glass and actually curling into the sopha.

" Whoa, whoa, Bones. No sleeping now. We have a deal. There's still the hospital part." He managed to lift her again, realizing that her eyes were more and more drowsy. " And I've promised you a rewarding, haven't I?"

Temperance felt every inch of her body aching, her head spinning, her breathing shallow. She didn't even remembered what she've said anymore. Her strength was gone by the effort of having to sit and feed herself. She didn't care. But then, the sweetest, more caring gesture she've ever received took place and for a moment, every pain and disease she felt dessapeared. Soft, warm lips brushed against her forehead, slowly, tauntily, swift fingers tilting her chin in order to even her head. Booth couldn't believe he was doing it, and yet she couldn't also believe he'd never tried it before. Her skin was pure silk. Her hair smelled like cinnamon , and something more exotic, more hers. More Bones. He moved his lips slowly to her temples, finally stopping in her cheekbone. Because he knew that if he continuated, that would be no turning point.

She never felt her head so light as that moment. And despite all the weakness that her body now suffered from, all she wanted was to grab Booth entirely, for her heat was now mixed with something way bigger then fever.

And she knew that he felt exactly the same, for his voice was rough and uneven while he carefully placed her on his arms and started moving.

" I think we both need to be checked up, after all."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

A.N : So... one of you got Brennan's diagnosis right, congratulations!

Once again, thank you so much for your , the more the merrier!

By the way…I have a request for you. A while ago I've started writing a Bones fiction. It was actually my first of Bones. Anyway, I've got caught into work and stopped it, but now I'm thinking of working on that story again. It's my first baby, After all. If some of you have the time and interest take a look and tell me of what you think, so that I know if I should keep going. It's called " Sixteen weeks" check on my profile. I would really appreciate who did so!

Oh, and you can also check my new Bones fic, based on the season 4 finale spoiler...It's called "Baby". I'm asking you guys a lot today, Am I not? I guess I'm a bit needy today...

Anyway, see you next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one.

CHAPTER 8 – NO NEEDLES

Booth lifted them both from the couch, feeling a shiver along his spine when His Bones merely wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head on the curve between his neck and collarbone. It was such an unusual thing for his always full of energy and independence partner, but still, right there and right now, it felt like the most normal and perfect thing in the word. His Bones in his arms, eyes closed and a complete relaxing posture in her face and trusted him._ His arms feels so good. And I utterly doubt that any pillow can be more comfy then his chest. Or more sexy, for that matter. And I really need to stop thinking about Booth's body attributes._

" Are you ok like this, Bones?" He moved really slowly, making sure that his body didn't make her uneven with the slightest movement, for he knew that every inch of her was hurting. Luckly, he could do that very well being a trained sniper. He've learned years ago how to move so swiftly and lightly that sometimes not even the sound of his breathing could be heard, let alone bigger things such as footsteps. All he got as response was her fingers touching lightly the small of his neck and a sleepy sigh. He took a glimpse at the window, and saw Angela and Cam watching their interaction _Oh, fuck, please,please Lord don't make them being there for too long. Make them unable to have witnessed me kissing Bones._ But he was pretty sure that he was lost. Cam kept an straight face, but Angela was definitely smiling broadly and doing muffled sounds as if fighting her own desire to squeak. Cam kept elbowing her and giving her co worker and friend warning looks, but apparently without any effect.

Booth sighed heavily and finished the way up to the door, motioning to the two woman to open it for him. Cam was faster than Ange, for which Booth was glad. She casted him a knowing look, but said nothing, only entering Brennan's office and collecting her coat, Booth's coat and her purse before quickly leaving the room and following the couple to the spot Booth had stopped to have a hushed conversation with Angela.

" Wow, Booth. I'm starting to believe that you have magical powers. Not only you're saying that you managed to make Bren eat something but also convinced her to go to the hospital? I wonder what did you do to her, studly…_ouch, Cam! _Did you just pinched me?" Booth managed to keep his face as stone, but his eyes said a clear thank you for Cam.

" Yes I did, Angela. And I'll do it again if you keep talking so much and loud. We do not want dr. Brennan awake again and refusing a treatment that she really, really needs." Angela actually had the decense to look a little ashamed. " Did she eat a little? That's great Booth. And even better that you somehow convinced her to go to the hospital. I've got her blood results, and her leucocites are really high, which clearly shown an infection. And obviously, from her symptoms, it's a respiratory infection. She really needs an X-ray." Cam's voice was a bare whisper, while she wrapped Brennan with the coats in her hands, with Angela's help. " Make sure to tell the doctor that sees her in the urgency that I've gave her a very high dose of paracetamol and still her fever wouldn't go down, ok?" Booth nodded in agreement, moving his shoulder a little so that Angela could hang his Bones's bag there.

" There you go, Booth. Let us walk you to your car and help you to put her in there." Booth gave Ange a small smile, shaking his head at the same time. He honestly thought that the fewer people accompanying them to the parking lot, the better, for he was pretty sure that if Temperance woke up and saw a commitive, she would immediately jump to the floor and refuse any kind of help.

" I've got it, Ange. Really. My car is parked just by the door, I took some squint parking lot. I really, really don't want her to wake up and realize that people are watching her in such a position. You know it would drive her crazy, and then we could very well forget about a trip to the hospital or anything else. I'll call you as soon as we get some news, I promise." He gave the two women his charming smile, and retreated in a velocity that actually amazed the two of them.

" You know, I realize that I probably had said that for like a million time but sometimes he can be so…Wow." Angela let out a sigh full of meaning, and all Cam could do was agree. " And by the way, you really didn't need to pinch me. I had it under control." Angela massaged her forearm were a red spot could be seen.

" You so did not. I could almost see you make some kind of unapropriated comment that would freak Booth out." Cam shook her head to the other woman, and Ange gave a guilty grin.

" Ok, I admit it. You're probably right. But really,_ How cute was that? He kissed her! How can they make it both cute and hot, by the way?"_

" Years of sexual tension can do that. And speaking of it…about dr. Brennan verbal diarreya. Does she always gets this way? Really?" Ange laughed slightly.

" yeah, she does. Although this time it seems a lot worst. I believe that's a mixture of the high fever and Mr. hot stuff around her." Angela looked casualy at Cam, and froze when she saw the cat smile on the other woman face._ "Oh my God. She told you something big, didn't she? What was it?"_ Cam smiled a little broader, smoothing her hair a little.

" Well, when I was taking some of her blood, she started to talk about Booth. At first it was really just normal stuff, but all of a sudden she turned to me and asked if Booth was as good in bed as she thought he was."

"_Oh my God! Way to go, Bren._ So, what did you answer?" There was Cam's cat smile again.

" What else should I say? I told her the true. Which is that, by the way: _He's so much better than what anyone can imagine."_ This time, Angela couldn't hold the little highpitched scream.

" _This is so hot._ Did she say anything after that? Please say that she did."

" Well, indeed. She said, and I quote: "_ That's very good to know.I'll definitely keep that in mind when I feel the need to release my biological urges. Booth seems a very good candidate for next time. And maybe another times."_

This time, there was no way to keep Angela from the crazy screaming that suddenly broke the silence of the institute. Luckly, Booth and his precious package were already out of the insides of the lab.

(-------------------------------)

She must have been really tired and worned up, because Booth managed to adjust her at the passenger seat of his SUV without making her barely open her eyes. Once inside, Temperance snuggled under the coats and leaned against the door, and that was pretty much all she did. He could see she wasn't in a deep slumber though, for she would wince once in a while, specially when other car's highlights stroke at her face. She've told him how her head felt like exploding back at the lab, and Booth had to fight the urge to yell at the other drivers to shut than damn lights of, even if he knew that it was insane and irrational. _It's night, Seeley. Of course car's lights have t be turned on._ He also realized that her breathing seemed heavy, which probably indicated that she was having some problem with pulling the air in and out.

This time, he tried his best not to drive like a crazy man, but just because he didn't want to cause his Bones any kind of pain. If he could, he would fly to the hospital. To his relieve, they were at the ER doors in a good timing, and Booth felt almost sorry for having to wake her up. He got of the SUV and locked his door, carefully opening her side and caressing her face lightly, his words a sweet whisper.

" Bones. We're here. C'mon, time to get up." She stirred at his touch and opened her baby blue eyes to meet his, sleep and tiredness all over her face.

" Are we home already?" She started to look at their surroundings, for the first time really realizing that this was far from her place._ Oh no,he didn't. He did not brought me to an ER. Such a nerve._ " I'm not going in there. You tricked me because I fell asleep. I though you were getting me home." Her eyes were fierce and red, and he could tell by ust looking at her how feverish she must be.

" Temperance. I did not trick you, and you know that. We made a deal where you would eat and then let me drive you to the hospital. In exchange, I kissed you better. Remember that?" His voice faltered a little at the last sentence, but he didn't drop his gaze.

" Well, what if I was just trying to take advantage of you? I happen to like to be kissed now and then."_ And here's the melted brain again. It was a shame that he kissed me for such a small time thought. And only in my head. I wonder how his lips would feel in other much more interesting places._ She was so lost into her mind that she could not react when Booth just took her into his arms once more, walking fastly into the hospital doors.

"Maybe I've took some advantage too, temperance. Who knows?" he whispered in her ears right before they strode into the spotless reception, where the few heads that occupied the place turned to the newest arrived.

" Booth, let me go. People are staring." She squirmed against his arms, but her limps felt so heavy.

" Flash news, Bones, I don't care. Hi There." He flashed the infamous charming smile to the young attendant behind the reception desk, and knew by the look in her eyes that his cause was gained. " My partner here isn't feeling very well. Actually, she's like crap. Would you be kind enough to call a doctor and lead us to any empty examination room? I don't mean to sound to complaining, but she's kind of heavy." By the time he finished his little speech, an elderly woman was already approaching, nurse uniform glowing white.

"_Hey! I'm not heavy, my weighty is actually very good to my body structure. You are the one that doesn't let me go."_ She really shouldn't have tried to speak loud, for she immediately started coughing.

" Oh, honey, you really need medical care." The nurse's voice was smooth and soothing, but Bones felt herself cringe by the word "honey". " here, young men. You can put her in this wheelchair and then we'll be at examination room 3 in no time. You can feel the paperwork there." There was no time for reaction, for this time Temperance Brennan managed to take all her strength and jumped of Booth's arms.

" No,nono. No way I'm getting into a wheelchair. I'm not dysfunctional, and this is utterly sexist, ridiculous and offensive. I'm out of here." She was actually fuming, and her head felt like tribal drums were making a huge party in there, and a wave of dizziness took over . She tried to turn and leave,maybe take a hold at something until the word would stop spinning, but a strong hand was already steadying her, grabbing her waist.

"_Temperance, stop! Geez, are you actually trying to get yourself killed or something?_ Just accept the fact that you are sick and suck up with it." He finally lost his temper, at least for a second. But heck, that woman could drive anyone nuts. He saw her wyes go wide and then start to wave with tears. A meltdown was bound to happen again._way to go, seeley. Making a sick woman cry. Ok, damage control._ " Sorry, Tempe. Really sorry. I'm just worried about you. But really, let's just do what the nurse says and head to the examination room, then it will end as fast as it started. C'mon, wheelchair then." He could hear some " aawws" by his last statement, and did his best to ignore it._ She's gonna kill me as soon as she gets better, I just know it. Really, what's with me and those petnames for Bones all of a sudden?_ Despite that, he felt her relax under his grasp, and he took the opportunity to follow the nurse quickly.

Soon enough, they were in a small curtained space with a very clean bed where Booth immediately set his Bones down. The nurse smiled knowingly at him, starting her job at the same time.

"Ok, darling. The doctor will be hear soon. I'll just take your vital signals and temperature, and get an IV already. I can tell by just looking at you that you'll need it. You are dehidratated. Now, open your mouth. Oh yes, good girl." Booth had to bite his lip to not start laughing at the situation. He could see that Bones was ready to say some very rude words to the poor woman, who had no idea about how wrong this " you are some king of sick adult-child and will be treated like that" approach was for temperance Brennan. He could see that the only thing that was stopping his partner to start a speech was the thermometer on her mouth, and he braced himself when it beeped. Time for Bones's explosion. The nurse took of the instrument, and the slight gasp that got out of her mouth somehow made everyone quiet, until Booth felt actual cold sweat ran down his spine.

" What? What's wrong?"

" well, it seems that our girl here will need more caring than I first thought." She showed him the thermometer, and Booth took a deep insharp of air. 102.5. _Fuck._

" Let me just get the IV already, so when dr. Crane arrives she can already do a stronger medicine by her veins in order to make this fever down." The woman was quite efficient, Booth could give her that. She set the IV kit in less than a minute, carefully holding Brennan's right arm. " It won't hurt at all, sweetey. I promise." And that was when Bones had it enough.

" You are not touching me anytime soon if you keep me treating me like a child. I'm an adult, and fairly intelected gifted. There's no need to treat me as if I'm somehow borderline. And it's dr. Brennan, not honey, darling, or sweetey."

" Ok, Temperance. No need to attack the nice lady. She's just trying to do her job. Now, stretch your arm." Booth shot an aphologetically look at the nurse, despite his inner desire to burst out laughing and kiss his girl senseless. His Bones was still there somewhere. She huffed and finally gave the nurse her arm, and Booth was surprised to feel a cold hand reach for his. He looked at the woman lying besides him, and saw scared blue eyes.

" I don't like needles." She stated blushing strongly, but still her hand clasped his as if the world was ending.

" Bones. You handle rotting corpses in almost a dayly basis. You have a freaking skeleton prospective in your leaving room. And you are seriously telling me that you _are afraid of needles?_" She pursed her lips while the nurse cleaned up her forearm with alcohol, and he could swear she was getting pale. Her fingers under his were definitely cold.

" I'm not afraid of them, I just don't like them. I don't like having my body pocked." She closed her eyes when realizing that the nurse was already making her way, and actually flinched when the needle made contact t her silky skin. Booth thought that he've saw everything by that day, but he was wrong. His Bones never looked so fragile, and he acted by instinct, seating besides her on the bed and kissing again her temple, her hair. His lips wondered thought her face, until barely reach the corner of her lips.

" All done, darling. I'm sure you didn't feel a thing with this gorgeous man by your side. You make a beautiful couple." She left before he could retort, and Booth looked sheepishly into her face. Her eyes were still closed, and he was sure he've ruined everything when her voice filled the small room.

" I'm glad you like to keep kissing me better."

_Damn lips._ That was the same thing that crossed their minds.

TCB…

The more reviews I get, the more happy I'll be. The happier I'll be, the more I'll write…


	9. Chapter 9

A.N : I don't own Bones!

Sorry for the delay... but anyway, I hope you like it! Tell what you think with that pretty review buttom, please!

CHAPTER 9 - OUR SONG

They managed to get into a confortable silence after the nurse had letf, Bones's head resting on his shoulder, her hand still clasped against his. Booth knew that he really, really should get out of that bed and just seat at the chair at her side, but it felt so damn good to have her sunggled against nothing more than his body, as if seeking for protection there. He've fantasized about having Bones in his arms several times, but never allowed those fantasies to go too far, because he knew that, with Temperance Brennan, things would never go that easy. He had come to accept a long time ago that yes, he may have feelings stronger than friendship for his partner. But between accepting and acting, there was a long way that he wasn't sure if he could take. It was too risky, for if his Bones freaked out, that was nothing to keep her from running.

But today…it was so different and surreal than anything he had ever imagined. Bones had said so many disturbing and confusing things, and even though she had warned him about her verbal feverish skills, there was still a big part of him that screamed that something at least had to be true. That Angela was right about inner desires. He sighed, making her open her eyes and stare at him.

" Are you mad at me?" _Did I say too many unnapropriated things for the day? Maybe he has reached his limits. All because I can't keep this big, enormous, stupid tongue of mine shut. _She tried to pull away in order to give him some space and let him go, and was overwhelmed with so many emotions when he just tightened his grasp on her. She felt secure. Warm. And lord helped her,_I can't believe that I'm even thinking about it, loved._

" Why would I be mad with you, Bones? I'm just worried, that's all. It's a partner prerogative, okay? Partners are allowed to feel worried about each other whenever they want to. It's on the book." His voice was soft while he watched her right arm, feeling a pang of pain himself by the vision of the IV, the serum slowing making it way through her blood. _Damn, she looks so pale._

" What book? I read way much more books than you . How come I don't know of this one? Is this one of those silly comic things that you pretend that you buy only for Parker?" She was regretting every time she ventured to speak now, because it was making her so, so tired. If felt like her chest had tons of iron on it.

" Hey, I resent that! Those _are_ for Parker. But that's nothing wrong with me reading it too,ok? And it's called comic books, Bones. And I was using another expression. You don't need to keep reminding me that I read way lesser than you. Which I'm actually thankful for,_ brainy smurf._" He said the last couple of words in a very sweet tone, a thing he would regret forever, for at the very same time the curtain opened to reveal a woman in her fifties, that could only be Dr. Crane. She smiled broadly at him while looking at the file that the nurse had filled with his Bones vitals._ And oh, fuck, the nurse is right behind the doctor. Hearing me calling Bones Brainy smurf._

" It never ceases to be endearing to learn the loving names that husbands and wives give to each other among the years. You young people make me remind the beginning of my marriage, not that I'm telling you what petname my husband had for me then. But anyway, I'm dr. Crane." She extended her hand to Booth, who shook it lamely while feeling his ears burning, a sign that he knew that indicated that yes, he was blushing.

" Seeley Booth. And this is Bon…Temperance Brennan, I mean. And huh…we're not married. We are partners." He realized how lame that sounded by the way the two of them were in a hospital bed. He was freaking lyind down with her, for God's sake! _I'm seriously considering having my brain checked for something after the doctor is finished with Bones. Something is definitely wrong with me. _

Dr. Crane was already shaking Bones's hand, and Booth actually liked that kind of efficience. He felt that his girl was in good hands.

" Husband, partner, lover, boyfriend, nowadays I really don't see the difference, mr. Booth. And by the way, am I talking to _The_ Temperance Brennan? The forensic anthropologist? I'm a great admirer of your scientific work, dr. Brennan. And a huge fan of your books too." Yup, Booth definitely liked that doctor, for she was diverting all Bones attention with conversation while already starting a quick examination. She checked her pulse, peeped through her eyes, felt her neck for possible lumps, asked for symptoms, not even giving time for his Bones to retreat, which Seeley considered the best option with someone as stubborn as Temperance.

" I'm glad that at least someone is able to appreciate my work as a scientist before my work as a writer." Booth smiled broadly, blessing the good doctor. She was in his Bones good side.

" Well, science comes first, at least in my opinion. But you are a quite remarkable writer. Tell me, this partner of yours, is he the inspiration for Andy? I always wandered who it might be." Booth puffed his chest speaking in a loud voice, already foreseeing the vehement denial that would come from Bones.

" Yup, that would be me, no matter what she tries to tell you." And that's when he realized that Bones never screamed her usual _NO _to that infamous question. Instead, she was looking intently at him, as if deciding the reason of the universe existence._Oh, no. That question could so not come right now. I have no control over my tongue and brain. So much for years trying to stick with a strong no about Andy and Booth._

" Well, mostly, I guess. At least in the personality, and of course, the good looking. Booth doesn't speak seven languages though. But I think that he's my inspiration mostly in the relationship of Kathy and Andy, with all the sexual tension and all. Not that Booth and I ever did any of the characters do together, but that's what my imagination keeps telling me to write when wandering if Booth and I were to…"

" Oookay, Temperance. I don't think the good doctor needs that amount of babble. Dr. Crane, will you _please,please finish your examination?_ What about using the esthetoscope now, huh? She can't be talking while you're using that stuff." Booth was sure that he could die of embarrassment by now. And to be fair, his Bones didn't look very comfy herself. It was true, she had no control at all.

" _But Booth.."_

"_Shush, Bones._ She's using the sthetoscope._"_ He could see the nurse silently leaving he room to laugh down the corridor, while dr. Crane tried to keep a straight face.

" Bones, Mr. Booth? Now, that can't be a nice petname for such a beautiful woman. Ok, Dr. Brennan, I need you to take deep breathes, as much as you can" Booth fought the urge to retort, instead concentrating on his Bones. He could see that all that deep breathing was quite painful, for sometimes she would just stop in the middle and wince in pain. Finally, it was too much, and she started coughing again. And again, he was there, his hands rubbing her back softly, the other far away from her chest this time, instead being squeezed by her cold fingers. She looked at him, and seemed so helpless that Booth desired he could be in her place._ Man, I'm in deep, deep trouble. I don't think I ever cared for a woman like this. Not even Rebecca, and she's the mother of my child. But Bones…it's Bones. Special . Mine. Oohh, I'm in deep shit._

The cough subdued after a while, and Temperance didn't even tried to talk this time, just cuddling at the bed and Booth. She was honestly too tired. Dr. Crane smiled at her with sympathy, taking of the sthethoscope and hanging around her neck.

" Ok, Dr. Brennan, I have pretty much a diagnosis already, based on your symptoms and the sound of your lungs. Also, I was faxed by a dr. Saroyan with some blood results that were quite helpful. Are you following?" She waited for Temperance nodding, and continued in a professional voice now. " You have high fever,mind confusion, muscular pain, special on the toraciccal ones,cough, and labored breathing, plus other minor symptoms such as nausea, headache, which are more general. The way your lungs sound, though, tell me a lot. There's infiltration, which means that is fluid and possible infection over them. Also, there's a considerable diminished vesicular murmur on the basis of your left lung. All of this points to left lobar pneumonia. I'm positive of my diagnosis, but we'll need to perform an X-ray to see the true extension of it and if there's any pleural fluid in your lungs that I might have been unable to detect. So, I'm starting right now some IV anthitermic associated with pain killers, and as soon as we get the X=rays, I'll start antibiotics. Is that clear?" _I'll never, ever be caught at rain again. Rain is evil. And now, I think that Booth is starting to hyperventilate._

Indeed, Seeley Booth was breathing way too fast for his own good, but he couldn't help it. _Freaking pneumonia?_ Hell, he was counting with a very bad case of flu, maybe bronchitis, but lung infection? Hell, no.

" Ok, then, where do I sign to check her in? And what kind of antibiotics are we talking about? Hold on, Bones, I'll put Cam on the phone right away, and I guess we'll have to call your father, and damn, you don't have any clothes here,nevermind, Ange can get these and.." He was so self focused with his alleged tasks that he failed to see the shaking heads and smiles of the doctor and nurse, or the eye rolling of Bones, or even hear her calling his name several times until she actually had to yell. Which hurt like hell, she tought.

"_BOOTH!" Good, at least he stopped talking and pacing. " _Stop with it. I'm not staying interned."

"Ok, Bones, not funny. Didn't you hear the doctor? You've got pneumonia, Temperance, not a silly cold." He stared at her as if she went insane._ Maybe she is insane. She's speaking nonsense again._

" I'm well aware of that, Booth. But In case you don't remember, I am _a PhD_, so I know a thing or two. Most cases of pneumonia are treated with oral antibiotics, in domicile. There's no need for the patient to stay at the hospital. In fact, several studies shows that it's indeed more benefic to be at your own home, for the risk of getting a secondary infection is way less than staying into a hospital full of resistents bacteria. Am saying anything wrong here, dr. Crane?" For a minute, Booth could see the true and only Temperance Bones Brennan again, his defiant, eloquent Bones, and his heart slowed down a little. He turned his eyes to the doctor, whom smiled kindly at him.

" Dr. Brennan is indeed right, Mr. Booth. Pneumonia can be very well home treated, as long as the patient obey strict orders and keep in touch with his doctor. There are 5 risk classes of pneumonia. Class 1 is always home treated. And most of class 2 and 3, unless there's some other basal disease or condition that requires hospital care. Now, dr. Brennan, unfortunately, is not a class 1, I can tell by the amount and severity of some of her symptoms, but I'm almost sure she'll stick into class 2 of risk. That's the main reason I want the X-ray. If the exam shows so further complication, she can be treated at home, but of course I'll be criterious about that. I'll have to be sure that she's not going to be alone, that there will be always someone in charge making her take her medications on the right time, watching for any signs of worsening. We'll discuss all of this as soon as we get the X-rays. For now, let's focus on making you feel a little better, right? I'll prescribe the IV meds stat. The X-ray technician will be here in a minute. Just relax a little, Mr. Booth. She's in good hands." The doctor squeezed his shoulder lightly before leaving the room to make sure Bones got her meds. Booth looked at her, and she smiled with an easy that all day she thought she didn't have._ But it's so easy to smile for him. Specially I it's to make him feel better._

" It's ok, Booth. I'll be ok. You heard dr. Crane. I'll just ask Angela to stay with me. And if it makes you feel better, I can ask Cam to visit me at home every day." She was bluntly interrupted by his voice, his brow eyes piercing into hers with a intensity that made her dizzy.

" No Angela. I'm staying with you, Temperance. And don't even try to say no, or I'll have my way and not only you stay in this damn hospital, but also you'll go to freaking ICU." While they were having this conversation, the nurse had managed to get into the room and slip the medications into Brennan's IV. She surveyed the couple for a minute, and both could hear her mumbling while closing the curtains once again. " Just partners my ass."

" Fine, Booth. I don't care who stays with me, as long as I'm out of here." _When did I become such a good liar?_ He gave her his boyish " I won" smile, and she rolled her eyes. Once Seeley Booth, always Seeley Booth. They stayed in silence for a couple more minutes, and temperance started to feel awfully drowsy. _Those are strong medications indeed._ She suddenly realized that she was humming, and focused on discovering exactly what song it was. When she did so, she smiled and claimed for her partner.

"Booth?" her voice was sleepy, and he sensed that she would fall asleep soon. He seated again gingerly by her side on the bed, indicating that he was listening. " I got a song for us. I bet you know. I don't quite remember who wrote it, but I've always liked the Elvis Presley version." _Oh boy, here we go again. Why can't she be quiet? Really, I'm gonna question that doctor about this._ Before he could muster any protest, her husky voice was already filling the place, barely a whisper, but still as lovelly as he always thought it was.

_Never know how much I love you, _

_Never know how much I care. _

_When you put your arms around me _

_I get a Fever that's so hard to bear. _

_You give me Fever, _

_when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight _

_Fever - in the morning _

_Fever all through the night _

_Sun lights up the daytime, _

_Moon lights up the night. _

_I light up when you call my name _

_And you know I'm gonna treat you right. _

_You give me Fever, _

_when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight Fever _

_in the morning _

_Fever all through the night _

_Ev'rybody's got the Fever _

_That is something you all know _

_Fever isn't such a new thing _

_Fever started long ago… _

She stopped slowly, her baby blue eyes set on his.

" I don't remember the rest."

" And I don't think that's the kind of fever we're talking bout here in the hospital, Bones. It's a very different one on the song."

" I don't think it's the same either. But it fells right for now. The song." He was about to try and retort, when he realized her eyes closed. She finally had fell asleep.

" I think we got all kinds of fever here, Tempe.I just don't know which one can be more dangerous." He whispered in her ear, adjusting himself in a more comfy position to allow her rest, waiting for the X-rays.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

A.N : I don't own Bones.

Sorry for taking so long to update, but life is busy!

CHAPTER 10- FOR GOOD AND FOR WORSE

Booth got out of the room fast and silently, trying his best not no wake his Bones. The X-ray technician had came a while ago, and had no problem to perform the exam, for Temperance was praticaly asleep, and hardly moved at all. Since then, they've been waiting for the results and the doctor's decision, and it was driving Booth crazy. What was taking so long anyway? His reasonable part kept reminding him that Bones wasn't the only E.R patient at all, and other people needed care as much as his Bones did. But his overly protective side, the one that felt a loop in his stomach every time he realized that Temperance could be in the smallest suffering, would scream at him to go fetch the damn doctor. Hell, get all the hospital staff. But his Bones was actually sleeping right now, and he accepted that as a good sign. Booth suddenly remembered that he had promised to keep Angela and the rest of the team updated, and decided that it was the best time, while Temperance was quiet and apparently good. So, he left the bed carefully and moved a little away of the curtained area, so his voice wouldn't wake her. He didn't have to wait too much time, for Angela answered her phone on the first ring.

" _Booth! Thank God, I was starting to be worried sick here. What took you so long? Yes, it's Booth, jack. Go call Cam." _Booth could hear the buzz at the lab, which reminded him that it was still working hours. In the end, but still.

" Sorry, Ange. It's just that were many things happening, and Bones was awake until a few minutes ago,so I was with her. In fact Í should still be there and not leave her alone at all, but I knew that I had to call you and I didn't want her to wake up, and…"

"_Sweetey. You're babbling. What's wrong with Bren that's making you so nervous? And cut to the chase this time, or you'll give me a heart attack."_ At the Jeffersonian, Angela Montenegro was starting to feel really nervous, while surveying Hodgins and Cam, who came closer. If something could make Booth that nervous, it had to be serious.

" Sorry, Ange. I'm just worried, really sorry. Listen… We're waiting for an X-ray, but the doctor had already given a diagnosis. She says Bones has pneumonia, in her left lung, and she said something about…" But Angela wasn't listening anymore. In fact, she was busy reproducing the same scene that Booth already had performed when the word pneumonia was pronounced first. She was freaking out, and Seeley could almost see her pacing like crazy, cell phone on the ear and her voice a kind of shrieking sound.

"_Pneumonia? Oh my God, Booth. Is it very bad? How much time will she have to stay in there? What else the doctor have said? Is she in a lot of pain? Oh, God, please don't tell me that she's on a breathing machine or something, this is just too disturbing."_ If Booth himself wasn't so worried, he would have laughed by Ange's reaction, for now, hearing it, he realized how silly and desperate he've sounded earlier. But it seemed that laughter wasn't an option for him today. So, he just took a deep breathe and spoke firmly.

" _Angela._ Stop a little. Believe me, I've already freaked out for both of us. She's not that bad, really. The doctor said so. Put me on the voice speaking, so Cam can hear me and see if everything that happened so far is right,ok? She'll know for sure." He could almost see Angela nodding to the phone and clicking the buttom, for she didn't say a word.

" _Hey, Booth. Cam speaking. I think Ange is in some kind of shock here. But we are all listening. You said that dr. Brennan has pneumonia? What else had the doctor said?" _

Seeley Booth felt a wave of affection for Camille saroyan, thanking God for having a doctor friend, specially such a good one as he knew Cam was. She may have been working with the dead for years, but he sure as hell knew her competence to make a living person better. So, he repeated what dr. Crane had explained to him word from word, don't leaving anything out. He finally finished his tale putting in words his worries about his Bones not staying in the hospital, for it still scared him so. What if the doctor was wrong? What if Temperance got worse? He knew he was being a bit unreasonable, but for Bones, he wasn't willing to take any risks. On the other side of the line, Cam listened intently, slightly amused by Booth's excessive worry. He'd better relax a little, or he'll be the one on a hospital bed soon, she thought. Cam used her best calming doctor's voice, looking at Angela to give her reassurance and speaking slowly and clearly so Booth could also hear well and feel reassured.

"_Well, it seems that this dr. Crane has got everything under control. And everything she've said, as well as dr. Brennan, is right. She can heal very well at her home, and I honestly believe that it's best for most patients. The stress of staying at the hospital can actually increase the infection by weakening the imunne system. And if dr. Brennan is a class 2 as dr. Crane thinks, and so do I, as matter of fact, she'll definitely benefict of home care, for it will end any risk of possible hospitalar infection. And I promise I'll go at dr. Brennan's place everyday myself to check on her, Lord know that this woman is a peace of work. But really, Booth, you can relax a little. I really believe she'll be fine. Honestly, Ange, stop looking at me like that. Plus, if she goes home, she'll have to compromise to see a doctor, probably this dr. Crane on a three day basis in order to get new blood tests and x-rays and accompany her recovery. So, if at any moment, anyone feels that she's not getting better, hospital it is."_ A long silence was made after Cam's statements, as everyone was absorving it. Booth actually felt a lot more reassured, and by the sighs he was hearing on the other side of the line, so did Angela.

" Ok, Cam. Fine. I guess you know what you're saying, and so is the other doctor. I just needed assurance from someone that I know that is good. Listen, I really should get back in there, the results must be coming at any minute soon. But just to go faster… Ange, Bones is staying at my place. Don't even try to argue, I've already had this discussion with Temperance. It's my place or a damn hospital room. I want to keep my eye on her 24 hours per day. Can you stop by her place when your work there is done and pick some of her things? So, when Bones is released, everything will be ready, and things will be fast. I'll ask you to drop at my place, if it's not too much. So, you can see her and help me to settle her. I think she'll like to see you guys all, it's an open invitation. But she stays at my place. End of story." Just from the phone, Angela knew that Seeley Booth wouldn't take a no or any discussion about it. If it were other person claiming for Bren's whereabouts while she was sick, Angela would for sure just tell that person to kiss her ass and forget it. Her best friend, her caring. But Angela knew that Booth was the only one she really trusted that would never, ever hurt her friend in any way. Actually, Angela thought that agent hot-stuff was the best thing that had ever happened in Brennan's life, and oh, this was such _a great opportunity. The two of them alone in his apartment ? All I have to do is to make sure Bren gets better really, really soon, so she could enjoy her staying at Booth's in a much fun and yummy way…_ She hadn't even realized she was smiling wickedly until Cam nudged her with an elbow, while covering the cell's speaker so Booth couldn't hear them.

" You have such a dirty mind, Ange. Honestly, the woman is sick!" Cam shook her head, always amazed by Angela's habilities to imagine naught things in every single scenario.

" Well, nothing that a little loving care from studly can't solve. And then, a _lot of love and other stuff, if you know what I mean._"

" I do, Angela. No need to explain, thank you. But right now, first things first. Hodgins, will you keep this crazy girlfriend of yours in control? If she barges in Booth's place today and starts talking with dr. Brennan about Booth, love and sex at the same sentence, I'm sure she will run for her life. _With pneumonia._ So… no teasing Brennan for now, right, Ange?" Cam looked so stern that Angela felt actually ashamed, as Hodgins placed an arm around her shoulders.

" I promise to monitor every word that came out of this beautiful mouth, boss. But I would like to suggest that any of you two get back to he phone. I don't think G-man is enjoying the waiting. Or understanding it, for that matter." The two woman looked at the cell startled, as if remembering only now that Booth was, indeed, waiting. Angela grabbed the phone quickly.

" Okay, studly, sorry. I guess I just freaked out and the others were trying to calm me down a bit. But I was listening. Fine, I'll let you have Bren, but you have to promise to take the best care ever. If I think otherwise, you'll be a dead man, and I don't even care if you were the best sniper in the world, I would still manage to make you push daisies. Got it?" Booth actually smiled at this little speech. He wouldn't expect less of Angela.

" Got it, Ange. Don't worry. And you're welcome to visit her as much as you want. Look, I really need to get back…" He was fidgeting more and more, afraid that his Bones would wake up to find herself alone.

"_Ok, I'm letting you go. You just call me again when she's released, and I'll be at your apartment with her things in a blink of eyes." _

_(------------------------------)_

Temperance Brennan woke up slowly, feeling her head unusually heavy and her body oddly tired. It was hard to even open her eyes, in fact. Once she managed to do so, she would have jumped immediately if her body didn't scream so strongly against it. She didn't have the slightest clue of where she was. It was a strange bed, a strange place, and nobody was there to explain what the hell was happening. She tried to remember if she was in some kind of accident, but a sudden memory of Booth carrying her inside the hospital emergency snapped at her. And in a rush, all came back, including her horrible day, that damn IV in her arm and the doctor diagnosis. She remembered receiving drugs for her fever and pain, and then the sleepness that took over her body. And Booth. He was there too, she was sure of it. In fact, she was sure that, when she fell asleep, she did it with her head resting by his shoulder. And that was when she started to panic. He was gone. She had scared him for life , probably with all the insane things that had came out of her mouth since she've met him today._ Oh my God, I think I actually sang for him. It wasn't a dream. No wonder he left._ Despite of all her self control, she felt her eyes stinging with tears. She've ruined the best thing in her life. She probably had said so many stupid things that Booth had finally realized that nothing good could come up of staying near her. She never thought that it would hurt so much, but now that it had happened, she felt like she was drowning or something. All the air seemed to have escaped. She had driven him away. Her partner, her friend, her…she didn't quite had a word for all that Seeley Booth meant to her. Just that he was…Booth. And right now, she realized how much she needed him. The sound of steps coming closer made her try desperately to wipe away the stupid, unwelcome tears that insisted on fall down her cheeks. There was another reason why she hated to fall ill. She would become awfully emotional, and the slightest thing would make her cry. Except that Booth leaving her was not just something, she thought.

Temperance turned to the other side, in order to prevent whoever that was entering the room seeing her current state. If only her shoulders stopped shaking with the effort to suppress the tears and possible hipcups, she might had achieved her goal. Instead, a strong hand rested over her shoulder and made her face the uninvited person. It wasn't just someone, she realized between the blur that the tears made over her eyes.

" Temperance? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you in pain? Where's the emergency bottom in this room?" Brennan tried hard to regain her composure while those warm brown eyes prodded into hers, but it was useless, specially because Booth's hands were so caring, and his expression so worried._ He hadn't left._ She shook her head, trying to say that nothing was wrong with her, at least not physical, despite of the already stated pneumonia. She managed to grab Booth's hands, preventing him of pressing the calling bottom unnecessary. She had everything she needed by now.

" I'm fine. I'm sorry." Thankfully, she wasn't hipcupping, so her voice managed to be understandable. Booth gazed deeply at her, as if trying to decide if she was telling the true. " really, Booth. It's just…I've told you that I become odd when I'm ill. I speak insane and silly things, and I get emotional." Brennan knew that it was time to stop speaking, but then again, her stubborn tongue was in control today, not her brain. " I thought you had left me." _Great, temperance. Now, no one will be able to blame him if he indeed leave. Who would want to stay with an irrational, hysteric woman?_

" What? Bones? Why in hell I would leave you? I was just calling Angela and telling her what's happening , I've promised her to do so." Booth stared bewilred at his Bones, honestly didn't knowing what to do, except seat once again by her side on the bed and stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. That couldn't be good at all. " Honey, why would I _ever_ go anywhere but here?" She seemed ready to say something, but thought better at the last moment, and averted her eyes. But Seeley Booth wasn't one to be ignored that way. " Temperance. Look at me. What is it? Why on earth would you get this idea?" She tired to pull away, but he was stronger. She darted her eyes to the white curtain, her voice a bare whisper.

" You already left me once." Weren't he listening very carefully, Booth would have failed to hear, for her voice was hardly audible. Bones kept staring at the curtain, her eyes now somewhat dull, her face like stone.

" What? I've never…" And then, it snapped him. He did left her. Not willingly, not knowing, but he did. That damn fake death, when Sweets _forgot_ to tell her that he was in fact, very alive. His Bones had thought that he was never coming back, and once again he felt like punching Lance sweets until he became some kind of flash pulp. How could he've never seen this coming? His Bones had been abandoned several times in the past. And after that episode, of course she would fear that he would do the same eventually.

" I wouldn't blame you, Booth. I wont. Really. I mean, I'm just bothering you here, there's no reason at all for you to stay here with me. Or to stay with me out of work at all, to be true. I'm aware that I'm not a fine company, I'm not funny, I don't know other subjects than science to discuss, I don't know how to deal with people in social occasions, I…" She was shut by two fingers placed firmly down her lips, and a pair of very sweet brown eyes smiling at hers.

" And yet, I think that you're the most interesting woman that I've ever met. Crazy, stubborn and sometimes annoying, but still… the one I want to spend all my time." She tried to speak, but he kept going. " You are not bothering me, you never do. Yes, I'm worried about you right now, but that's not your fault. It's not like you've asked to be sick. But I'm here plainly because of one single thing, and I want you to pay attention on this: _I like spending time with you. I like to hear your absurd and anthropological theories, I like to hear you blabbering about everything and anything, I like to laugh when you say some wrong popular expression, I like to hear you trying to prove that you are always right. I. Like. Staying. With. You. Anytime." _

For a moment, it seemed that all that existed in the world was the two of them. They stared at each other in utter amazement, and all that Boot could think was that, finally, the true time had come.

"_Aaawww, dr. Craig. Look at those two lovebirds." _The unmistakable voice of Bones nurse was heard, and in a second Booth was on his feet, his brain a fog, an only thought at it;

" _Why do I just know that things will never be the same after this?"_

_TBC…_

_You know the drill… reviews, reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Still don't own Bones!

CHAPTER 11- MI CASA ES SU CASA

" Honestly, Marie, You do need sometimes to get a grip. You've spoiled their moment, that's for sure. So sorry about this one behavior, by the way. She's my best nurse, but her mouth is not known by being discrete." Dr. Crane's voice was at the same time stern and amused, and Booth felt like a five year old looking at his mom as stealing cookies. _Everytime . Everytime We seen to be getting somewhere, something or someone happens._

" Hey, it was just a kind comment. They _do look great together._ I mean, Mr. Booth reminds me of my first husband, may his soul rest in peace. He was so protective and sweet, and…" Booth felt his ears burning, and looked at Bones to see her own reaction. Her lips were pursed, and he was not sure if she was trying not to laugh or complain. Nevertheless, her hand found his own, and motioned him to come back close._ I think that this pneumonia is the least of my problems. I don't seem able to stay away from Seeley Booth._

"Ok, Marie. You are making my patient uncomfortable. Time to go back to professional." The nurse Marie nodded apologetically , and moved to the other side of Bones bed, checking her IV. " That's what I'm talking about. So, dr. Brennan, Mr. Booth. We have the X-rays." The doctor showed them the images, and Booth couldn't help but smile as his Bones squinted at the images in front of her. Once a scientist, always a scientist. " As I've said before, dr. Brennan has a left lobar pneumonia, the X-ray only confirms it. It also gives us some other information. There's a bit of pleural liquid in your lung bases, but nothing too much. Your lungs should be able to absorb it by themselves. However, pleural liquid is a new risk factor. And the shape of the infection observed at the X-rays shows that your pneumonia isn't caused by the most common bacteria, meaning _S. Pneumoniae._ Based on the images, I would say that you probably have Mycoplasma, which is a bit more resistant. Probably at where you work, with so many antiques and different things coming from all over the world, you've managed to get this special kind of bacteria. I'll have a blood culture just to confirm so." Temperance winced at those results._ Why can't I just have at least a normal pneumonia? And now, Booth is starting to hyperventilating again, I guess._ Indeed, Seeley Booth felt again his heart skip a beat. He had no a idea of the true meaning of the types of bacteria thing, but it couldn't be good if it wasn't the usual one, right? _Damn Jeffersonian, full of all world germs with all these old stuff. I don't care if they are full of historycall value if made my Bones sick. I think we should just burn all of them._

" Ok, Doc, so you think that Bones should stay here in the hospital, right? Because of this bacteria thing and that pleural liquid? Maybe in a more restricted area?" Temperance rolled her eyes in annoyance, squeezing his hand in order to caught his attention, while the nurse only snickered. Luckly, dr. Crane managed to keep a straight face.

"_Booth, stop with it! I'm not dying!_ The doctor is just saying that I'll be in a different kind of antibiotic despite of the usual ones to treat lung infection, and possibly for a longer time. Plus, I may have to stay in rest for a little longer. Stop with this interning me fixation! I'm not staying in a hospital, it's completely unnecessary. Will you please, please explain to this infuriating man, dr. Crane? He doesn't believe a word of what I say, he just assumes that I'm lying."

" Well, considering that you've spent _the whole day lying about how you were really feeling, Temperance,_ then I think that I'm very much allowed to doubt you now. About one hour ago you could barely speak. You just look a little better now because of the meds in your IV." He spoke smugly, charm smile in place. Two pairs of resolute eyes gazed at Dr. Crane as if trying to make their point and see who was right, blue and brown, and she surveyed the couple in front of them. _Ahh, the youth._

" Well. Although you are definitely right about dr. Brennan current state, meaning her improvement because of the medicines, I'll still have to agree with her about the lack of need for her to stay in the hospital. Yes, her pneumonia is atypic, but nothing extremely out of the ordinary. But as the intelligent woman you are, dr. Brennan, then you are well aware that it requires more care and makes you very, very near of class 3 of risk. So, I'll need to feel very reassured, before letting you go, that you'll fulfill every recommendation of mine, and that _someone will be always with you, for at least a week._ You'll need a lot of bed rest, taking your medicines at the correct time, meeting me at the hospital clinic every three days for a check up. If those requirements are not fulfilled, I'm afraid I'll have to keep you here."

Although every part of Seeley Booth screamed that it was the opportunity he was waiting to keep his Bones at the safety of an hospital, he knew by just looking at her pleading eyes that he wouldn't be able to do it. He couldn't just ignore her will just to make him feel safer. And hell, _he was going to take care of her,so nothing bad would happen, simply because he would be there, caring, protecting._

" She'll do everything you say, doc. I'll make sure of it. You just name it, and I'll do it." He seated again by her side on the bed, but his eyes were set on the doctor.

" Glad to know, Mr. Booth. I already said most part of it. I'll just add that dr. Brennan must stay in strict bed rest for the next 24 hours, in order to let her body recover a little." Booth felt his Bones ready to retort, and gave her a warning look. " Plus, I want her at home for an entire week, and I mean it. She we'll just leave the house to her clinical appointments. After that, We'll see about coming back to work and so on. The treatment will last 14 days, but if she reacts satisfactory in a week, she can very well go back slowly to her normal activities and finish the treatment doing her normal things…" This time, Booth wasn't able to keep Temperance from protesting.

" _What? A week at home? Oh, no. No way._ I have a lot of work to do, I can't just simply _stay at home as a helpless, little woman._ _What am I supposed to do, just lay down and stare to the ceiling? And 24 hours of bed rest? I can't be expected to do such a thing, I'm a perfectly grown woman and I don't need anyone doing everything for me._ I mean, there are tons of remains to be identified at the institute, a murder investigation going on, and you are seriously telling me to just stay at home and not set my foot outside unless it's to go to doctor's appointment? Booth, tell her. Tell her that I can't do this, you know that I'll go crazy." Her baby blue eyes glued in his, but this time Seeley Booth had to use all his power and stay firm.

" Sorry, Bones. _This or freaking ICU, remember?"_ He meant every word. And that's why she had to go to his place and stay with him, he kept repeating as a mantra. Because he was the only person who could control her impulses and show her that now and then, all of us needed to be cared. It had nothing to do with the fact that he would be unable to sleep knowing that she was sick somewhere else than near him. Nothing to do with the fact that, despite all the awkwardness, he was enjoying hearing some of his Bones nonsense, and dear lord, enjoying the way she seemed so dependable of him, the way, she would touch him and ask for physical contact.

" You are enjoying this, aren't you? Typical, stupid, blunt force alpha male." She knew she had to capitulate, but it didn't meant that she wasn't allowed to complain. Temperance Brennan wasn't a woman to enjoy the slightest dependence at all. But part of her, and she blamed on her fever, kept giving her this warm feeling while imagining Booth's soft words while near her, and how great he could be when she was feeling so horrible. How badly she wanted to stay near him, hear his words, feel his embrace. Definitely the fever.

" _You complain as much you want, honey, this alpha male is going_ _to make sure that you do as you're told, thank you_." Booth's smile was quickly changed by a pained expression when he felt small fingers pinching his forearm. " Ouch, Bones! Don't pinch me! Geez!"

" Then, don't _honey_ me." She pouted and looked defiantly at him, and he rubbed his sore arm.

" You know, I liked you better when you were saying and doing nonsense. Does violent behavior also counts in your weirdness while sick?"

" Try me, and you'll see." But she was already sorry for pinching Booth and starting an argument. First of all, because I was just wrong to do so with the person who was there for her despite all her crazyness. She didn't want to hurt Booth at all. Second, because after the spur of adrenalin, her body was again complaining against any action, from speaking to moving. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment the exact time that things started to look blurred. " I think that those medications are long gone." And again, her inappropriate tongue took control, showing everybody that no, she wasn't ok. Booth immediately stopped mumbling about violence and pulled her close.

" That's exactly why I'm putting you in a 24 hours exclusively bed rest, dr. Brennan. Your body is suffering too much stress from high temperature, and need a while to start to recover. It's not going to happen if you keep fussing and fighting all the time. After this first day, you'll hopefully feel much better and will be able to wonder around the house, do small shores, very slowly, I might add. But most of all, this week is for recovery. A lot of sleeping, watching TV, eating healthly, and so on. _And taking your medicines strictly on the right time._ Here's the prescription, you can take them on the hospital pharmacy. Now, there's antythermic, pain killers, antibiotic and a gastric protector, since I'm giving you eritromicyn as antibiotic, dr. Brennan, which will make you probably nauseous on the first days, for it's very strong. Hence, the gastric protector. In case of too much nausea, you can take specific drugs for this symptom, as dramin. Now, Mr. Booth. If you are the one that's going to be with her, do nor let the correct time of the medication pass, I repeat. Every 6 hours. Any doubts?" She asked kindly, making sure that everything was understood and also taking her time to analyze if she was doing the right thing by letting dr. Temperance Brennan go. Just by the small amount of time she've spent with the woman, dr. Crane could say that she was quite handful. But then again, The man named Booth seemed a force of nature as well, and she didn't have the slightest doubt that he was going to make sure that Brennan stayed just fine.

" No. I think we got everything covered for now." Booth spoke with a certain that he didn't actually had, but his Bones seemed so tired, her eyes again groggy, her body starting to curl against his. She wanted to rest.

(---------------------------)

The release papers were finally done, the instructions repeated for both of them for what looked as the hundredth time, Brennan's appointment was already scheduled due to three days, and they were finally set to go. Booth had quickly called Angela announcing they were leaving, and heard pleased that all of them, including Cam, were going to his place. Good. Cam could take a look at his Bones and make sure she was fine. They managed to leave the room after thanking the doctor and nurse and a bit of arguing-_"No wheelchair, Booth!"-_ and now, both health professionals watched the retrieving couple, her arms placed on his neck, while he carefully carried her out of the place, exactly the same vision when they had just arrived. Nurse Marie shook her head and let out a small smile, looking at her co worker of years.

" You know, Monica. Pneumonia is the smallest of their problem to cure. They need a blindness treatment, mark my words." Dr. Monica Crane watched their interactions as they retreated, the way his eyes kept staring at hers, the way her head rested on the curve of his neck as if there, nothing bad at all could happen.

" I don't think there's blindness at all with those two, Marie. Although I can say there's fear for an entire life."

(-----------------------------)

Booth looked at the woman sleeping at his passenger seat, once again feeling sorry by the fact that he was about to disturb her. She was so quiet, yet he could see that it wasn't a peaceful slumber, for she fidgeted and often whispered inaudible words. Her cheeks where flushed, and he immediately knew that the fever was coming back. Fortunately, this time, they would be more ready for it, thanks for the medications that he had purchased. Also, tanks to the fact that they had finally arrived at his apartment, and she would be able to rest on a decent bed. Booth got out of the car and went to her side, opening her door carefully and securing her in his arms.

" Temperance. We're home." She opened her eyes slowly, feeling her muscles protest by her movement, as she tried to get up and walk by herself, while her brain registered Booth's word's: _We're home_. The stupid wave of emotions came with full force by his statement, because it made her feel as she was, indeed, Home. She felt home wherever Seeley Booth was.

Once again in that day, her body betrayed her, for as she tried to keep on her own feet and walk, her legs felt like jelly and very inch of her hurt, and she couldn't suppress a small whimper. And once again Seeley Booth simply scooped her on his arms, ignoring her feeble protest, until they were by his doorstep, which he carefully opened, never letting her go._ This is too dangerous. For both of us. But damn, it feels so good to be so near him. I have never though that I would actually enjoy his alpha male tendencies so much._ She opened her eyes when she felt being put somewhere soft, and her eyes almost dropped of her orbits once she realized that the soft place was his bed._Booth's bed. I wonder what Angela would have to say about this. It smells like him. It's good._

Seeley Booth was fighting his own battle by the vision of Temperance Brennan lying on his bed. So many times he had imagined this view, but always his reason would take over and remind him that it was a very, very bad a idea._ She looks so small in there._

" Booth…I can sleep on the couch. No way I'm taking your bed .I'm already bothering you enough by making you allegedly take care of me.I'm not chasing you away of your own bedroom." She stood by a seating position, so their eyes were on the same level.

" Yeah, leave the sick woman on the couch. Not happening, Bones. You need to be the most comfy ever. And who said anything about me leaving my bedroom?" He smiled calmly, and could almost see the engines on her brain working.

" You are going to sleep with me? Because I don't mind at all. I think it'll be very good, in fact. Do you sleep entirely dressed?" _And here's the tongue of hell making it presence , if there's this God that Booth believes in so much, please make me mute now._

_If only she had any idea about the effects of her words in me, this insane woman. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the gentleman I am. Because damn, I wish I could just lye down and grab her against me._ Instead, Booth gave her a polite smile and disappeared under the bed for a while, coming back with something blue on his hand.

" Inflable cushion, Temperance. Gotta keep an eye at you all night." They stared at each other for a while, her brain trying desperately to regain control, his chocolate eyes examining her sweetly, as if trying to say something.

" I wish you could sleep with me instead." Her brain had lost the battle. Booth kept gazing at her mouth agape, but oh, who he was trying to kid? His heart was jumping like crazy, and he felt as if he could whoop as a little boy after winning his first baseball game. They stayed lost in this world for only lord could know, until a shrieking sound made them again realize that the planet was indeed full with other people. His bell announced it all right.

" I guess Ange is here with your things."

TBC…

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N : I don't own Bones!

Ok, please read this one bellow, people!

Season finale? Oh. My. God. Holly shit, F***. With this finale, it's impossible for me not to start another fic…I know it's crazy, but…Man!! It's just coming and coming, and the first chapter is almost ready in my mind. So, yeah…there will be a new story soon, and it will start exactly after the last phrase( OMG, again) of the episode was said. Literally. So, if you like my stories, a new one is coming soon, entitled: " I remember it well" . What you think about this title, by the way?

So… here we go!

CHAPTER 12- BURNING

The door bell rang again, and Booth rose slowly, giving Bones a reassuring smile._ Saved by Angela, of all people. Let's just pray for Bones don't mention this sleeping arrangement to her._

" You just stay still and try to relax, ok? I'll be right back with everyone." Brennan surveyed him tiredly, at the same time snuggling against his pillows._ Jeez, what a view. Ok, focus, Seeley._ He got out of the bedroom and walked fast to his door, before the bell bothered his Bones again. Three smiling faces met him outside, and he stayed out of the way, motioning them to come in.

" Hey, stud. Where's Bren?" Angela didn't bother to make small talk. She was honestly worried about her best friend, and Hodgins and cam also looked at Booth questioningly. If Temperance stopped rationalizing everything in her life, he thought, she would realize exactly how loved she was. There were her friends, all tired from a long working day, but still smiling and eager to see her and make sure that she would be ok.

" And good night to you too, Ange." He mocked some hurt, lightening the mood, at the same time striding to his bedroom. " Where else would she be? In bed, just as the doctor ordered. Not that she's very happy about it. She's restricted to bed for the next 24 hours." Cam gave him a look of pity.

" That, I can only imagine. You've got hard work , big man." She stated the obvious, and Angela had the nerve to snicker.

" Yeah, thanks to remind me, Cam. And Ange, snickering? Not helping. I think I'll have to tie her down at bed." Right after he said it, Booth realized how that had sound._ Fuck, that came out wrong._

" I don't think dr. B will be keen to this kind of games at her current state, if you know what I mean, G-man. But if you tie her up, remember to do it smoothly, dude." Hodgins certainly had guts, that Booth could give him. Nevertheless, he shot the man a killing look, and stopped in front of his bedroom door, his voice low.

" Ok, you guys. Enough with these comments, specially in front of Bones, Lord knows that she's already speaking a lot of nonsense without you giving her any ideas. Plus, no staying for too much time, she needs her rest, and we all know Bones. She doesn't like to be seen in a weakening situation. Cam, you'll take a look at her, right? And at her meds?" he stared at each of the squints, and all of them nodded seriously. _Here we go._ Booth opened the door to find Temperance with eyes wide open, although he could say that all she wanted was a good sleep. But oh, his Bones had to show strength everytime.

" Hey Bones. Look at what the cat brought in." His tune was naturally sweet, for he had been using it for quite a while now, since the hospital, but it didn't pass unnoticed for the others, nor the way that Brennan's eyes seeked for his in reassurance.

" You don't have a cat, Booth." She stated slowly as if he was mentally deprived, and he had to laugh.

" It's an expression, sweetey. It means a surprise, meaning us." Angela approached her friend, seating carefully by her side. Cam took all the medications that Booth already had displayed in his bedtable, examining each of them carefully, and Hodgins stood by Angela, a hand resting at her shoulders.

" How are you feeling, dr. B?" Bones raised her eyes to her friends, and Booth felt his heart skip a beat. She looked…defeated.

" I have a non typical pneumonia, my head is killing me, it hurts to breathe, I can barely stand on my own and I'm doomed to a week of staying at home exclusively, not to mention a stupid 24 hours bed rest. I've never felt so bad in my entire life, both physically and mentally." She spoke flatly, at the same time that her eyes once again on that day welled with tears._ I cannot control anything any longer. I've just complained like a baby at a simple, polite question._ " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just…"

" It's your verbal dyarreia, sweetey. Plus, you have the right to complain as much as you want. It's sickness prerogative. Don't worry about it,ok?" Angela squeezed her best friend hand, feeling the heat emanating from it. " Do you need anything, want anything?"

Temperance looked at Booth for a while, as if trying to tell him that what she wanted was already there. Then, she gave him a shy smile, never stopping to held his gaze.

" I would like very much to take a shower." Booth listened to those words in disbelief, and started to wonder how high was her fever.

" Bones…what part of strict bed rest didn't you understand? We have a doctor here, in case you need some enlightenment." He could almost see cam rolling her eyes and smiling in amusement, but he didn't care. He had a battle to fight.

" I think you need more explanations than I do, Booth. Clearly, I'm allowed to go to the bathroom now and then, I'm sure cam will agree with me. So, I would like to g to the bathroom and take a shower. I feel horrible on these clothes, and I surely don't want to wear my clean ones without some refreshment. I had a high fever, which made me sweat, and this is utter uncomfortable. Plus, I smell like hospital." Booth almost moaned outloud by the look of pure resolution at her eyes.

" _Bones…I can't let you go take a shower by yourself._ You've just admitted that you can barely stand on your own." _And I surely can't stay in the bathroom with you. Too much temptation. Plus, I'm a gentleman._

" Hey, what are we, transparent and useless?" Angela's voice brought Booth back to earth, and he stared dumbly at her. " Me and Cam can help Bren out. I'm sure we can handle, stud. We're here to help, remember?" Before he could answer, Cam's voice joined.

" It can actually be a good thing, Booth. A shower is a natural way to get fever down, and I'm sure Dr. Brennan will feel much better. You boys could see something for her to eat while the girls are occupied." Cam locked Booth's eyes in hers, giving him her best doctor reassuring smile. " It's fine, Seeley. She's in good hands." Booth surveyed his Bones for a long time, feeling his chest heavy at the mere though of leaving her. It didn't matter that she was in good, friendly hands. And right there, he realized once again, but this time with full certain, that he was truly lost. Temperance Brennan had him for good. He sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

" Fine. But take just the exact necessary time, and then, get her in bed. I mean it. And you better behave, _Temperance, or I swear I'll drive you back to the hospital._" Hodgins was already leaving the room and Booth followed angrily, closing the door behind him, not before he heard Angela's last words.

" Don't worry, sweetey. He's just upset because he doesn't get to see you naked. Yet, anyway."

(--------------------------)

Booth paced back and forth at his living room, his eyes set at the corridor, waiting for the bedroom to open. _Honestly, how long can a shower last? I mean, I've managed to fetch dinner and all, and they're still locked over there? What's up with woman and bathroom together anyway?_

" Booth. You're making a hole in the floor. Just sit down and relax a little ,will you? Brennan is fine, it's not like she's being held hostage by al kaeda. Really, dude. You're making me dizzy." Hodgins shook his head at the FBI agent. _He is soo whipped._

" What's taking them so long?" he sat at the tip of his couch, and Jack gave him a condescendent smile.

" They are chicks. I rest my case just by that." Booth rolled his eyes and took a deep breathe, and Hodgins surveyed the man with interest. They had become good friends as the years passed, and Booth had given he good advices now and then. Maybe it was his turn to return the favor. " You know, G-man… maybe you should just accept this mess as an opportunity to… venture your feelings. It's a good timing, I guess." He spoke gingerly, watching Seeley Booth immediately tense up and shot him a murderous look.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Hodgins. But whatever it is, you can stop now." _Yeah, like hell I don't know what he's talking about. Man, Am I that obvious?_ Apparently, he was, for Hodgins actually snorted.

" Oh, please. What you think people are, blind, deaf and retarded? You two have been dancing around each other like, _forever._ It's not just about your feelings, Booth, it's about hers too. I live with Angela, remember? And she tells me _everything._ So, I feel very secure to say that dr. B is as indifferent to you as you are to her. Which is, nothing at all. She's just hard to crack." Booth stood mouth agape at jack Hodgins words, feeling suddenly dizzy. And just then, the bedroom door was opened and Ange's head appeared.

" Okay, she's decent!" Booth shook his head trying to organize his thoughts, knowing that Hodgins words would stay in his head for only Lord knew how long. He avoided eye contact with his friend, instead entering the room to find a vision from heaven. There was his Bones, fresh and smelling so damn good, wearing a silky PJ, the exact tune of blue of her eyes. She smiled at him tiredly, and he realized how much effort it must have been for her to just get out of the bed, let alone take a shower, no matter how much help she had. But despite all that, he had to admit that she looked much better, just as Cam had predicted. Even her spirits seemed to have lightened up a little.

" Whoa, Bones. You look great." He blurted out before he could police himself, feeling his ears burn immediately, for Angela and Cam exchanged knowing smiles.

" I told you that a bath would be good." Her voice was hoarse and yet smug, and he could see the drowsiness taking her body and mind. Apparently, so did the others, and Cam started to speak at once.

" I think we better be going now, it's been a long day. Booth, you better feed her now, before she falls asleep. I've left at your nightstand the times to her antibiotics and the other meds. Since the antibiotics is every six hours, I figured that you could start at midnight. Then noon, six o'clock and midnight all over again. The rest in on the paper, and you know you can call me anytime. Both of you." She smiled at Brennan as a goodbye, and his Bones muttered a sleepy " Thank you". Angela also raised, kissing her friend on the forehead.

" The same applies to me and Jack, sweetey. And as soon as you're in better shape, I'll be here with a bunch of fun things in order to keep you from getting bored ok? We can have a bunch of movie nights, so your pop education can improve a little. We can ogle together at Brad Pitt's butt, George Clooney awful charm, Johnny Depp hotness and so on. Be nice with hot stuff here, ok? Remember, he's on your side, not otherwise."

They left the room waving their goodbyes, and Booth flashed her a smile that clearly told her he would be back soon.

He escorted all of them to his door, longing to be back with Temperance.

" So, Booth…what are you gonna do about work? I've been meaning to ask, but keep forgetting." Angela asked kindly, and Booth felt glad. He'd almost forgotten to ask her.

" yeah, thank you to bring this up, I was almost forgetting. You think you can come here tomorrow morning and stay with Bones for a few hours, Ange? It's just the time for me to get into the headquarters and talk to Cullen, I'm asking for a week off, to be discounting at my vacation time. I'll be back really quick, you wont have stay that long, and…"

" Say no more, Studly. I'll be here 7:30, sharp. And you can take your time, no worries. I have a very understanding boss." Angela smiled playfully to cam, who bowed in mock thanks.

" You sure do. I'll pass by after work tomorrow too, ok, Seeley? It will be good for her do have a daily medical following." She waved her goodye then, disappearing by the hall, followed by Ange and Hodgins, who turned back .

" Think about what I've said, will you, G-man?"

(-----------------------------)

Booth rested the last clean dish at his counter, happy that the day was mostly over. He've managed to make her eat a little, and even made her laugh with silly stories, and soon enough it was midnight. He quickly gave her all the right medicines, and retreated to his kitchen to dish wash before crashing himself, Temperance already asleep by the time he've left the room, tucked between his sheets and blanket.

He dried his hands and came back to the bedroom, making sure he didn't make any noise to wake Brennan, entering in the bathroom and taking himself a quick shower. It was a chilly night, so he put besides his usual sleeping pants a light t- shirt. He crept into the darkroom, watching his Bones laying perfectly still, looking peaceful for the first time on that day. He almost let her words-_I wish you could sleep with me-_ win the inner battle he was fighting, and just cuddle against her . But Seeley Booth was one of the few men in the world that felt that being a gentleman was a very important thing. He knew that Bones behavior was altered because of the illness. So, wouldn't be taking advantage of her by taking those words seriously? She sounded sincere, and part of him honestly believed that she wanted him near. But now it was too late to be sure, he thought, as he watched her slumber._She looks beautiful._ Sighing, he crept at the cushion, paying close attention to her breathing and any distraught sound that might come from his Bones, making sure she was ok, to finally give in to his own body tiredness. Sleep came fast, like a bliss.

At first, he thought he was dreaming. A bad dream, but still, a dream. Bones was crying somewhere, as if she was in pain and afraid. She would whine and call his name, and then, a small silence would take over for a while. And then, it would start all over again. He rolled over, only partially awake, planning on moving his sleeping position, so the dream would fade. But then, her voice grew stronger, almost screaming, and his brain cried in alert. It wasn't a dream at all. Bones was indeed crying and speaking confused words.

Booth raised to his feet in nanoseconds, just to find his Bones tossing and turning in his bed, sweat all over her face, as she kept talking,a pained expression all over her face.

"_Booth…run. No,no. Please, !" _Even in her sleep the tears rolled down her face, and Booth was fast to scoot into the bed, one hand gently placing in her forearm, shaking her of whatever nightmare she was trapped. Her skin was like fire, and Booth suddenly felt any rest of sleep go away.

" Bones… Temperance…wake up." She cried harder, moving as if struggling against something. " C'mon, honey. You're dreaming." He shaked her a little harder, but no response came. He bended over her, feeling her forehead, and stifled himself a cry. She was literally burning.

" NO! _Booth, don't…"_ he knew now that the fever was taking over her, and she needed to wake up. Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them, his voice louder now.

" Temperance…wake up. _I really need you to wake up,baby. BONES ."_ Her eyes opened all of sudden, and she stared at him with a fear that Seeley Booth never imagined she could have. She started to cry and pulled him, clinging onto him, as if she didn't do so, he would escape, her lips still managing to form words, but he couldn't quite understand what she was saying, except that his name was repeated over and over again. Honestly, he didn't care about what she was saying, because the way her body was close to him now, he could feel the heat in her skin. The fever was probably at the roof.

" It's ok, honey. Really, it was just a dream. See? I'm here. C'mon, Tempe, let me move just a little, I just need to turn the lamp and take the thermometer.I'm not going anywhere. See?" he managed to keep an arm around her, the other stretching to take what he needed. " Here. Just keep this on your mouth for a while. I'm not going anywhere." Booth managed to put the thermometer in Brennan's mouth, holding his gaze on her. Her breathing was starting to get back to a normal pace, but still looked somewhat strange. And now that she had stopped tossing and squirming, he could see she was shivering. A small beep was all that he needed, and he took that damn thing out of her mouth, squinting his eyes to read the numbers. When he managed to see it, he doubled checked._ Oh, fuck. That can't be right. Fuck ,fuck._ But the way her eyes seemed dull, the way she was shaking so hard, the body covered in sweat and the damn heat told everything. _104,7._ Way too high for a normal person to take for long. He knew that such a high fever had to be diminished right away,for there was even risk of seizures. He also knew that a medicine would take too much time to a satisfactory effect.

" Bones. Look at me. Are you hearing me?" He waited for her confirmation to continue. " Good. Listen, I'm getting out of the bed for just a second, and then I'm coming back for you, ok? I'm just going to the bathroom."

" No. Stay here. I'm so cold." Even her voice was trembling, and he was already hating himself for what he was about to do.

" I know, honey. It's very cold for you, I know. But it's just a second, and then I'm fetching you. I'm sorry." He quickly let go of her fingers, and ran to the bathroom, guilty already all over his chest. He started the shower, adjusting the water to keep it cold. _Bones is going to kill me someday for this. Lord help me._ He then came back at the same fast pace, realizing that Temperance was already curled against a blanket. Her teeth were gritting.

" Temperance… I need you to come with me,ok? I'm carrying you out of the bed now." She gave him a frightened and confused look, and his heart ached a little.

" What? No, Booth._I'm so cold. And I'm so tired._ I just want to stay here. It hurts to move." _She looks so fragile. And she has no idea what's gonna happen. Jeez, I wish I could be sick in her place._

" I'm really sorry, sweetheart. You don't get to choose on this one." He knew how weak she must have be feeling by her lack of fighting back when he grabbed her sheets out of her and scooped her in his arms. The only way she protested was verbally, and it was killing him, so he kept telling how sorry he was while they entered the bathroom. He stopped for just a moment in front of the running water before getting inside with her, the cold water making himself shiver, and this time she struggled against him.

" Let me go, Booth, stop. It's freezing,_I'm freezing. Why are you doing this?_" Her voice was so shaky that he could barely understand, but her eyes said it all. Booth kept chanting in his brain _104.7, you have no choice.104.7. 104.7_, while his voice kept it's own mantra, his arms firm against her, the cold water running strong and soaking them.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"_

_TBC…_

The more reviews I get, the more motivated I feel to write…


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: I don't own Bones. Ah, if only…

Thank you all for the reviews. Please, keep then coming!

CHAPTER 13- BODY HEAT

"_Booth, please. Please stop. Let me go, it's so cold. I'm so cold."_ Her voice was so shaky that kept faltering as she made her feeble attempts to get out of his arms, and Booth just held his embrace, letting her feet touch the floor but taking all her weight on him. His Bones cried like a small child, a vision that never Booth thought he was going to see, much less be responsible for it. Yes, he had seen her cry before, hell, he was probably one of the few people in her life that were allowed to see her free some tears from time to time. And he was always there to comfort her. But this time, it was otherwise. He was making her cry.

" Just a few more minutes, honey. We're almost finished, I promise. I'm sorry." He wondered if he was ever going to be able to sleep after this night. He was sure that the frightened baby blue eyes that stared pleading to him were going to haunt him for a quite a while when things were over. Yet, he had to remain there, letting the amazingly cold water soak her body entirely, taking at least a few of the fever away. Brennan finally stopped struggling and just stood there, her arms now encircling his neck and her head on his shoulder, half standing and half carried, and Booth could feel all her body trembling against his own.

He never knew the exact time they've spent like this, but finally, when Booth realized that his own body was starting to become numb from the cold water, he decided it was time to stop. He looked at Temperance, realizing that her lips and the tips of her fingers actually seemed kind of blue, and in a jolt he turned of the shower and slowly moved them both out of it. He grabbed the first towel he saw, glad to see that it was a big and fluffy one, and took a deep breath._ Remain calm, Seeley. Everything you're doing is for her own good._

He leaned Brennan against the wall, so her body would be supported both by it and by his arms, and started talking to her softly.

" Bones…I'll have to take this wet clothes of you, ok? So I can wrap you on this dry towel." He knew that his Bones, if in a normal state, would actually laugh at his somewhat asking for permission to take off her clothes and probably would also make a smart remark about him being such a prude about human nudity. _But hell, I never thought that, if I were to see Bones naked someday, it would be under those circumstances._ She seemed to regain some consciousness around her, for she nodded shakily and tried herself to get rid of her PJs, failing miserably with her trembling hands.

" Just do it already, please." She seemed to be reading his mind and seeing his hesitation, sending him a look that he took as understanding. So, he started, deciding that it was best to finish before any thinking could be made, occupying his mind with the task only, his fingers fast and agile as unbuttoning her shirt, and in a wink of eyes there she was, her torso completely nude.

Seeley Booth had dreamed with this vision for so long that he couldn't even remember when he first started having these thoughts about his so called "just partner". But now that the time came, he couldn't care less, because she was suffering and in pain. And his job was to take care of her. He was fast to wrap the towel around her, realizing her fingers grab the towel with ferocity, trying to make herself a little warmer. He proceeded onto his task, pulling quickly her pants off, glad to see she was cooperative, moving her legs even if tiredly and slowly, lifting each of them at his request. He had never seen his Bones so docile or dependeable, and it broke his heart. His hands raised again to her hip, this time more carefully and afraid than ever, reaching the smooth fabric of her underwear._ When did our lives became so messy?_ Booth had to use now all of his self restraining not to think that yes, he had completely undressed Temperance Brennan, and her silky skin was completely available to his touch, just a towel away of distance. But Bones's shuddering was so strong that it wasn't so hard to keep his mind focused. He made sure that she was well wrapped and carried her again to his room, realizing for the first time that he too was shivering, soaking and as he walked, wetting his floor. He laid her on his bed again, running to the bathroom to grab more towels, also using the opportunity to quickly get rid of his own damn wet pants and shirt, dry his own body and replacing his former atire for a clean boxer, the first thing that he saw to wear.

" ok, Temperance, let's dry you." She again only nodded meekly, looking like a lost little girl as Booth started to rub one towel over her body and other over her hair, his movements firm and yet gentle. He kept on this pace for a while, happy to notice that her lips no longer looked so blue as his work proceeded. After a few minutes, she started to show signs of tiredness again, trying to move from the seating position to a lying one. He prevented her of doing so, his hands grabbing her shoulders.

" Not yet, sweetheart. Let's put some dry clothes first, ok?" He realized she was crying again. " What, honey?" Those hypnotic eyes gazed at his, still somewhat dull with fever, but her voice made it's presence anyway, rougher than the usual, almost a whisper.

"_I hate this. I hate being such a trouble to you._" She managed to suppress a sob, her mind a blur. " But I feel horrible. I'm so tired. All I want is sleep. _And I'm freezing._" _I wander if I'm hallucinating already or if I'm really naked in Booth's bed. If it's true, then it's a completely I'm here and naked, we should be having a lot of fun, instaed of this stupid situation. _

His fingers caressed her face and he gave her a warm smile before leaving the bed to fumble at his closet.

"You'll feel better soon. I promise." He came back with one of his own shorts and a big shirt. He couldn't remember where Angela had left her bag, and he wouldn't waste time looking for it. " Sorry, Bones." He was actually apologizing for his own sake as he removed slowly the towels around her, letting his mind change to automat mode as she stood completely bare skin in front of him. It was the only way to prevent him from going to _very dangerous places of his imagination._ Booth quickly dressed his shirt into her head, adjusting it in a proper manner, as a small voice in his head stirred, telling him how wonderful and tiny she looked on his clothes, her long legs bare, and he was fast to put the shorts on her._ But damn, Lord forgive me, she still looks so sexy. And I must be the most horrible and disgusting man on the planet right now to even think about her this way right now.I feel like dessecrating gomrthing holy._

" There you go." He tossed all the towels on the floor except for one, leaving it around her shoulders, so her wet hair wouldn't disturb the warmt of her clothes. Booth watched as she lied down again, curling into a ball, and pulled the blanket. He grabbed her arm sweetly, taking the blanket of her fingers. " Sorry, Temperance. No covering right now. It would only make the fever increase again, you know it better than I. We have to let the effects of the shower work for a while." Again, the feeling that he was a horrible person, denying some comfort to a sick woman.

" It's too cold. Just a sheet?" Temperance felt frustrated with her own actions, for she knew it was childish to insist on that matter. Booth was right, _she knew better._ She was a scientist, for heavens sake! But it seemed like, even if her brain told her so, her body would disagree with logic and try to act at it's own accord, trying to protect itself from the freezing sensation. Booth seemed to be thinking hardly, and suddenly appeared to come up with a decision, his arms pulling her closer, while he lied down himself.

" Come here." His mind was screaming to him that it was a dangerous thing to do, to have her so close , so damn beautiful , but he shoved it off, carefully adjusting her against his own body, in a kind of bear hug, leaving her almost on top of him, her torso leaning against his chest, her head resting on the curve of his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands down her forearms and back. He entwined their legs in a complicated knot, in order to be sure that their bodies were touching the most they could. She gasped in surprise, but in seconds shove the feeling of, because it was so amazingly good to be like that, and she could actually feel her shivering subduing as his warm skin touched hers. Brennan closed her eyes and breathed heavily, snuggling closer against Booth, her hands resting on his chest.

" Body heat. The best way to warm another. Who would know that Seeley Booth could use this artifice? Not that I'm complaining. I like it very much." She cursed herself and her words, again her tongue loose._Maybe my brain melted with the fever._

" Bones…_everybody knows what body heat can do._ I'm not stupid, you know?" Booth rolled his eyes, but felt a wave of relief wash him as his Bones started with her feverish nonsense again. Just a while ago, she wasn't even able to talk those silly things. He rejoiced at her small recovery, and at the same time feared it, for now it was bound to happen the most crazy comments of her mouth.

" I never said you were stupid, Booth. I know you're not." She raised her eyes to his face, meeting his brown gaze, and couldn't help a new wave of trembling around her body. Only this time she was sure that it wasn't just because of the cold she was feeling. It was also the way he was looking at her, as if she was something so precious that he wouldn't let go. Her feminist side kicked and screamed at this feeling, for she usually hated to be taken as a fragile person, a little woman who needed to be protected. But there was another side of her, one that she rarely let appear, that told that yes, she deserved to be spoiled sometimes, to be taken care. Because she was human, and now and then, all humans needed a little care. This side was getting really strong, and she was honestly too tired to fight against it right now.

Booth tightened his embrace immediately after he felt her shivering, at the same time looking at the watch near his bed, remembering Cam's instructions regarding fever medication. It was supposed to be given at every six hours, but it could be given after four hours if it was really necessary. Which clearly was at this moment. 3 AM. Still one hour to go.

" You have an amazing abdomen, did you know that, Booth? Perfectly defined and tuned. Angela would say that she could happily wash her clothes in it, that's what she says about male perfect abdomen, that they look like a tank of cloth washing. I didn't quite understand what she meant, but now I see her point. I never liked to wash my clothes, but I wouldn't mind to do so if I was near you and those muscles." Booth felt as if his eyes were about to jump out of their orbits as he heard her words, feeling his ears burning, a sign that he was blushing. Thank God, the room was dark. But nothing was compared to the feeling that took him as one of her small hands moved slowly until his belly, touching it lightly, small and delicate fingers tracing his so called well defined abdomen. He actually felt a pang on his lower parts, and knew that _she had to stop_, or else he would be soon in a _very embarrassing situation._

"_Temperance."_ His voice was a rough whisper, as he became more and more concious of how exactly close they were. They were completely entwined at each others bodies, as if they were actually just one being. His mind went suddenly to the conversation they once had about breaking the laws of physics, when she was so skeptic about it, and he explained that it was all about trying to break those laws and try to become one for a single , wonderful moment._Jeez, I have to stop thinking about it. Or else, I'll really need another cold shower._ Booth reached for her hand on his abdomen, grasping it and bringing it up, letting their fingers remaining laced to rest at his chest. It was safer if he kept holding her hand._ Yeah, that's the only reason, Seeley. There's nothing to do with the way her hand looks to fit perfectly against yours._

Brennan herself was glad for once that Booth was taking the leadership, because honestly, she didn't know what she could do next on this state of pure lack of good discernment. _Dear Lord, Now even my hands are out of control. And I thought that nothing could get any worse than my big, enormous and uncontrollable tongue. It got to have a scientific explanation to this behaviour around Booth. I've never acted to strangely while sick before._ _But then again, I had never had Booth with me in such a situation before._ Temperance Brennan was no fool. She could deny outloud, but there was no use in trying to deny to herself that, from the very first time she laid eyes on Booth, there was a great amount of physical attraction. And it was only normal, for he was a wonderful specimen of the male gender. Feeling attracted to seeley Booth only proved that she was indeed a healthy and normal woman. But she was careful to let that attraction under her control, because there was a line. She was thankful that Booth had invented that line. It was for their protection. But oh, sometimes all she wished was to jump that stupid line, to erase it, to send it to space. The only thing that stopped her was her fear of loosing him. And so, the line remained intact, and most of times she was glad that way. _Damn pherohormones. It's all their fault._

" Booth? Are you going to hate me after all this? Because I know that there is no excuse for the way I'm behaving. I've never have been that way before. Even my speech is more illogical than ever. I really don't understand, but I'm guessing that the sexual tension is a great part of this, and…" This time, Booth actually closed her mouth with his hand, and for once, she was glad someone had shut her up._Did I just admit that there's sexual tension between us?_

_Did she just say that there's sexual tension between us? Oh boy. And now, I've shut her up. I think Bones will kill me the moment she's able to be on her feet._ He removed his hand quickly, and was surprised to see relief in her eyes despite of rage. He took a long, calming breath, letting his fingers play with her hair for a while.

" It's really late, Bones. You should be resting. Why don't you just relax and close your eyes, huh? You'll feel much better after sleeping." His ministrations over her hair seemed to be having quite an effect, for she looked at him now with sleepy eyes.

" Are you going to sleep too? And stay here with me?" If there was any doubts in his mind if he was to stay with her, they were all dissipated by the look in her eyes.

" I'll stay here. I'm just staying awake for a while, until it's time for you to have some fever meds. Then, I'll sleep. But I'm right here. So, go to sleep, ok ?" He glanced again at the watch, glad to see that time was passing quickly. Her answer was a simple nod, and Bones adjusted herself better , cuddling slowly against him. They laid still for several minutes, until her voice raised once again, already groggy with sleep.

" I like the way you hold me." And then, she was asleep. Booth stared at her for a long time, and for the first time on that day realized that maybe something good was coming up of that situation. Because for the first time he was seriously and completely thinking about Hodgins's words for him. Maybe it was time to stop running.

" I like to hold you, Temperance." He whispered in her ear, and could see a faint smile forming at her lips, as if she was having a really good dream.

(-----------------------------)

Booth woke up in a jolt, hearing the shrieking sound of his doorbell. For a moment he had no a idea of what was happening or even where he was, because there was something very unusual at his waking up. Someone was snuggled against him, long legs between his own, slender arms resting at his chest. He blinked several times in confusion, until the person clinging to him stirred a little, and he felt a sudden urge to protect her. And then he remembered. It was Bones, sleeping soundly at his embrace, and all the events from the day before came rushing to his mind, as long as the events of the middle of the night.

He let out a small moan realizing the time , wishing he could sleep a little longer. 7:30 am. It was probably Angela knocking on his door, just as he had asked her to do so. Booth groaned again, feeling awfully tired. Last night was fierce, full with worry, and he barely managed to get some sleep after waking up by his Bones feverish screams. He was up until 4 am to give her some meds and measure her temperature, and just then, seeing that it had diminished considerably, he allowed himself to fall asleep. But it was more an agitated slumber than everything, for he knew that in two more hours, he would have to be awake to give Temperance's antibiotics. He knew that the right time of meds were crucial, so he avoided to fall into deep sleep, afraid of not being able to wake up in proper time. So, in fact, he only managed to relax after 6 am, this time giving in to his complaining body, and the last time he remembered was to be lying down again by Bones side, allowing her head to find it's way to his chest, his hands also moving on their own accord to enlace her waist. And then, bliss, peaceful sleep. Until now.

Booth disentangled himself of Bones carefully to not wake her up, cursing under his breath as the doorbell rang again. That damn noise would wake her of a so much needed rest. So, he quickly got out of the bedroom and ran to the door, looking at the peephole to see the smiling face of Angela. He unlocked the door and opened it broadly, in order to let Ange come in. The woman took his cue and entered, stopping immediately at the view in front of her.

" wow. Good morning, muscles. Hello, paradise." Angela let her eyes linger aprainsingly at Booth's body, thanking to all Gods that might exist for that morning great vision.

That's when Booth remembered that yes, he was standing in front of Angela Montenegro in nothing more than plain, simple boxers.

_Oh boy._

_TBC…_

Reviews make me work fast!


	14. Chapter 14

A.N : I don't own Bones!

CHAPTER 14- EYE WITNESS

" Huh...Sorry, Ange. I'll go put a shirt or something." Seeley Booth wondered if one could die of pure embarrassment, because if that was the case, he was very close to death right now, while noticing Angela's eyes resting on his bare chest.

" Don't mind with that, mr. hot stuff. It's fine like this. Better than fine, actually." _My God, I think I might drool anytime soon. Look at this greek God body._ Ange's voice was sly and appreciative, which only made Booth more uncomfortable, if that was even possible.

" Yeah, and that's exactly why I'm going to get _very dressed._ Stop looking at me like that, Angela. It's just…disturbing in so many ways." He couldn't suppress an yawn while speaking, and Ange's eyes finally stared at his face instead of the rest of him, her gaze suddenly sharp.

" Ok, sorry, Booth. I'm going to focus now. Wow…you look like crap. Hard night?" She tried her very best to not give any controversial connotation on her question, and was proud with her success. It wasn't so difficult when realizing that Booth indeed looked terrible, her mind working fast and imagining if Brennan was all right. Booth sighed tiredly, nodding.

" Yeah. Terrible, to be true. I barely slept. Bones had this really high fever during the night, 104.7, can you imagine?" She gave him a wide and scared look, and he proceeded. " It was freaking awful, because she was feeling horrible, shaking like a leaf and saying things that didn't make the slightest sense. And I had to get the fever down quick, so I put her under cold water, and Jeez… I felt like I was torturing Bones or something, and she kept asking me to stop and asking why I was doing that to her, and I just…" He raised truly desperate eyes to his Bones's best friend. " I don't know if she will ever forgive me. I mean, when she's thinking clearly again and remember everything. Right now, I don't think she has any notion of what really happened." Angela felt her heart tighten a little in her chest by seeing that Booth was actually worried and afraid of Bren's reaction. It was a good thing that she saw this, because her head was already full of ideas and fantasies about Agent stud and Brennan under cold water and probably naked at some moment after. But Booth's truly concerned face gave her a perspective of what was really important right now. There would be plenty of time to imagine the fun things later.

" Sweetey…I'll actually leave by side the hot factor of you and Bren under the same shower in consideration to your worries, because honestly, it's too cute. Listen… Bren is a scientist, remember? You did the most logical thing at the moment, and she is all about logic, ok? If you didn't do so, Bren could be in a very bad shape right now. I'm assuming that she got better?" Angela gave him a reassuring smile, trying to reassure herself at the same time.

" Yes, the fever went down, specially after I gave her some meds. She's asleep now. I think that both of us only managed to have a deep sleep after six am. I was too worried and afraid to loose the right time of the meds to fall asleep, and Bones was too agitated. Which explain why I look like crap, according to you." He actually was able to give a boyish smile at his own statement, and Angela felt her legs weaken for a moment._ Wow, how can he be so hot, cute and sweet at the same time? Good thing that I'm already taken, or else I guess I would have it bad for Booth. Almost so badly as Bren's has, no matter what she says about it. Ok, Angela, not the time. Focus on your best friend._

" Ok, you know what sweetey? Why don't you go take a waking up shower and get dressed to go to the headquarters while I fix you a nice cup of coffee? You could use that for sure. Just show me the way around and tell me where are your kitchen stuff, and where I can drop this." Booth realized for the first time that Angela was carrying a big paper bag. He gave her a curious look, and she smiled slightly. " There's this really nice bakery near Jack's house, Bren loves it's bagel's. I thought I could lure her to eat one. I brought some for you too, along with some donuts and muffins." Booth felt a sudden urge to hug Angela Montenegro, but thought twice, remembering with exactly who he was dealing with. He didn't think he could endure that crazy woman's antics right now, so he just nodded thankfully, also remembering something important to Bones.

" Good idea with the luring with favorite food's thing. I'm going to buy some of her favorite stuff on my way back myself. Meaning that organic silly thing that you two are so fond of. Can you tell me if there's any of this organic's stores around here? I can't believe that I'm going to spend two or three times of my usual money just because they say that an apple is healthier than the other, but hell, if this makes Bones eat…it will be well spent money, I guess."

" There's a really nice one just two blocks from here, stud." _Could he be more sweet than that? Buying organic food for Bren. I really have to open her eyes, soon._ " Go, take your shower. Can I have a look at Bren before fetching you some coffee?" She received a nod as answer, and followed Booth to his room. It was very hard not to shriek when her eyes set on her friend's sleeping form.

" I really like her outfit, Booth. _Very nice."_ _Oh my God, Oh My God, she's wearing his clothes._ Booth felt the heat spreading all over his body, and turned around to face his closet, pretending to be busy finding his own working clothes.

" Speak low, Angela. And the correct clothes weren't exactly on my mind last night,ok? I couldn't remember where Bones's bag was, and she was freaking freezing." _Great, Seeley. Of all people, it had to be Angela to see you on nothing but boxers, and Bones sleeping in your bed, with your clothes. Good thing she doesn't know that I actually slept with Temperance._

" Right." Angela's voice was anything, except serious and believing. " Her bag is right here, next the bed, agent hot stuff. In case you need anything again. You know, maybe another great shower together and all…"

" I'm entering the bathroom now, Angela. Sorry, can't hear you. Try to not wake Bones right now, ok?" he escaped as soon as he could, locking the bathroom door behind him. H e felt safer that way. Lord knew that Angela Montenegro was crazy enough to barge in while he was defenseless and naked. She had a gift.

Booth got out about ten minutes later, only to find his bedroom quiet again, Bones still asleep, curled against the pillows, and the strong scent of coffee taking all his place. He only wished he could stay there for a while, just watching his Bones sleep. She looked so peaceful after the hell of past night, her face relaxed, her hair spread across her cheeks. Booth leaned carefully, pulling he locks behind her ear, looked to the door to be sure that Ange wasn't there, and gave in to his mind urges, kissing her forehead, happy to see that it wasn't burning up.

" I'll be back soon, ok?" He whispered in her ear, and Temperance stirred a little as if actually listening before he left.

(--------------------------------)

Angela Montenegro studied the tray in front of her, making sure that everything she wanted was there. Booth had left about one hour ago, after a long set of recommendations, which amused her greatly. Oh, she would have _so much fun that week._ Angela had actually to remind Booth that she knew Brennan longer than him , and that she had already taken care of a sick Temperance before. Only after this reassurance, he was able to leave, promising to be back in no time. She locked the door shaking her head, asking all the Gods when her favorite non- couple in the world would be brave enough to come to terms with their feelings to one another. By what she was seeing so far, it seemed that the time had came. Nothing better than the two of them locked on the same place for seven days, right?

After much thinking, Angela decided that it was time for some action regarding Bren's welfare, and decided to set her breakfast. She entered quietly in Booth's room, resting the tray on the empty side of the bed and shaking her friend's shoulder's carefully.

" Sweetey. Wake up for a few minutes. C'mon, time to eat." Angela watched Bren's eyes open tiredly, and couldn't suppress a huge smile by the sound of the first word that came out of her mouth.

"Booth?" Temperance looked around her searching for him, because all she could remember was how well she had slept with her head buried on his chest. Plus, and she almost chocked with the thought, he was the one that was able to make her feel a little better. But the only person in the room was in the form of her best friend, smiling widely at her, and Brennan tried to adopt a seating position, actually proud with her success. Until a wave of nausea made her regret the move._ I guess the _antibiotic_ is showing it effects._

" Hey, sweetey. Booth had to leave for a while, he went to talk to Cullen to get some days off in order to take care of you. Isn't that sweet of him?" Angela just couldn't help herself. Things were too good to be true, and she just _had_ to talk and tease. Specially because she knew about Brennan loose tongue when sick.

" I guess. He's always sweet." _And here we go again. I have to police myself, because Angela is going to do everything she can to make me say what I shouldn't._

" yeah, tell me about it. Here, eat your breakfast. There's that bagel you like so much." Angela placed the tray in front of Brennan, watching as her friend twisted her nose.

" I don't think I can eat right now, Ange. I'm a little nauseous. The doctor said it could happen because of the medication." She eyed the food suspiciously, but Angela was ready to a good fight.

" The doctor also said that you need to eat healthily, Bren. C'mon, just a little. For me? For agent hot stuff? He's really worried about you. Give the man some comfort." _Ange definitely knows how to go to your weakest point._ Temperance grabbed the bagel and started to nibble it, sighing heavily, drinking some juice as watched by her friend.

" So…I hear that you and Booth had a very busy night,huh?" Temperance rested the already empty glass, pulling the tray away and gazing at Angela.

" If by busy you mean that I had kept Booth awake all night bothering him because of a high fever, than yes, that is correct. My stupid body keeps betraying me, and Booth keeps paying the price." And there were the silly tears again. She hated acting so emotional. Ange was fast, seating besides her and holding her hand.

" Sweetey, you are not bothering Booth,ok? _He cares about you._ You would bother him if you didn't let him take care of you a little. He seems very satisfied having you here." She squeezed Bren's hand to give some emphasis. " All you need to do is to let him get closer. It'll be good for you both. And hey, having stud taking care of you? I call this blunt damn good luck! I mean, I saw him this morning in almost all his glory, just in his boxers. Honestly, Bren… you seriously don't want a piece of that? I mean…_wow."_ Time to attack and put some pressure, thought Angela. She was rewarded.

" I'm not saying that I don't want it." Angela gave a little shriek, and Temperance suddenly realized what she had just admitted. She groaned. " This is not fair, Ange. You know that I cannot filter my words when I'm like this. You shouldn't use this against me. Actually, if I remember it well, we had an agreement. Nothing that I could say when sick would be taken seriously."

" yeah, I'm breaking this agreement. By the time we did this, that was no Booth in your life. Now, this is just a perfect opportunity to hear you say some true. C'mon, honey. Give me something. Talk about this attire of yours, for example. How did you get into these clothes?" Angela gave a sly smile while pointing at her, and Brennan could feel her cheeks turning pink.

" Booth got me into these. He undressed me, and it was just such a waste. I mean, I was naked, and nothing good came of that, and I always thought that if I would be naked in front of Booth, we would be having a lot of fun." _Stop, Temperance. Stop._ " But after we both were dressed, I was still freezing, and he held me tight, to give me body heat. It felt great. And then I fell asleep after a while. His arms are very comforting. And so is the rest of him." She could barely believe her own words, and Angela looked ready to explode. Maybe she should just use some duct tape to shut her up.

" _Oh my God. Body heat? This is so hot,literally._ And the two of you sleeping on the same bed? This just gets better and better. It's a waste, thought, I have to agree with you on that. But you have plenty of time to do kinky, great stuff with him, sweetey. Don't worry. Just keep your mind on that frequency. You, Booth, naked, bed, naughty. You keep working with those words and in no time the two of you will be busy like bunnies." _I'm so glad Booth had asked me to come this morning._

" Bunnies get busy by procreating, Angela. I don't want to procreate at all, I just want to enjoy great sex." Angela actually bounced at the comments, and Temperance looked at her helplessly. " And I'm shutting up now."

" oh, nonono. Bren ! It's just starting to get good. C'mon, it's girl talk!" She looked at her friend full of hope, her voice softening a little as she proceeded to talk. " Look, sweetey…You have this wonderful man near you. You are attracted by him, and you know it. I'm 100% sure that he feels the same. And you have Booth wrapped under your pinky finger." Brennan's eyes were huge as she stared at Ange's.

" I don't knows what that means." _But damn, Angela got it right. Only that is so much more than physical attraction._

" Basically, It means that you are the boss, sweetey." but her smile suddenly became a frown by the pale color at Brennan's face. " What, sweetey? What's wrong?" Temperance now had a shade of gray, and her forehead was in cold sweat. She took a deep breath, moving as fast as she could at the same time.

" I think that eating definitely wasn't a good idea." All Angela could do was follow quickly the vanishing figure of Brennan in a bee line to the bathroom.

(---------------------------)

Booth entered his apartment gladly, his arms full of bags with his Bones's favorite things in the world. He sighed in relieve to be back, realizing how worried he was since he left. Realizing how bad he got it for Temperance Brennan. _Jeez, I can't even stay away from her for a couple of hours. Thak God Cullen allowed me to take the week off._ He dropped his purchasings carefully on the counter, anxious to see how Bones was doing, and almost yelled loudly by hearing Angela's voice, a note of worry clear there.

" Sweetey, _sit down._ Here, I got you." If Booth believed in special powers, he would be sure he had ultra speed, judging by the quickness he followed the sounds and discovered himself in the bathroom, cursing under his breath by realizing that his Bones wasn't in her strict bed rest. But he immediately stopped his antics when realizing the pale woman leaning against the wall, seated on the cold floor, eyes half closed and an expression of pure exhaustion.

" Bones? What happened? What's wrong?" She opened her eyes completely to look at him, trying to smile as he seated by her side, one hand resting on her warm forehead, covered with cold sweat, the other embracing her shoulders.

" She's suffering from the side effects of the antibiotics. Too much nausea and throwing up." Angela spoke softly, as she handed Booth a soaked cloth, which he placed carefully against Temperance face.

" How many times did she threw up? She seems worn up." Booth looked at Bones again, as she slowly made her way to him, her head resting against his shoulder while she managed to mumble a few words.

" I'm fine." But even while she tried to convince herself and the others, she knew it was a waste of time. The nausea had just subdued and allowed her to brush her teeth, but she got so dizzy doing this simple task that she had to seat on the floor again.

" Bren, try to tell this when you're able to stay on your on feet,ok?" Angela tried to sound stern at her strongheaded friend, but ended up just being worried, turning to Booth. " We have been here for almost an hour, Booth. It kept coming and going, until her stomach became totally empty, I guess. The vomiting stopped about fifteen minutes ago, but she's too tired and dizzy to walk, despite she keeps trying to do so." Booth groaned at Angela's words._ Yeah, typical Bones, trying to push her limits._

"_Temperance."_ He chided at the same time that he caressed, his fingers massaging her neck. Angela suppressed a goofy grin by watching that scene. Brennan looked at him weakily, and he was disarmed. " Do you want a dramin? The doctor said you could take it if the nausea was too strong." She tried to shake her head, but thought better.

" No. My system is already too full of drugs. I feel a little better. If I keep this way I'll consider taking one later. I'm just very tired now. I just want to sleep." She already felt her eyelids heavy, but managed to gaze at Booth's face , studying it. " You look tired too. Probably my fault. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes to avoid the tears from forming, but Booth could tell what she was thinking every time.

" It's not your fault,honey. Really. Plus, I have plenty of time to rest now."

Angela Montenegro felt as if she was intruding something by watching that interaction. They seemed so… intimated. So right. The way Booth's words had a soothing effect on Brennan, the way she unconscious or not seek comfort at his body, her head always finding it's ways to his shoulder and the caress of his fingers. She coughed slightly to remind them that she was still there, but this time without any malice. It was too beautiful to be ruined by jokes.

" I think you both could use some rest right now. Booth, take her to bed, I'll help you to settle her and then I'm gonna go, since you arrived. But go sleep too, you need it,ok?" She was sincere. Booth didn't wait for more, lifting Brennan carefully, letting Ange hold the door while he passed and putting her in bed, like a déja vu. Angela adjusted the pillows at her friend's head, covering her and finally kissing her forehead.

" You behave, all right, sweetey? You'll be fine in no time soon if you do as you're told to. Booth, don't bother. I can show my way out." She was fast when realizing that Booth was ready to accompany her. The poor man seemed truly tired. " You just go change and rest, stud. I wont forget to lock the door." Booth gave a thankful smile at that crazy best friend of Bones. Angela had her heart in the right place, he thought as she left and closed the door behind her. He realized that Temperance's eyes were open, and smiled to her.

" Close your eyes,Bones. You heard Angela." He moved to the closet to get some PJ's pants while getting rid of his clothes, freezing on his tracks by her voice.

" I wish I was in better shape in order to enjoy this strip tease." _I really wish. Temperance Brennan, you are in so much trouble._

Booth hid in the bathroom quickly, changing to his sleeping cloth and coming back, ready to crash on the cushion on the floor, but a small voice prevented him from doing so.

" Don't go anywhere, Booth. Stay with me, please? I slept so well with you here." It was true. He had slept well with her too. How could he say no, even if he realized that, by doing this, he was putting both of them in great danger? The thing is, he's starting to realize that sometimes, danger can be a good thing. So, he just laid down by her side, and for a moment they just stared at each other, studying every moment and move, until Temperance took the first step, her body snuggling at his, her head making his chest a great pillow, and Booth was only glad to follow, his hands embracing her possessively, his legs wrapping with hers. That, he thought, was bliss. And in no time, both of them were soundly asleep, the tiredness too strong to be fought, even if it was so damn good to stay awake lying in each other arms.

(---------------------------)

Angela Montenegro lied. She hadn't left. She had every intention to do so, she really did. She even managed to go to the front door. But the image of Seeley Booth calling temperance Brennan " Honey" and then scooping her on his arms kept haunting her , nagging, teasing. She knew, she really knew that she should behave and letter things happen without her intervention or her snooping around. _But heck, I girl must have her fun from time to time._ And so, she waited, until everything was completely silent, seated quietly on the couch, until she decided that it was time for her to check on wathever could be happening in that bedroom.

She opened the door and crept inside silently, suppressing an instinctive yelp immediately by the vision that met her. Exactly what she was hoping for. There they were, sleeping without a worry in the world, Bren's head adjusted in Booth's large chest, her hands resting near, as his own arms made a tight embrace around her waist and shoulders. The perfect image of the perfect couple, she thought. _Ooh, nobody is gonna to belive me at the institute._ And that was when Angela realized that she had to do something to not be discredited. She was only an eye witness. And people sometimes didn't believe in eyes witnesses. So, she did what any sane person in her place would do. She pulled her cell phone and started taking some pictures, the cabal proof of the world changing situation. Of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan unknowlingly or not stepping to the next, wonderful level.

TBC...

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! review, please!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: I still don't own anything of Bones. Nope, nothing at all. Nada. Zero.

CHAPTER 15- WRAPPED

" _I'm telling you guys!"_ Angela looked firmly at her co workes, trying to make her point. " Those two are in perfect sintony. Their interaction is just…perfect. I wont be surprised if Bren never leave Booth's place after all this happening." Ange huffed scornly at her colleagues looks of disbelief._ha, they don't know what I do._

" Ange…it's Brennan and Booth. It's easier to believe that they are bickering and jumping at each others throat." Cam spoke amused, actually imagining the two partners alone for a week in the same place. She didn't doubt at all that feelings would surface by this amount of time. She had seen how Booth already was, cristal former boyfried had it bad for dr. Brennan. And from the anthropolist questions about Booth the day before, Cam was sure that she had it too.. But knowing those two, it would be likely that, when those feelings finally stopped being ignored, world war three would be starting because of this realization.

" I'll have to agree with cam on that one, Ange. Sorry." Jack smiled while signaling At Clark for him to approach and join the discussion, but the other man shook his head vehemently. " I don't doubt about the perfect interaction thing. I've always thought that they had it. But Dr. B never leaving G-man's home? Now, that just seems…surreal." And in Hodgins's head, it really did. The man remembered his talk with Booth the past night, and how the FBI agent had tried to deny what was so clear. apparently, Booth was not ready to face the blunt, pure true.

" You haven't been there today. You haven't heard or see what I did. Bren is totally into Booth. She pretty much admitted." Angela announced proudly, her best friend's words still reverberating inside her mind. Cam and Jack smiled broader, and the brunette spoke again, a skeptical tone in her words.

" I thought that Dr. Brennan only said nonsense when she's sick. You've told us yourself, Ange. I don't doubt that she has feelings and a lot of attraction by Booth, because heavens knows that both of them have tension that could be cut with a knife. But I really don't seen neither of them surrendering like that." Angela let out a cat, sly smile, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

" _Oh, but they are. Surrendering, I mean._" She pressed some bottoms of the small cell and lift it in front of her boss and boyfriend's face, feeling extremely satisfied by the low whistles that came out of their mouths by seeing the picture. She had chosen the one with best angle, the one that she already had memorized by heart. Bren's head was resting calmly in the middle of Booth's bare chest, the sheets tossed aside covering only parts of them, letting out their enlaced legs and Booth's hands wrapping Brennan's waist possessively. Her own arms were spreaded at his chest and abdomen, as if ready to taunt. But what Angela liked the best was their faces. The expressions of pure peace and contentment. They were almost…smiling on their sleep.

" Oh my God. Wow ." Cam's voice was shocked and bemused at the same time as she studied the picture in front of her. " This is not one of your photoshop or anything, is it?" Angela shook her head, extremely pleased._Man, I'm good. Really good._

" hey, don't question my proof! It's real, you can test it if you want." Cam smiled lightly, wondering how exactly Booth and Brennan would react if finding out about this.

" I take it that none of them know that you've took these?" She already knew the answer, but still…Angela Montenegro sure had courage.

" Sweetey, you really think that I would be still alive to tell if they knew? Hell, no. I sneaked at his room after I was sure they were asleep." Hodgins started to laugh.

" You're crazy. Not that I don't love your crazyness. But really, Ange. They are going to kill you soon or later." _Ha,_ _G-man is so busted!_ " What are you planning to do wit this compromising pictures anyway?" A wicked, enormous grin formed in Angela's lips.

" Well, I have a few ideas. Maybe I'll just hacker into the Jeffersonian's computer system and put these as wallpaper for everybody. But I'm open to your kind suggestions…"

(----------------------------------)

Once again on that day Seeley Booth woke up with the annoying sound of his alarm. He turned it off before it bothered Bones, looking at the time, checking. Noon. Time to give her medicines. He disentangled their bodies carefully, trying not to think about how great it was to be like that with temperance Brennan. Which was really hard. He was actually afraid of not being able to sleep again alone after he had tasted how it felt to have her around. Booth shook his head slightly, pulling away that line of thought. He was about to leave the bed when a soft hand grabbed his wrist, and he turned to find big baby blue eyes staring at him.

" Don't go." Her voice was hoarse and low, and it hurt to speak, realized temperance._ It can be actually be a blessing if I loose my voice. That way, I can at least stop speaking silly like now._ But the truth was, she didn't want Booth to leave. She closed her eyes again for a second, when Booth's image started to look blurred and she felt the nausea returning slowly.

" I'll just get your meds. Are you ok?" He noticed how pale she looked, the same way he had noticed she wince in pain when she first spoke.

" A little dizzy. And queasy. Those medications are definitely strong." She risked opening one eye and then the other, feeling suddenly warm by finding his worried, caring chocolate eyes surveying her.

" Yeah, I'll add a drammin to your meds. You need to feel better in order to eat something in a while. You can't stay with an empty stomach for much longer. I'll be right back. Put the thermometer while I'm gone. C'mon, open your mouth." He waved the thermometer in front of her, and she raised her eyebrows.

" Don't talk to me as if I was a child, Booth. I know how to use a thermometer." She grabbed the offending object and did how she was being told, nevertheless. He just gave her his damn charming smile and got out of the room to fetch water.

Brennan closed her eyes again and adjusted herself on the pillows, only wishing that all of this was a nightmare. She hated being so sick and depending. She hated feeling useless. Despite of that, a big part of her kept saying that things could be much worse. She had Booth, at least. _He is a great caretaker. Not to mention a great sleeping company. I wonder in what else Booth could be great, specially in bed…_ She opened her eyes, as if by this move the thoughts would go away. This was getting too dangerous. Temperance Brennan had always been careful around Seeley Booth, from the day that they met, for something inside her just knew, even by then, that this man could make her perfect and controlled world collapse. In a way, he already did. She had changed so much since they had became partners and friends. Booth had taught her so much. And he never, once, asked for something in return. He just stuck with her, even by now. And she was starting to realize how horrid her life could be if Seeley Booth wasn't around. And it was scaring her beyond all beliefs. But despite the fear, she knew she could not afford to let him go. Not now. Not never. She heard his footsteps approaching, and sighed. What was she supposed to do with all this?

" Ok, Bones. There you go. Here, let me see your temperature." He offered her pills and water as he carefully took the thermometer, studying it with a small frown. She swallowed the meds and stared at him curiously.

" What? How much?" She tried to get up to look, but a strong hand prevented her from doing so._ He is so bossy. Typical alpha male._

" 102.5. Not what I would like, but hey, much better than earlier, right?" He tried to sound light and amused. She nodded slowly as she propped herself closer, pulling him to the pillows with her. " Bones… I really should be fixing something for you to eat." _Plus,this is getting way too good and intimate for our own sakes._ Regardless, he found his arms moving as if in their own accord, embracing her by her shoulders as she rested her head on his own shoulder.

" I don't feel like eating right now. I would like to wait until the dramin is effective. Do you mind?" _How am I supposed to say no to these beautiful lost little girl eyes?_ He tried to be cold and retort, but she suddenly started coughing violently, and everything was forgotten, as he listened her insharp on pain and her watched face wincing. He rubbed her back as he did for what looked a like a century, not only a day, whispering soft words to her until the coughing fit subdued a little. She raised her eyes helpless at him, an expression of pure exhaustion and hurt. He realized that her breathing was shallow.

" Try to take a deep breathe, Temperance." She shook her head, her eyes full of tears from the effort.

" It hurts to breathe. I shouldn't be surprised at all, since my lungs ate infected, as well as My pleura. Plus, my toraccical muscles are probably overworked. All of this is a very painfull thing, I've read about it. But one thing is to read and study, the other is to feel." Her voice was becoming more and more rough as she spoke, and the pain on her throat was almost unbearable. Booth seemed to catch all she was feeling in the air, his hands stroking her hair gently as she closed her eyes once again.

" Sore throat?" His voice was so full of kindness that Brennan couldn't suppress the wave of emotion swamping over her. She only wished that with the correct medications she was taking, her normal self would come back soon, not this woman whithout any control over her words and emotions. Temperance only nodded by his question, and Booth smiled tenderly. " I'll make you a tea later. It's really good for the throat and cough. Ginger, honey and lemon. Plus , with the ginger, it will settle your stomach too. You'll like it." She raised her eyes to him, a surprised expression over her face.

" I didn't know that you were a tea expertise.I didn't even know that you could make natural tea instead of the ones that come in little bags." She saw Booth roll his eyes.

" You know, Bones, you really should give me a little more credit. Yes, I know how to make tea. I had a grandmother who taught me. This one is her special recipe. Every time me or Jared would be sick, she used to do it for us." She smiled lightly by realizing how his eyes got sparkling every time he spoke of his grandparents. She would like to meet them someday. Specially his grandfather, the man that managed to make Booth survive his childhood.

" I'm sorry for all the trouble, Booth. I promise I'll make it up for you as soon as I can get out of this stupid restrict bed rest. I hate having to spend all the time lying down." She really did, except for now, when Booth was there with her. He made things bearable.

" You don't have to pay me back, Temperance. You would do the same for me. Just concentrate on getting better so you can annoy me at work as you usually do." She gave him an outraged look.

"_I'm not annoying!_ It's not my fault the fact that I'm usually right and you, wrong." He chuckled, answering condescending.

" Sure, Bones. Whatever." She raised her eyebrows dangerously, and he decided to change the subject. She shouldn't be agitated and worked up. " You know, I'm actually looking forward to the next days. I've planned a lot of cultural, pop education for you. You'll read the books that every normal person already did, and see the classic movies, both antique and contemporany." He directed his best charm smile at her, and she frowned.

" I'm not sure I want to see all of this. You'll probably make me watch something highly impossible and illogical, scientific speaking. And I would prefer reading Anthropological periodics, or forensic ones. I can ask Angela to bring some for me, I have plenty at my place." Booth just shook his head, his charm smile even bigger than before.

" Not happening, Bones, sorry. Ange will probably be bringing some chick movie instead. Those days are for relaxing and having fun, Temperance. No work. So, You'll finally watch every single movie of Star wars, for example. Hell, I'll make you watch Finding Nemo! And no boring forensic writings. You'll be reading Lord of the rings and stuff. What about Harry Potter, huh?" He already half expected the blank look she was giving him.

" I don't know who this Harry Potter is." _She definitely live in another galaxy. How can someone don't know about freaking Harry Potter? Not even hearing about it? Sometimes I think that she does this on purpose._

" Well, you'll find out. And I'll explain everything that you wont know what means, too. C'mon, Bones. Cheer up a little, will you? It will be fun. Fun, remember this word?" She gave him a dark glance that said clearly she didn't appreciate the comment.

They remained in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, relieving the past day and their moments. It was such a strange thing, thought Temperance. How Booth managed to convince her of everything, and how good she felt with it despite of all. She normally hated having someone telling her what to do. She was used to be alone and do everything by herself since her teens years. She had to do so in order to survive. Then, she got used to it and started to really appreciate this level of independence. After all, the human being is an unstable creature. If you keep trusting someone too much, he or she will inevitably fail. She learned this the hard way. She learned from her parents, the people that are actually genetically programmed to protect her in any situation. So, she got used to think; If even your parents can't be trusted, then why should she make the effort of relying on someone else. And then, Seeley Booth appeared in her life.

Booth kept trying to stop staring at his Bones, but it seemed an impossible task. There she was, so close and so damn cute and sexy on his clothes, her eyes closed and her head resting against him. He could feel the softness of her hair between his fingers, realizing that he was doing exactly what he had forbidden himself from doing when he had traced the line. He was too involved. Too close. But the more he said to his heart to pull away, the more it did the contraire. Temperance Brennan was like an addiction. He felt a small finger poking his chest, her way to call his attention.

" Booth?" Her voice was already sleepy again, and he knew he should get up and fix her some lunch before sleep claimed it's place.

" Yes?" He realized she was fidgeting, her fingers tossing the sheet as she bit her bottomlip.

" Ange says I've got you wrapped under my toe." She blurt out the words that had been haunting her the entire morning since her best friend had explained to her. She felt his body tense at her statement while his jaw clenched slightly. Nevertheless, Booth managed to let out a small lauhgt.

" Under your finger, Bones. You've got wrapped under your finger." He almost faultered as speaking, but forced himself to carry on. She twisted her nose at her own mistake, lifting her face in order to be eye to eye with him.

" Well, do I?" Booth gazed at those cerulean blue eyes, full of curiosity and maybe a little more._I must be seeing things. Fantazising . Surely her eyes are gloaming like this because of the fever._ " Booth. Do I have you wrapped?" Her voice was insistent and…anxious? He took a deep, calming breathe, hoping she wasn't able to detect the thundering in his heart.

" I think it's time for you to eat. I'll make some chicken soup, ok?" he did not wait for her answer, disentangling himself of her and the bed, his steps fast to the door, closing it behind him. And just after this, he managed to consider her question, supporting his back at the door, eyes closed.

_Dear Lord, Angela is right. That woman don't miss a thing._

_TCB…_

You know the drill, people! Make my day with your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

A.N : I own nothing regarding Bones.

The lyrics used on this chapter is a free translation of a Brazilian song.

Oh, and by the way...thank you for correction me with the expression wrapped around your finger.

CHAPTER 16- REALIZATIONS

_You and me_

_It´s not that complicated,_

_It´s not that hard to realize_

_Which one of us will say_

_That it´s impossible for love to happen_

_If I say that I don´t feel anything_

_That the road without you is safer_

_I know, you´ll laugh at my face_

_I already know your smile, I read your look_

_Your smile is just disguise_

_And I don´t need it_

_I´m sorry to say_

_That I really love_

_And it´s hard to disguise_

_Between the two of us_

_There´s no space for any secret_

_Beyond the ones that we agreed_

_On the void of things We had said_

_It´s no use for us to be just friends anymore_

_And When I say that I no longer want_

_The phrase stays backwards_

_Right in the opposite_

_And when I pretend that I forget_

_I haven´t forgotten anything_

_And everytime I flee I approach more_

_And to loose you of my sight is just too bad_

_And that´s why I cross your future_

_And make of the memories a safe place_

_It´s not that I want to relive any past_

_Or turn a felling already turned_

_But everytime that I look for a way out_

_I end up entering by accident in your life_

_I´ve searched for any excuse to not face you_

_To not say again the same thing_

_Speak just to speak_

_That I don´t even care for this conversation_

_That the history of us doesn´t interest_

_If I try to hide half trues_

_You know my smile, read into my eyes_

_My smile is just disguise_

_That I don´t even need…_

Booth took deep , calming breathes in his kitchen while fixing his Bones´s lunch, asking God for some kind of guidance. Because he knew that Brennan, being the always curious and blunt person she was, would probably never let the question go while it remained unanswered. And he honestly didn´t know what he should say. So many things had already happened, so many things were said, that Booth had the distinct impression that there was no turning back point for the two of them. He didn´t know where any of this would lead them, but there was no way they could just go back to how they used to be around each other. Something had changed. Booth set the tray with Brennan´s food carefully in his hands, stopping at his bedroom door for a minute, looking at it as it would open by itself revealing something scary ._Jeez, I´m actually afraid of facing Bones. Why did she have to ask me such a thing?_

Another long breath later, he opened the door, a broad smile plastered at his face with his best charm, a feeble attempt to make temperance forget their previous conversation. She looked like she just had been slumbering, looking at him with groggy and confused eyes, and Booth felt secretively thankful. Maybe she got too distracted.

" there you go, Bones. A nice, yummy chicken soup. And the tea I´ve promised you" Booth placed the tray in front of her, observing her face wince as looking at it´s contents. _Apparently, the nausea was still there._

" I´m not very hungry." It was a lie. She was actually starving, for her alimentation wasn´t exactly good since the day before. But at the same time she craved for some food, her stomach churned in protest, reminding her that the nausea was a constant feeling. Booth came closer, adjusting the tray between then, a smug smile all over his lips.

" yeah, I´m not buying it, Bones. You barely ate yesterday, and you threw up everything today, so…sure you´re hungry." He could tell by her face that he was right, just like he could tell what was bothering her. " C´mon, Bones. You can´t just decide not to eat because you´re queasy. That´s not how it works. You know you have to eat to get better. Just try some, slowly. You don´t have to shove all of this into your mouth. C´mon, I´ll help you." He grabbed a spoon full of soup and started to guide it directly to her mouth, but the look in her eyes made him stop in the air.

" Don´t you dare, Booth. I´m not a baby or a dysfunctional person to need to be fed. I can do this on my own, thank you very much." She took the spoon of his hand angrily, enraged by her own resistances and difficulties. Booth seemed to be reading her more and more, and it was driving her crazy. Besides, it was freaking her out, all that caring, all that proximity. So, she decided it was time to take some control, even if it was to such a small thing as lifting a spoon to her mouth. And even if with that single tiny movement, her body screamed in protest, her arms heavy. But she couldn´t let Booth realize that. She sipped the soup carefully, afraid that by the touch of the food she would be sick. Surprisingly, it didn´t happen, the taste actually welcomed as she ventured a little more. She eyed Booth, realizing that he looked extremely self satisfied, and felt the urge to bark at his cocky expression, but decided otherwise. " This is good, Booth. Thank you." She spoke slow and gently, and felt his hand by her face, freezing immediately._ Oh my God. What he is doing?_ She held her breath as his fingers slide, finally reaching it´s goal; a trend of her hair sprawled over her face. He tucked it carefully behind her ear, happy to realize that his movement had caused her goose bumps._yeah, or maybe the fever, Seeley. Bones is right, I can be pretty cocky sometimes, I guess._

" I´m glad you liked, temperance. It´s not your mac and cheese, but hey, we do our best, right?" he gave her a dazzling smile, and temperance started to wonder if something was seriously wrong with her, for she felt flushed at every single smile, like a silly teenager girl. She fought to regain her composure, feeling her ears burn.

" I´ll cook you mac and cheese as soon as I can get out of this bed, Booth. As a thank you gift. " _What´s wrong with me? Why do I feel so happy all of a sudden just because he seems satisfied?_

" I´ll love it, Bones. But take your time,ok? There´s no rush. C´mon, eat a little more." He watched as she once again took the spoon to her mouth, realizing how deeply involved he already was, how right Angela had told his Bones he felt. Completely, irrevogably and unmistakable wrapped around all of her. It was a feeling of pure scare and freedom at the same time. Because he was finally admitting something that was so buried inside that sometimes he was sure it would never come up._he had feelings for temperance Brennan. Deep, _strong_ feelings._ And he felt like he was finally ready to stop running and facing whatever could happen.

" Why aren´t you eating?" _This is just great, temperance. Booth is busy making you food and neglecting his own feeding._ But once again Booth seemed to read her thoughts, a soothing hand placing on her arm.

" I´ve had a nice meatloaf sandwich as I was fetching your soup. Don´t worry, Bones. I´m well nurtured." He watched as she struggled to eat a little more and failed miserably, and he knew it wasn´t the time to push, as she looked at him apologethically and pulled the plate away. " It´s ok, Bones. At least you managed to eat a little. Just drink your tea now and I´ll leave you alone." She sighed deeply and did as she was told so, and soon the cup was empty. Booth placed the tray on his bed table, thinking about measuring her temperature once more when her voice rose with decision.

" You never answered my question." Booth froze in his tracks, cursing the fact that his partner had an elephant memory, as well as a need to know about everything.

" About what, Bones?" maybe, he thought, if he kept diverging the subject, she would get annoyed and would just let it go. Only he didn´t believe at this at all. The proof was the rolling in her eyes and then her firm gaze at him.

" About you being wrapped around my finger, Booth. Are you?" She spoke as she was talking with an infant instead of with a man in his mid thirties. She longed and feared his answer at the same time. Because she was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, if Booth was indeed wrapped, it wasn´t such a bad thing at all.

" Why is this so important for you to know, Bones?" Booth asked without patience, his head a complete mess as he tried to figure out an answer that would be good and unable to freak both of them out.

" Why is this so hard for you to answer, Booth?" She spoke as irritably as him, and Booth knew that he couldn´t stall anymore. But before he could tell the crude true, his brain seemed to be hit by a lightening, as a new approach formed in his head._ She wants answers? So do I. Ok, Seeley, time to invert this game._

" What do you think is my answer to your question, Temperance?" His voice was serious and yet soft, but it looked like his Bones was strike by a lightening herself too.

" What…what do you mean, Booth?"_ Oh, he is clever. Transforming my question into one of his own._ Now it was her time to fumble and be confused as his brown eyes pierced hers, prodding, asking, demanding a satisfactory answer. The thing is, she doesn´t know if she had one.

" You know what I mean, Bones. Tell me. What do you think my answer would be? You know it. Actually, I rephrase my question: _What would you like my answer to be? And how would you answer if I´ve asked you the same thing?_" There. He gave his final move, he put all the cards in the table. It was about the two of them always, after all, right?

Temperance Brennan felt as if she was caught in the middle of a hurricane, and she was swirling , drowning, without breathing. She would look for something to hold on to, but discovered that all she got was herself in this one. Booth had turned the cards, and she felt too tired to try to hide once more. She took a deep sigh as she realized that Booth´s eyes followed every single move of hers, and came to the conclusion that he was as confused and nervous as she was. _Good . At least I´m not alone in this awkwardness._ She measured her words carefully, knowing that wathever she would say from now on, it would stay carved into each other forever.

" I think that…in a way, we both would have similar answers."_ Carefully, temperance._ " Angela says that this expression means that you are the boss. But I´m starting to think that it´s deeper than that. It means that…you care deeply about the other. So deeply, that you are willing to do anything if you think that it´s for the other person´s good. And..looking by this side…I would have to say that yes, I do have you wrapped, because you are here, taking care of me as no one never did, worrying, being here all the time. But… I would have to say, then, that you have me too. Wrapped around your finger. Because I would do exactly the same if the situation was opposite." She looked anywhere but at Seeley Booth now, all her body flushed and agitated. She was sure she could hear his insharp of air at her response, but dared not to look at his face. She had opened up. She had just ruined her well built walls. She was in great danger.

A strong, yet gentle hand was placed by her chin, lifting it, forcing her to look at him. Brennan reunited all her nerve to look back, and was glad to see the same confusions and fears mirroed at Booth´s chocolate eyes. His fingers were like fire against her skin, and temperance suddenly desired that she wasn´t sick at all, so she could,-_ I can´t believe that I´m thinking about this_ – Kiss him. Booth was serious, more than she had ever seen, his eyes dark pools full of meanings.

" Temperance… you realize that we will need to have a serious conversation soon or later, don´t you?" She did. But part of her was still resistant, the part that was abandoned so many times that got too hard to break. And she feared that, once she let Seeley Booth touch this part, it would become dust in the wind. And she just didn´t know if she could afford trusting so much at someone to maybe someday be left.

" talk about what, Booth?" She was being purposefully evasive and numb, but she didn´t care. She was frightened to life. But Booth was not someone to be easily dismissed, she realized as he once again lifted her chin and made her stare directly at his eyes.

" Do not pretend that there is nothing happening, Temperance. We both know better than this. Do not run away." His eyes seemed hypnotic, because suddenly, all she could do was to look at them, as if her safeness depended on it. Slowly, very slowly, she nodded, admitting what was already obvious.

" I´ll admit that things were said and done that will definitely cause a direct change at our dynamic. And I´m willing to discuss it in order to reach a satisfactory agreement." She used her beloved technical words as a shield, for she felt as if she was talking without emotion, things would remain somewhat distant. Many people had asked why she used such complicated words to say things that were oftenly simple. She had never answered. But deep down, she knew that it was her way to protect herself. And she was trying really hard right now. Booth just kept staring at her, now a small smile playing on his lips, and she felt like kicking him._ He knows exactly what I´m doing. Damn him and his reading people skills._

" yeah, Bones, nice way to put things into words. Very fancy. I have a suggestion, thought. Why don´t we wait to have this conversation when you´re kind of feeling better? You know, and talking with more sense?" He really, really hoped she would agree with his proposal. Because he wanted everything clear. He wanted his Bones to be completely lucid by the time they talked, so she would not be able to use her crazy talk when sick as a defense after they had reached some kind of agreement. He wanted to put all the dots in the "I"s, and he wanted her to be in her best shape then. Because it would be a decisive moment, he just knew it.

" I appreciate your concern regarding my verbal skills when I´m not well. And I agree with you. So, keep disregarding by now anything that I might say about you and me, because it´s the very irrational part of my feverish brain speaking. It can´t be held against me. Do we have a deal?" She gave him unconscious puppy eyes, and Booth felt like hugging her. She sometimes seemed so defenseless.

" deal, Bones. Now , what you say about you taking a nice nap?"

(-------------------------------)

Booth stretched at his sofa happily, watching the cartoon that was on at his TV. This was one of his secret pleasures, to sit and just enjoy the innocence of parker´s favorite cartoons, without worrying about freaking CNN with all the global crisis, environment, economical stuff, politics, hunger and so on. It was just him and Sponge Bob. Yup, that was life. He stretched again, glad to look at his watch and see that the afternoon had passed in a blur , with Bones soundly asleep at his bed and him wandering around the apartment until settling down in front of the TV. Temperance fell asleep just past few minutes after their fatidic conversation and somewhat admitting that they were becoming something a little more than friends. It probably had stressed the hell out of her, he thought, making her sleep like that. He knew it had stressed him, he could tell by his stiff neck, full with tense muscles.

A sudden fit of coughing was heard, and Booth was on his feet in no time, opening his bedroom door only to find his Bones seeming completely out of breath as the coughing kept going. He was fast to seat by her side and hold her, watching the way her hands held tight her own torax, as if trying to subdue the pain stamped down her face. He kept giving small taps on her back, watching worriedly as her eyes welled up with tears and her hands clutched her chest tighter.

" Take it easy, honey. Try to just breathe." His voice kept chanting the same phrase over and over, as his own chest tightened by the view of his Bones so powerless. Just by touching her he could see that the fever was spiking again, but what was really freaking him out right now was the expression of pure pain on her face.

" hard to breathe." She spoke hoarsely as she struggled for air, trying to inhale deeply, only to feel her toracichal muscles complain with the effort. Plus, there was all that damn congestion over her air ways, which kept her from take the correct quantity of oxygen to her body.

The cough finally subdued, and Brennan felt as she was only half conscious by the end of it, all her body aching. The only thing she had sure was of Booth´s arms supporting her, as he adjusted a pile of pillows at the bed and placed her carefully there, so her body was in a kind of seating position, making a little less hard to catch some air. She opened her eyes in order to look at him, and what she saw almost made her loose her air again. There was so much…caring. Like nothing else mattered to him but her welfare. Like there was nowhere else he would like to be than with her, even if she was a mess.

" Booth…I really, really like the way you look at me" _And here I go ruining everything again. But I blame it on the lack of oxygenation caused by the coughing. It´s proven by science that lack of oxygen causes confusion and incoherent speech._

Booth looked at his crazy partner half worried and half amused, his hands still massaging her back as his eyes studied her figure. Her eyes were somewhat glassy, and he suspected again that the fever was too high again for her own good. He tried to ignore the things she said, he really did. But man, her comments were driving him crazy. Did she really meant all that? Because lord knew that he loved to look at her. It was one of his favorite things, since they had became partners, He would study her by the corner of his eyes, realizing every tiny detail of her face, of the way she moved. Every day he would find out something new and incredibly appealing about temperance Brennan. And every day, he fell a little more for her.

" We definitely need to do something about this cough. I´ll ask Cam for something as soon as she gets here, so You´ll feel better. Also, I have some eucalypits cream, which it´s great to open the air ways a little. I always rub at parker chest when he has a nasty cold." And the exact time Booth realized what he´d just said, he regretted. Because he was sure of what was coming next. He wasn´t disappointed as his Bones loose tongue attacked again.

" Will you rub down my chest? Because I think it will be very enjoyable for both of us."

TBC…

So, by now you already know the drill…reviews give me inspiration and desire tio keep writing.


	17. Chapter 17

A.N : Bones. Nope, still not mine. Damn!

So... I´ve started a new fic based on a very intersting phrase of Hart Hansom about season 5...if you haven´t read it yet, give it a try! It´s called " living the dream". Don´t forget to review and tell me what you think!

CHAPTER 17- GUY HUG

She winced at her own comment while realizing that Booth fidgeted uncomfortably, and cursed her lack of self control. But Temperance Brennan blame it all on the fever, which she was sure was high again, judging for the fatigue she felt suddenly all over her body and the Chills that were attacking her. She also felt her eyes burning and her head throbbing. It was horrible. She had always been such an active person, and now she felt not capable of doing the simplest tasks. Even moving to a seating position seemed to take all her energy. She sighed heavily, willing that Booth didn´t realized how awful she was feeling again.

" I´m sorry, Booth. I can´t seem able to stop with innapropriated comments. I´ll try to keep my mouth shut. But please, feel free to interrupt me." Never in her life she thought she was going to say this to any human being. She hated being interrupted. But desperate times asked for desperate measures, and she smiled lightly to Booth as his face became full with surprise with her recommendation. " I wont be mad, I promise. I would normaly be, but you´ll be actually avoiding me to embarrass myself even more." Her throat still hurts, she realized as she spoke._It seems that my body had transformed into something completely useless._ They were both surprised by the beep of the alarm, indicating that the time of her medications had come.

" Ok, Bones. I´ll go fetch you some water." Again, a small hand stopped him from getting up, as she gave him her lost little girl look._Man, she´s good at it._

" I don´t want to take the medications. They make me drowsy and dazed. I feel completely useless taking them. I think I´ll pass." Booth looked at her as if she´d grown another head, blinking in disbelief. How could a so called genius come up with this kind of ideas.

" Bones, are you insane? Wait, is the fever that high again? Because it´s the only reason I can come up with to understand this statement. You have to be delusional. Have you not listened to anything that the ER doctor and Cam had said? You´re not getting better if you don´t take your meds correctly. Jeez, you are a freaking scientist!" But she bitted her bottom lip looking more and more like a little girl, and Booth considered seriously to call Cam and say that his Bones had completely lost it.

" yes, I`ve heard everything they had said, Booth. But I know my body. Too many medications can be actually damaging. What if I just take the antibiotics? And maybe the gastric protector, because this erytromicin is making me extremely nauseous." _My God, I must be really loosing my mind. I´m refusing medical treatment. And Booth looks like he´s ready to explode now._

" _No freaking way, temperance._ You´re taking every single pill that the doctor had prescribed. I´ll make sure of that. If you don´t I swear to God that your next stop will be back at the hospital. And this time, you can be sure that I´ll make them admit you." He fumed at her, never stopping to be amazed by her sometimes twisted logics. He let go of her hand and disappeared quickly, coming back with a glass full of water and giving it to her, along with all the correct meds, a stern look all over his face. She knew then that she was defeated. It was this or IV medication at the hospital. So, brennan just glared at him and took everything, making sure that Booth saw how displeased she was. But the true was, she wasn´t displeased with Booth or the amount of meds. She was unhappy with herself and the apparent failure of her body. She could not understand how this could be happening to her. She was a healthy person, with healthy habits. Her immune system should be working with perfection. But instead, it had failed her and allowed her lungs to contract a big infection. And she started thinking that maybe, just maybe, Booth could be right. She worked too much and forgot about her welfare. Not that she was ever admitting it to him.

" there, all done. Happy now?" She was being snappy, but she couldn´t help it. All the frustrations that had started to form from the previous day and had just accumulated by the hours of strict bed rest were now surfacing, and she actually felt like crying. Which only frustrated her more. Booth seemed to catch in the air her state of spirit, and his expression softened immediately, his voice gentle and careful.

" I´ll be much happier when you are feeling better, Bones. And you´ll be in no time, you´ll see. I know that for you it´s hard to stay like this and that if you could you would be working like crazy as always. But give you some rest,ok? It happens to the best of us." It was like pushing the right bottoms to make the tears fall. And she hated herself for that sign of fragility. But it was involuntary. Every time she got sick she would turn into another person. And she really, really hated that person. Booth looked positively frightened by her sudden meltdown, and hurried desperately to her side. " Whoa, Bones. What´s this now? Was that something that I´ve said? Because if so, I apologize. i take it back. C´mon, Bones. Don´t be like this." He felt absolutely useless as he watched her tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head. He scooped her in his arms, and she quickly buried her face in his chest, her voice coming out muffled and hoarse.

" It´s not you, it´s me. I just feel so useless lying in this bed. And I positively hate the fact that you have to do almost everything for me. It´s just…so different from the usual me. I´m in pain all the time, and so tired. It´s hard to breathe and my head just can´t seem to function properly. I don´t usually cry too, you know.I´m not a vulnerable person." She felt completely out of air, the tears making her breathing even harder. And she knew she was close to sobbing, but she wasn´t able to stop. Booth´s kindness seemed to only make things worse. But despite that, she realized that she wasn´t able to leave his arms. And to be fair, she didn´t want to. He just let her cry, whispering soothing words at her ears, his hands gently rubbing her back in small calming circles. He knew that it was no use to try to make her stop or pointing that it was a situation out of her control. It was just who temperance Brennan was, an independent, vibrant woman. And he loved her for that.

Crying so hard for a while had actually a good effect on her. It was like a big burden was moved out of her chest. Brennan realized that she had wanted to cry for a long time now, but never allowed to do so. But Booth made that possible with the simplest things. And amazingly, she didn´t feel a lot embarrassed by that. She felt that with him, she could afford to loose her beloved control now and then. It was a rare thing in her life. She slowly started to register how great it was to be like this, so intimate and close, his lips at her ears, his well worked arms holding her with such a sweetness that she had barely knew in her entire life. The small circles around her back were now starting to give her shivers, but for a completely different reason than the fever or the tears, which had mostly subdued by now. Booth was warm and solid, and she felt the sudden desire of having the opportunity to be hugged like this more often._We´ll definitely have to talk after all of this._ She risked speaking, her voice small and still a little insecure.

" Booth? Is this one of your guy hugs?" Her head was still buried at his chest, and she could feel his heart beating and the sound of his soft laughter reverberating as he considered her question.

" No, Bones. This one is much better." She couldn´t agree more. Her arms created a life of their own, one hand grabbing the fabric of his shirt while the other rested comfortably around his neck.

" I will have to agree with that. I hope we can hug like this another times." This time, she wasn´t even sorry for the slip of her tongue. She wanted Booth to know. They stayed in a comfy silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, his heartbeats calming her down. They only parted when the shrieking sound of his door bell made it´s presence, and Booth relutanctly let her go, not before looking at her eyes deeply.

" You´re okay now?" She nodded tentatively, wishing for her eyes don't look much puffed after all that crying. Just because she had allowed Booth to see her in tears, it didn´t mean she was ready to let the rest of her friends to see her like that. She watched as Booth retreated, accommodating herself against the pillows. She felt absolutely drained.

Booth opened the door to a grinning Angela and a slightly more serious Cam, and smiled back tentatively, feeling suddenly very self conscious. He had the distinct feeling that Ange knew something she shouldn´t and had shared with Cam. Only that could explain the funny looks he was getting right now. He almost jumped at the sound of Angela´s sly voice, and cringed at her question.

" hey, stud. You look so much better than this morning, except for the excess of clothing. Did you sleep well?" Angela knew that she shouldn´t tease, but oh, it was just too good to be wasted. She watched as Booth started to look at anywhere except the place where she was standing, and felt Cam nudging her at the ribs." Ouch." . She gave the doctor a outraged look, and only received a stern gaze back, that clearly told her to shut up and just walk to the bedroom._Fine, I´ll give them a breake. But just for a while._ Cam was already taking Booth out of his misery, asking kindly how Bren was as they walked down the corridor.

" You tell me, Cam. I want you to make a complete examination. After the fright we had last night, I don´t want to take any chances. She´s coughing a lot, and I can tell that she´s having trouble to breathe.I think she´s in much more pain that she lets me know." Cam smiled at her friend, having the same certain that struck her the night before. Seeley Booth got it bad.

" All of this is pretty much natural in pneumonia, big man. But we can certainly do something about the coughing. I´ll prescribe some codein, it will also help her to sleep better at night." Booth let out a small laughter, knowing exactly what his Bones would have to say about another medication.

" Then, make sure you convince her of the absolute need of this,´cause she´s already complaining about the amount of the meds. She actually refused to take them a while ago. I had to threaten her with the hospital." Cam and Angela rolled their eyes while Booth opened the door.

" yeah, this sounds like Brennan." Cam stated as Ange nodded vehemently before opening a large smile as spotting her friend on the bed.

" sweetey! How are you tonight? Jack says hello, he wishes he was here. But he had to solve something with his family´s business. Also, Sweets was at the institute today and sent his best wishes. He told that tomorrow he would pay you a visit." All Booth could do was to sigh heavily at the possibility of having Sweets at his house. The kid would surely try to go psychologic at him and Bones. Angela was still blabbering as cam opened her suitcase and started taking her stethoscope, but his Bones´s best friend suddenly gasped and became serious. " Sweetey, have you been crying?" Bones gave a desperate look at Booth as her friend approached to make a better examination at her face, and the FBI agent placed his hand gently at Angela´s arm.

" Not now, Ange. She´s fine now, right, Bones?" Temperance shut her eyes as she nodded, and Booth sensed that if they didn´t change the subject, she would breake again. " So, Cam is going to hear your lungs now, right?" He turned to Cam with a pleading look, and the burnette acquiesced, even if she couldn´t quite follow what was really happening. But nobody really understand those two dynamics anyway, except perhaps themselves. So, she approached Brennan carefully, smiling at the anthropologist before placing the stethoscope at her chest and talking slowly, the professional tone already placed.

" Ok, dr. Brennan. Let´s see how things are. Deep breathes, please." Booth felt his heart shrink by the view of his Bones trying to follow Cam´s requests. He could see that every in sharp of air was painful. Thankful, so did cam, and she was fast and sharp, doing her best to finish quickly. Angela used the time to question Booth in a hushed tone.

" ok,hot stuff. Spill . What´s wrong with her?" _If he did anything to upset her, I swear to God that I´ll kiss his yummy ass. And then, I´ll drag Bren to my place._ But she honestly didn´t believe that Booth could do anything that would slight do any harm to Brennan. He was way too overprotective when it came about Temperance Brennan. Booth gave the woman a serious look.

" she´s a little down, that´s all, Ange. I think that it finally sank that she´s really sick. And you know Bones. She feels useless if she´s not doing her normal stuff. But I got her. I´ll cheer her up, I promise." Angela Monetenegro felt as she could hug Booth until the end of the world for caring so much about her best friend´ That man was exactly what the doctor had ordered, in her wise opinion. They were out of their reverie as Cam´s voice said outloud as the doctor pulled away the thermometer.

" Ok, What you say about another shower with me and Angela helping like yesterday? I would feel better leaving this place with your temperature a little lower than that." Both Booth and Angela stretched to see the numbers, and Booth cursed inwardly. 103.5. No wonder his Bones was shaking like that.

(----------------------------------------------)

Once again, they were ready to sleep. It was just past midnight, and Booth had managed to make Temperance not only eat, but take all her meds with the addition of the codein, that he had bought earlier while cam and Angela kept company to Brennan. The visit actually was a great thing, for Angela took as her personal mission to make Bones laugh that night, having some success. Her spirits were still a little too low for Booth´s taste, but he was guessing that tomorrow it would risen a bit, since the bed rest would be over. She would be able to walk a litte around the apartment, and he sure as hell would settle her in his couch with a bunch of fun movies.

Booth looked at the still in the floor cushion he had arranged to him yesterday, wondering if he should just lie down in it despite his wish of sleeping again by her side. Brennan seemed to sense his doubt, lifting those amazing blue eyes to him with decision.

" Booth, just store this cushion already. There´s no sense in you sleeping on the floor when this bed is absolutely big enough to the two of us." _Plus, I´ll sleep so much better with you holding me like you already did._ She kept this last part for herself, no matter how her loosen tongue twitched to speak. She still got some pride and dignity left, and she would fight like hell to remain that way. Booth still seemed a little awkward with their sleeping arrangements, and she decided to go to his weak point. The alpha male. " C´mon, Booth. What if I have another fever spike? I may be needing body heat again." She blinked innocently , for she knew she had just hit the nerve, specially because her temperature was still too instable for everybody taste. Cam had said so herself. They´ve managed to keep it down after another cold shower, but the doctor was very clear that she needed a lot of survailance. So, booth nodded his head slightly and stepped at the bed gingerly, feeling the smell of her shampoo, and feeling slightly dizzy by it._ How can she affect me so easily?_

This time, they were much more careful around each other, their conversation of earlier still filling every space of their minds. They had finally admitted that something had changed, and now, both were feeling the aftermath. It was odd and exciting at the same time. Like opening a gift without really knowing what was inside the box. Booth tried to keep the much distance he could between each other, and Temperance turned to her side, feeling her cheeks suddenly flushed. She closed her eyes trying to find sleep, but despite all her tiredness, it was like something was missing. And she knew exactly what was it. She tried to ignore it, she really did. But patience was never one of her virtues. So, she just turned again and grabbed Booth´s arm, making him embrace her like a spoon. And then, sleep came in no time, for both of them.

(---------------------------------------------)

Booth woke up in a jolt, as he felt Temperance jumping out of the bed, and squinted his eyes to see what time was it and to try to understand what the hell was happening. _3.30 AM._ And he could hear her steps the fastest she could manage until the bathroom. He was out of the bed in a second, following her even knowing that she would complain. He didn´t care.

He found her keneed in front of the toilet, her forehead shining with sweat as she throwed up what looked like everything she had ate at night. Booth didn´t even stopped to think, kneeling besides her and pulling her hair back, feeling that it was damp with cold sweat, his other hand placing securetly at her wait, in order to give her some balance. He felt his chest tightening with every retching effort that she made, only imagining how horrible she must be feeling. There were tears rolling down her face, and she looked like a ghost. She managed to get a grip of herself for a few seconds, her voice shaky as she made a feeble attempt to look fine and shove him off.

" Go way, Booth." All her body was trembling, and she never felt so nauseous in her life. She felt like fainting or just lying at the floor, but another wave of illness came across her body, and she just bended again, hurling, while his arms became stronger in his embrace.

" Not a chance of me leaving, sweetheart." He spoke loud and clear as holding her. It was going to be another long night.

TBC…

You know what makes me write fast, right? That´s it, your reviews!

By the way, don´t worry, Brennan wont be this sick from now on. But the ones that had pneumonia know how bitchy this disease can be, specially on it´s first days. But expect some improvement ´I promise this soon. For now, enjoy the fluff moments with caring Booth….


	18. Chapter 18

A.N: I own nothing of Bones!

Sorry for taking so long for update, but this month has been crazy!

CHAPTER 18- TRYING TO PAY BACK

She was so pale and shaking so hard that Booth was sure that she could pass out at anytime soon. He still managed to support most of her weight by grabbing her waist, and for once temperance Brennan had no objections. The vomiting had finally apparently subdued, and now she slowly moved from her kneeling position to a seating one, and Booth was fast to help her._ Man, her hands are so cold._ He placed her against one wall in order to give her some support, bending so he could face her. Her eyes were glassy and tired, and booth had the distinct impression that she could very well lie down on the floor and fall asleep.

" Feeling a little better at all?" His voice was a soft whisper and she was glad for that, since her head started throbbing fiercely after all the hurling effort. It felt like there were drums inside it. She also felt awfully emotional again, because Booth was so damn sweet. Even in her worst time, like this one, with her puking her guts out, he still managed to stick by her side and take care of her, holding her hair and stroking her back, always telling her it was going to end soon. She felt blessed even if she didn´t actually believed in God.

" A little. I´m still very dizzy. And now my head really hurts." Had she been more conscious about her own actions, she would try with all her strength to hide how terrible she still felt. It was just her nature, not to show any sign of weakness. But oh, she got so tired of this sometimes. She may not admit it very often and outloud, but it was good to have someone to share. And her loosen tongue made sure that she wasn´t able to filter her thoughts before actually speaking. So, she came out with the blunt true, and Booth just nodded while getting out of the floor for a moment and coming back with a wet towel, placing it on her forehead. " Thank you." She closed her eyes and found herself seeking for the comfort of his shoulder,resting her head there and trying to suppress all the nausea that still dominated her body.

" Another though night, huh?" Booth stated carefully, at the same time feeling her forehead in order to be sure that another fever spike wasn´t taking place. Thankfully, despite she was definitely feverish, it didn´t look like a really high temperature. It was with the nausea he was concerned right now. " I´ll bring you another dramin,ok? So you can sleep. And some aspirin for the headache. You think you can keep it down?" She was still so pale that he couldn´t be sure. He stroked her hair lightly, amazed by how great he felt having her so near. It was like they had been doing that their entire life, or at least he felt it that way. She opened her eyes at his question, and Booth realized exactly how much that freaking pneumonia was costing his Bones. She looked absolutely drained and depressed.

" I´ll try. I wish this antibiotic wasn´t so strong. Remind me of complaining about it with dr. Crane. It has to exist another option." He let out a small smile as she feebly attempted to protest about her treatment again. That w as his Bones for sure.

" Do not try to intervene with the good doctor´s decisions, honey. She did go to med school, so I´m sure she knows a thing or two about what´s best for you. You´re just upset right now." he laughed a little when she just twisted her nose at his statement, her eyes becoming softer as she stared at him.

" You do know that as soon as I´m feeling better I´ll kick your ass because of all those petnames, don´t you? But right now, it feels nice." She mentally cursed herself by admitting that yes, she liked his sweet nicknames._And here I was thinking that I was better with my slipping tongue thing. I guess I still need some policiment._ He gave her a smug charming smile as his hands kept getting lost on her curls.

" And I´ll have to remind you that you are liking it , as you´ve just admit it right now. And for the record, I think it feels nice too." _I think that Bones´s lack of self control with words is contagious. Ok , seeley, changing the subject before it gets more weird than it already is._ " Ok, I´m getting you some meds now so we can go back to bed. Just stay still, will you?" He started to get up when she grabbed his hand,a shy expression over her face that he could only classify as cute.

" Can I have my toothbrush? I would get it myself, but…" She shook her shoulders feeling completely embarrassed to tell that she didn´t think she could manage to stand by her own. The world was still a blur. But Booth didn´t need any other explanation, just giving her what she needed and leaving.

(---------------------------------------------)

They finally left the bathroom, after Booth had ministered her meds and she felt sure that the nausea would not come back anytime soon. Temperance didn´t even try to fight when Booth just took her on his arms, embracing him by the neck and resting her head on the curve of his shoulder. She knew that trying to walk would be plain stubbornness.

He placed her carefully on the bed, lying by her side, and almost jumped when she moved in order to be completely entwined with his body, her legs curling against his, her head leaning against his chest and her hands resting near it._If only she could know the effect that this has on me. But now is not the time. I need her to be on her hundred percent for this._ So, he just accepted her snuggling, letting his own hands find their way to her hair and waist.

" Booth? I´m so sorry. For all this trouble." Her voice was already groggy with sleep, but he could sense the sadness in it, and was fast to calm her down, tightening his embrace.

" You really need to stop feeling sorry for things that are completely out or your control, temperance. Just rest,ok?" Before he could think any further, he was kissing her forehead, his lips soft while absorbing the heat emanating from it, travelling until stopping on her cheek, suddenly realizing what he was doing. Brennan had opened her eyes , widening them at his intimate touch. He was about to apologize when she just smiled a bit and snuggled closer.

" I wish I could kiss you back, but I´m afraid of these germs getting you too."

(------------------------------------)

She woke up in the middle of the morning, looking to the clock and realizing that it was 10 AM already. She looked at the watch in disbelief, asking herself when was the last time in her life she had allowed her body to sleep until that time of the day. She honestly couldn´t recall. But then again, nothing was the usual since she got sick. She usually did not wake up at six AM to take medications, much less at dawn to throw up or stop fever spikes. Therefore, her sleep wasn´t usually that disturbed. Plus, she felt tired all the time, and she knew it was because of the pneumonia. Which made her extremely disappointed at her own body. She always thought that, if she was to be this sick, her physical prepare would help her to resist it better. She was seeing otherwise. If it wasn´t for Booth and his care, she honestly didn´t know how she would be right now. Booth. The thought of her partner and friend made her open her eyes wider, in order to examine the man lying by her side, in a deep sleep, his hands still on her waist and a worried expression over her face. Somehow she knew she was the cause of such worry. She squinted her eyes, happy to have the chance to watch Booth so closely without him realizing. He w as always so observant that it was hard to do so. He was gorgeous, she thought. But he was so much more. He was caring, smart, funny. Temperance didn´t even know when it was the first time she had realized all of this, but oh, he was. It was long gone the time in which she just thought about Booth´s physical attraction. She sees now that it is so much more. And for the first time in her life, she feels somewhat ready to face it. It was becoming more and more clear that, after all this situation, there will be no way things will remain the same. And surprisingly, she´s not half as scared as she once thought she would be.

She stole another glance at him before moving carefully, disentangling herself of his grasp, suddenly happy to realize that her strict bed rest was officially over._I think I might go crazy if I had to stay another day like this._ She considered what she could do with her conquered freedom, and as she looked at Booth , an idea struck her mind. He has been taking care of her so far. Maybe it was time for her to pay back a little. So, she crept silently of the bedroom, trying to ignore the weakness at her legs as she walked to the kitchen, like she had forgot how to use them properly. It felt like there was iron over them. But she dismissed it, knowing that she still had a long way to go until she felt the way she used when she was healthy.

She opened the fridge and closets, happy to see they were full, and absolutely surprised to find mostly organic food in there. She knew that Booth refused vehemently to eat it. But she loved it. Her eyes welled up against her will by realizing another of Booth´s great care about her. He had purchased all her favorite things._Only Booth to do such a thing for me._ That sight only made her more willing to please Booth somehow. If she was already decided to make him a nice breakfast, now she was a woman in a mission.

She ignored the first wave of dizziness that took over her, closing her eyes slightly and leaning against the counter as she pancakes she had just prepared became blurred to her vision. As soon as the spinning sensation was over , she proceeded her work, heating the syrup and placing bagels on the toaster. She was picking some fruits from the fridge when it came again, but this time much stronger, and she had no time to react as her knees weakened and bent, and before she could realize things went black and she was on the floor , the glass she was holding hitting the floor with a loud sound and breaking into a million pieces. And then, before she could even think clearly, there were strong hands shaking her softly, his voice cursing in a way she had never heard before, and she opened her eyes to find Booth bending over her, his face full of worry as he surveyed the fallen woman on his kitchen.

Booth couldn´t say for sure if he felt more scared or more angry. He knew his hands were shaking with the pure scare he had just suffered. In one moment he was soundly asleep in his bed, and in other there w as this loud bang coming from his kitchen and he realizes that his Bones is no longer with him. He ran the faster he could, only to find her on the floor, surrounded by a million pieces of glass, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy.

" Temperance, c´mon. Talk to me, sweetheart." Despite he is absurdly angry by realizing that that crazy woman had ventured out of bed without his supervision, he feels like kissing her senseless when she opens her eyes and focus on his face. She looked so surprised as she looked first at him and then around her, at the same time that whatever is in his toaster pops out with a funny noise.

" I broke a glass. I´m sorry." Booth looks at her in disbelief, as his eyes start to process the entire mess around them. Her index finger is bleeding, and he suddenly realizes how lucky she was for not having worst wounds given her current status. And still, all she can think about is to apologize for breaking a freaking glass.

" It´s ok. What I really want to know is how in hell did you mange to do this. And mostly, why are you up all by yourself?" He tries to leave the anger out of his voice so he wont upset her, but his heart in thundering so loud that Booth is sure she can listen. She tries to focus a little more, but he can see that she´s having trouble with doing so. Booth is sure that she feels drowsy, to say the least.

" I wanted to make you breakfast. As a thank you for taking care of me. But I got dizzy." If Temperance already felt completely betrayed by her body before, now it´s war. She honestly couldn´t understand why she still felt so crappy. After all, the bed rest was over, right? Booth raises her from the floor carefully not to step into any glass himself, and turn around in order to take her back to the room, but she protested as vehemently as she could. " I don´t want to go back to bed. Bed rest is over, Booth. If you take me there, I´ll just walk back." And she meant it. He can tell by looking into her eyes, and knows that this is a battle she´s ready to fight. So, he decided to humor her just a little, placing her on the couch instead and seating by her side.

" Jeez, Bones. What were you thinking? I know bed rest is over, but hello, did you honestly think that you would feel strong enough after 24 hours just lying down? You cannot go wandering around the place all by yourself yet. And worst, trying to cook. You shouldn´t be pushing yourself. Of course you would feel dizzy." _I would never forgive myself if something really serious had happened while she tried to fix me breakfast._ He watched as she huffed, the color starting to come back to her face.

" I must say that never in my life my body had disappointed so much. I just wanted to feel useful, at least a little. I already told you, I hate the fact of being such a source of trouble for you." She´s finally starting to feel more like herself. But with that feeling, it also comes the depression that is menacing to take her since yesterday. Now that she got on her feet, she can see the exact extent of her limitations, and she hates it. She can´t even stand well enough to make them a simple meal. Booth smiles at her , at the same time taking her bleeding finger and slowly placing his lips over it, and Brennan feels goose bumps taking her entire body as he starts sucking it lightly. She knows that it´s supposed to be a sweet, caring act, but she can´t help but feel a bit of eroticity. It´s so intimate. He seems to be feeling somewhat the same, because he stares at her carefully, as if testing the limitations and her reaction, and she has the distinct idea that he looks like a little boy caught in something he shouldn´t be doing. For a moment they just stare at each other, and the tension is almost palpable as he slowly places her hand back in her lap. The smell of new coffee suddenly fills the air, and Temperance felt herself sighing with relief.A distraction. That´s all they need. Booth seems to think the same way, for he gets up and start collecting everything she managed to get ready before her vision went blurred.

" let´s not waste this nice breakfast, right, Bones? These pancakes looks great, I´ll give you that. But next time, wait until you´re feeling absolutely perfect before you start with your ultra independent self again, ok?"

(----------------------------------------)

"_Booth, I´m not reading any book that talks about a witch boy!"_ She tried to pull away from her the book that Booth was shoving at her face, something entlited Harry Potter and whatever it is stone. But Seeley Booth just kept his arm stretched, the book firmly grasped between his fingers as he came closer and pulled away the forensics periodic she had found on her purse._ This woman has no sense of fun. Not To mention the least of pop culture._

" he´s a wizard boy, not a witch, temperance. Witch is for girls, ok? And c´mon, give it a try. It´s fun. C´mon, Bones. We all know it´s not real, but give the author some credit. She had created a whole new world just from her imagination. This book is already a classic. And just because those weird guys that you like to read haven´t written it, it doesn´t mean it´s not good. It´s just a different kind of reading.C´mon…you´ve gotta know who Voldemort is, or you´ll keep losing all those great references in common speech when it comes about bad guys. Try it. For me." He knew she would capitulate by the moment he´ve said the last phrase. It was a low blow, since she would do anything for him and he was well aware of it. But heck, a person cannot only live of boring anthropology and other scientific stuff. His Bones really needed to improve on that field. And that was why he had already rented a bunch of fun DVDs too. Temperance´s education was just beginning. She gave him a nasty look before opening the book and digging her nose into it.

" Fine. But I wont like it." He just smiled back as he placed her feet on his lap and leaned back on the couch with the remote, flipping across the channels until settling on a cartoon. He received another nasty look from temperance with that choice, but decided to ignore it.

They stayed like this for a good half an hour, and only a great self effort kept Booth from teasing his Bones. She seemed absolutely engrossed on the book, and part of him just had to say something. But then again, if he started annoying her with " I told you so", she could very well just drop the book to be stubborn. The bell rang all of a sudden, and Temperance gave him a curious look. It was too early on that day to be Angela and Cam.

Booth just shook his shoulders and got up to open the door, groaning with the vision that complimented him. With a big smile and young face, stood the one and only lance Sweets, ready to make his way inside.

TBC…

Want to see how Sweet´s visit goes. Press the review bottom! Plus, be prepared for a lot of tension between Booth and Brennan now that she´s out of bed…


	19. Chapter 19

A.N : I own nothing of Bones!

CHAPTER 18- A DINAMIC DUO

" Well, agent Booth? Aren´t you going to invite me in?" sweets smiled broadly, and Booth groaned inwardly._I´m so not in the mood for Sweets and his psychology babble right now. We´re doing so well, Bones and I._ Nevertheless, he gave the kid space to pass, asking silently to God to give him patience and mumbling to himself.

" Like I had another choice than letting you in…" Sweets gave him a knowing smile as approaching his Bones, who remained seated on the couch.

" I heard that, Agent Booth, and I resent your negative feelings. Dr. Brennan, how are you?" The therapist studied the woman in front of him, trying to decipher all her emotions. No such luck, for she seemed to sense exactly what he was doing, just giving him a skeptical look and letting go of the book she was holding.

" I´m as good as I could be given the situation, dr. sweets. Thank you for your concern." She spontaneously came closer to Booth from the moment he took his seat by her side, feeling immediately sorry for her movement when realizing the look she was getting from sweets. But really, it wasn´t her fault. Her body seemed to move as in its own accord. It was like Booth was magnetic or something. She kept remembering their proximity on the past days, the way he held her as they sleep in his bed, and all she could do was scream for more._Apparently, my defenses are still too down for my own good._

" Harry Potter, dr. Brennan? I would never guessed." Sweets stared at the book in disbelief, because honestly, who could ever imagine the super serious and almight dr. temperance Brennan reading such a fantasy book? It just didn´t go with the picture. But then again, thought lance Sweets, you never completely know a person. Brennan shifted uncomfortably,, shooting daggers at Booth at this flagrant.

" Booth made me read it. He hid my anthropology reading material." Booth only gave her his damn famous charm smile, passing one arm around her and pulling her closer. He didn´t even noticed as Sweet´s eyes almost popped out of its orbits at this action.

" yeah, and you are loving it, don´t even try to deny it, Bones. You´ve spent the last half an hour completely hooked into it." If sweets thought that his eyes were playing tricks at him, now he was definitely sure of it. That, or the world had just turned upside down, because Temperance Brennan not only accepted that touch, but leaned slightly at Booth´s shoulder.

But then again, it could be very well happening, as he realized the megawatts of tension that was filling the recint. They were touching, yes. But man, were they awkward at the same time. It was strange, watching so much intimacy mingled with such a weirdness. Sweets got the distinct impression that both of them were very much aware that something in their dynamics had changed, and now they just didn´t know how to react. And despite that, they couldn´t get away of each other._And that´s why they are such a great material for my researches. Why do I get the feeling that this will be my most challenging case ever?_ Booth surveyed his partner in amusement, waving the book in front of her.

" Actually, I think you´ve already identified yourself with one of the characthers,Bones. Wanna tell me who it is?" She gave him her classical lost in the world look, and he just knew what was coming next.

" I don´t know what that means." She really didn´t. Were they talking about the book still or Booth was already changing the subject and her drowsy brain was uncapable of following? He just shook his head in disbelief, pulling her a little closer, both oblivious to sweets clinical eye.

" Oh, c´mon, Bones…you´re Hermione! With your face always stuck in a book and knowing everything...it almost makes me wonder if the author didn´t use you as inspiration or something." Lance Sweets just shook his head in silent. One more time in his life with Booth and Brennan, it was like he wasn´t in the same room at all. But he had accepted that action a long time ago, understanding that those two got so engrossed with each other sometimes that it was just hard to focus at anything else. It was actually quite a sight. Brennan seemed truly pleased with Booth´s observation, and gave him a smug smile.

" well, she is the best of the book, really. She understands the importance of knowledge. So, if you were trying to annoy me,I´m sorry Booth. I´m taking this as a compliment. And who would you be anyway?" Sweetes raised his ears at her question, hopping he could get agent Booth in a slip while so engrossed in conversation with his Boones lady. He was rewarded.

" Oh, C´mon, Bones. Isn´t that obvious? If you are Hermione, than I would just have to be…" he was ready to finish the phrase and doom himself for good in front of his Bones and Twelve years old Sweets, but the look on the kid´s face saved him from a very embarrassing situation. Sweets seemed ready to jump and scream I told you so just after he spoke, and Booth stopped himself in the exact time._jeez, I´m using Harry Potter to compare my real life and my relationship with Bones. But I´ll be damned if We kindda of don't look a little with Hermione and Ron…not that I´m saying that outloud…EVER. Especially with Sweets right here._

" I´m waiting, Booth. Who would you be? I bet you´ll choose the big hero. That just sounds like an alpha male like yourself." She gave him a teasing smile, and Booth had to fight the urge of kissing her. It was becoming harder and harder to resist it, now that she was sufficiently well to hold a complete conversation but still too weak to do all things on own. She her was surprisingly docile with him, and it was driving him crazy. It was like his craziest dreams were coming true in a surreal reality. He found herself leaning in order to watch her closely, and the sparks started to come to surface as her blue eyes gazed back.

" You know what, Bones? I´ll just let that to your imagination.I´ll be whoever you choose." She sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy by his closeness and his words. Whoever she chooses. If only he knew... He was intoxicating, and there was nothing she could do about it. As sweets observed, they looked like a couple of desperate teenagers, and the therapist actually took pity of those two.

So, For now, sweets decided to lighten things up, pulling from his suit the small box of chocolates and giving it to Brennan, making his presence in the place again.

" Anyway, I´ve came bearing a gift for you, dr. Brennan. I hope you enjoy it." Usually, the vision of chocolates would give Brennan a nice, happy feeling, as her brain kept anticipating the taste of that wonderful piece of candy and all the release of endorphins that it would provoke. But right now, all she felt was her stomach turning and turning. Booth seemed to catch her reaction immediately, taking in her pale face and grabbing the box from Sweets hands in order to take out of her view.

" Nausea again?" He placed the offending candy under a pillow, so his Bones wouldn´t have to look at it, wishing he could just kill Sweets for making his Bones feel sick one more time. Deep down, his rational side kept reminding him that it wasn´t the kid fault. But he was never much rational when it came about Temperance Brennan. She gave him a sad smile as if telling him to let it go.

" I´ll be fine. That was very thoughtful of you, dr. sweets." She plastered a larger smile at her face, realizing that the young therapist was more than uncomfortable with Booth´s murderous look. " My stomach is just a little sensitive right now because of the amount of medications I am taking. That´s all. My body is not in it´s very shape, I´m afraid." She looked so sad when she said that that both men looked at her in surprise. It wasn´t like Temperance Brennan at all, to sound so gloomy. Booth was actually starting to freak out at Bones´s depression. He should have seen it coming, for his Bones was a woman who couldn´t bare the slightest sign of weakness coming from herself. He knew that she felt as if she was failing. Sweets gave her an understanding smile, prepping himself on the opposite chair.

" Dr. Brennan, it´s completely normal to feel a little blue and helpless in your condition, especially for someone always so active like you. I know it must be utterly disappointing to you feeling this sick, but you´ve got to remember that it happens to the best of us, and that isn´t a sign of weakness at all. It just shows that you are a human been. We are all susceptible. But you have to fight the depression and remain positive, it will help you to get better fast." Booth blinked several times as hearing the therapist´s words, because it was one of the few times that Sweets´s words actually made sense for him. It was actually all that he had been trying to say and show to his Bones lately. That it was Ok to be a little down. That she would overcome it. He placed his fingers on her arms and squeezed it lightly, receiving as answer a small smile. And that was when lance Sweets had enough. He just had to say it.

" Ok, you guys. I´ve been trying to be polite and not mention it, but it´s way too obvious and important to remain untouched. May I just say that your sintony seem better than ever? You guys look like a long time married couple or something. It´s awesome. We ´ll have a lot to discuss at our sessions. Actually, we could start now. Speaking about this amount of physical contact for instance, agent Booth. You´ve always been one to touch dr. Brennan as much as you could, like a hand on the small of her back. But Now, you seen far more comfortable and unworried about discretion. And dr. Brennan, you seem very keen of agent Booth´s touch. Care to share, the two of you?" It was like seeing a cartoon in live motion. Dr. Brennan seemed to choke with something invisible and started coughing without control, and Booth jumped as taking his arms out of the anthropologist, as if she was on fire or something. Which just made Lance Sweets believe even more that the sexual tension was up the roof, and that yes, for the first time in their lives, both of them were very aware of it. In less than a second they were each in a corner of the couch like two teenagers who had been caught making out, Brennan´s cough still firm and loud as Booth looked at the therapist sternly.

" Nice try, Sweets. But I´ll be damned if I start discussing this absurd with you. There´s no long married couple thing over here,ok? I´m just taking care of her, and she would do the same for me. And thank you by the way for making Bones start coughing like that. She already have a sore throat and her chest is a wreck. She so didn´t need that. Way to go, kid. C´mon, Bones. Try to take a deep, slow breathe." He came closer again, slowly and carefully this time, placing his hands on her back and rubbing it. On his account, sweets seemed adequately ashamed of his actions._ Maybe it was too soon. But like hell that this is not going to be discussed on our next sessions._

" Damn, that hurts." Her voice was rough and pained as she tried to regain her air, accepting with a thankfully look the glass of water that Booth was offering .

" Don´t mind the twelve years old here, ok, Bones? He´s probably bored with his wii or something and decided to make up things. Try RPG next time, ok, Sweets? That, or keep your mouth shut before I decide to shoot you for good. God knows that I´ve been wanting to do that for a long time from now."_ good Lord, make Bones remain quiet and unable to let sweets know that we are actually sharing a bed. Make her loosen tongue quiet for at least the amount of time this kid is here._

Sweets just raised his arms in mock surrender, knowing that it was no point in trying to push it right now. But like hell that their sessions wont become a completely new shade of interesting after this pneumonia condition. He was sure that even with the playing dumb façade of those two, they knew for sure that things had changed. He could only hope that those two blind fools could realize that it was a good thing. And if they didn´t, lance sweets had a new mission. As their doctor, he had the obligation to set things straight.

(--------------------------------------)

Booth knew the exact time that his Bones fell asleep, for her head seemed to sink a little more down his shoulder and the book she was still holding dropped to her lap. He looked at the sleeping woman so close to him and felt the sudden urge of embracing her tightly. She looked so peaceful and sweet when she was like that. The only thing that gave away her pain was the small furrow in her forehead, as long with the heat emanating from her body. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, sensing her temperature and cursing in a low voice as he realized that her fever was still probably high. All he could do was wait for the medications to make it´s effects. She had took then less than one hour ago, just after Sweets had left, and Booth gave a deep sigh as remembering the pure torture of having the therapist trying to go completely psychology on them about every single move they made or word they spoke. Seeley had to remind the kid over and over again that this wasn´t one of his useless sessions, but a polite visit to a sick friend. But deep down, he knew that he and his Bones were in a lot of shit with the kid. Booth could try to mock and annoy lance Sweets, but deep down, he knew the kid was good at what he did, and a great observant. And even a very dumb person could just watch and realize the amount of tension that the two of them were enduring. And Booth knew that Sweets would give them hell from the moment the two of them set feet at his office.

He took temperance in his arms slowly, making sure she didn´t wake up, and entered their room. And immediately froze at the possessive pronom. Since when it had become _their room, their bed?_ But it just seemed…right. To be theirs. He placed Bones in the bed carefully, watching as she snuggled and grabbed one pillow, like a little girl would do with a teddy bear or a doll. He smiled to himself as he covered her, his thoughts completely focused on telling him exactly how lost his was. Which was completely.

(----------------------------------)

The next time the doorbell rang he knew for sure who it might be, for it was early night, time of his squints to come. He shot a look to the bedroom as a small amount of worry made his chest heavy, because his Bones was still asleep. She hadn´t moved a muscle since he had placed her on the bed, and it was kind of freaking him out, for he had never seen his Bones sleep this much. She had barely said a word to him when he had woken her to take the meds at six PM, and that was utterly unusual of Temperance Brennan. She hadn´t even complained about taking them. So, it was with a shade of relief that he met the smiling faces of Ange, hodgins and cam, and his eyes immediately set on the doctor as everyone made their way in and seated on the living room.

" Where´s Bren, stud? I was kindda of hoping to see her going up and down , maybe already crawling the walls, since the bed rest is over. I mean, she was so unpatient yesterday…" Angela looked at him suspiciously, and Booth just braced him self. " wait. Did you do something to tire her beyond belief, mr. hot stuff? Because I would usually be a great enthusiast of that, but give the woman a break, Booth. She´s sick, you know…" Booth honestly couldn´t say if Angela was being serious or just messing with his head. She had this weird look at her face since yesterday, as if she knew something she wasn´t supposed to, and it was freaking Booth out. Maybe she had magical powers and was reading in his mind all the things he would like to do with Temperance…_man, I´m really loosing it. I´m considering the possibility of Angela having magical powers._

" very funny, Angela. I can´t stop laughing, see? Seriously, don´t you think about other stuff? Like you said, Bones is sick,ok?" He shifted uncomfortably, realizing that Cam and Jack seemed amused. " She´s asleep. Have been like that all afternoon, which is just …strange. For Bones, at least. I mean, she´s always so active, and now, anything makes her sleepy. You think that she´s getting worse, Cam? Maybe we should take her to the hospital and see what´s happening."

Camille Saroyan had tried. She had tried really hard to be serious and not laugh at Booth´s way overreaction at such an ordinary fact. But Hodgins was far less respectful and grinned mercilessly, and it was contagious. Especially with Angela making those funny faces and noises such as " Aaww…". So, her mouth went against her will and curved into a large smile at her overly worried friend.

" C´mon, Booth. Of course she´s sleeping a lot. You know better than that. She has pneumonia, big man. Her body needs a lot of rest. Plus, her meds make her sleepy, especially the codein. Stop with this overreacting, Booth. This is exactly what she needs. No hospital, or dr. Brennan will try to kill you. Let her be, Seeley. It´s you I´m more worried about right now. You need to relax. And as Angela puts sometimes, catch up with your own reality." Booth felt his eyes almost popping out of its orbits, because he was sure of what was coming next. His Bones had told him a while ago about Angela´s speechs about realities. His worries came true as he watched Angela big cat smile and Jack rising his eyebrows.

" yeah, G-man. Have you been thinking about that little advice I´ve given you last time I was here?" And that was when seeley Booth realized that he was definitely cornered.

Brennan woke up with the sounds of voices in the living room. She considered ignoring them and staying in bed, but one look at the clock told her that she had slept too much. Plus, she was curious to know who was there and what was the conversation about. Her interest only increased when she listened her name. So, she crept into the corridor and stopped, ready to listen Booth´s and the other´s words.

TBC…

You know the drill…reviews keep me writing…


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20- AGAINST THE CORNER

" I don´t know what that means." Booth spoke lamely, feeling completely and absurdly uncomfortable with that situation. There were three of his closest friends and working buddies looking directly at him with knowing smiles plastered at their faces and looking positively amused with his awkwardness. Angela actually snorted at his feeble attempt , her smile so big that Booth had the impression that her lips were toughing her ears.

" Nice try, stud. But incorporating Bren is not going to do the trick." She felt tempted to show Booth the pictures she had stored carefully on her cell phone and just say " I know everything", but thought twice. She had the distinct feeling that it would freak him out beyond belief. Plus, it would make him angry, and Seeley Booth could be very scary like this. So, she just raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, giving him a meaningful look, like she was reading him.

" Booth, we are just sincerely worried about you, that´s all. I mean, have you relaxed even a bit since dr. Brennan got sick? I´ve seen you worried before about other things, but never like this. If you continue on that road, you can very well be next in need of care." Cam tried to reason, because she honestly believed that Booth had to lighten up a little. She knew seeley Booth for a long time, and was aware of his overprotectiveness. And by the day she had started working at the Jeffersonian, she had seen how important Temperance Brennan was in his life. This realization only got stronger with time, until she was finally ready to admit to herself and the others that they were a match made in heaven, even if they didn´t realized themselves. Or pretended not to. She honestly couldn´t say for sure. " Look, big man…we´ve been friends for long enough to know exactly what´s going on. And I think that you would be much better if you just admitted that there´s something more about Brennan than you let people know. We´re not blind. If it was already obvious before, now it´s transparent. And you know what? It´s great. And it´s about time, if you ask me." Camille Saroyan was being completely honest. There was a man she once loved, that she still loved, but just in a different way now. It was a good friendship. And friends are supposed to help each other, right?

" I´m completely with Cam on that one, G-man. You clearly got it bad for dr.B. The question is, why keep postponing the inevitable? It´s meant to happen. You just have to give it a chance." Booth looked appalled at those two people, feeling completely out of balance. Never in his life he thought he would listen those words from them. He never thought they would have this nerve._This is just embarrassing. Why do I feel like I´m back in Highschool all over again?_ He opened and closed his mouth several times, in a complete loss of words. What the hell was he supposed to say? Angela seemed to take pity at him, seating by his side and touching his arm gently.

" Sweetie, if that makes you feel better, I really think that Bren is in the same page. She might have some difficult admitting it, just like you, but really. She cares as much as you. And it just seems the perfect timing, you know. The two of you are here alone, with a lot of time to think and talk. Don´t let it pass."

Temperance Brennan felt as if anything could knock her on the floor. It was nothing like she had imagined. There she was, frozen on Booth´s corridor, hearing her co workers and friends basically telling Booth to make a move at her. And worse, Ange was telling Booth that she was eager for that. If she was really sincere with herself, she would s ee that it was all true. So much had already happened on the past days, things that she knew that had changed hers and Booth´s relationship forever. Heck, they had even agreed that they needed to have a serious conversation about it once she was feeling better! But the thing was, it was a private thing. She hated hearing such an important part of her personal life being dissected by other people, no matter how much she liked then. It wa s just…wrong. For a secong, all she could think was to barge in the living room and give them a piece of her mind, but quickly thought better, for she had the distinct feeling that it would only make things worst, for they would just try to interrogate her too. And with her lack of control over her own tongue, it was a highly dangerous move. So, she stood still, praying for that conversation to end, but also curious to know how it would finish. She would never admit it out loud, but she would like very much to hear what Booth had to say about it. She felt ashamed and guilty by that desire, but since when feelings were rational? She had learnt long ago with Booth that reason and feelings were completely apart. And right now, she had this anticipation, mixed with joy and fear of Booth´s words, and yet she could not move. She had to hear. His voice was hesitant , she could tell, and she could just imagine him fidgeting on his couch. She suddenly felt sorry for Booth, to be facing such a situation. She wasn´t sure she could bare if it was her. She would probably scream and run for her life.

" look, you guys…I really appreciate your concern, honestly. But like hell I´m gonna discuss this with you. I´m sorry, but this is just way out of line. Whatever may be or not be happening between me and Bones regards only to us and no one else. What I feel, what she feels…we´ll figure out by our own. In due time. I don´t mean to be rude at all, but this subject is closed for conversation. And I´m pretty sure that I speak for Bones on this one too. She would kick you guys ass if you came with this all over her." Booth tried to speak with the most of dignity that he had left, and he had the feeling he had little. He was so busted. People weren´t even trying to be discrete anymore, for crying out loud! Angela just twisted her nose, her eyes squinting his as she made her final move.

" just answer me this, Booth. I´m her best friend, and I need to know. Are you ready to fight for her? Because I´m sure you know it will be a hard thing. Will you back off and hurt her? Because if you might think you do, you can stop right now. No way I´m letting you do this to my friend. You see, stud…I can be way overprotective too if I want to." It was the core of all, thought Angela Montenegro. Was booth willing to go until the end? Willing to face whatever it takes once Brennan was on her feet again a nd desperately trying to flee from what was so obvious and right for her.

Booth considered the question for a minute, thinking about the right words to use. Because he sure as hell would fight for that woman, he realized. She was completely worthy. And that was when a fit of coughing made everybody jump from their seats, and he swore in a low voice. His Bones was awake, and only Lord knew for how long.

Brennan had really tried to suppress the coughing, but it was stronger than her will. Once again, she felt angry with her own body, that treacherous thing. She knew now she didn´t have a way out, so she put up the most innocent face she could manage and entered the room, her hand s pressed tightly against her chest as she tried to subdue that damn, inconvenient coughing. But like hell she wouldn´t try and find out what Booth´s answer would be, soon or later.

(----------------------------------------)

" I´m taking a shower." She stretched slowly at the sofa, while the credits of the movie Booth had made her watch rolled on the screen, thanking God for her partner´s spirit of not letting the previous visit get into their way too much. Yes, there was a lot of awkwardness first, and as soon as cam had finished with her daily check up, they were gone, living both of them feeling as if their tension could fill easily an entire castle full of enormous rooms. Booth wanted to know how much she had heard, and she played dumb, telling she didn´t know what he was talking about categorically, as if telling him that the conversation was over. And he was only happy to follow her cue, giving her his charm smile and quickly changing the subject, talking about movies she had never heard in her life until settling into a very absurd one, with talking jungle animals called " Madagascar." She had complained vehemently against it, because it was just utterly absurd in her opinion. She would not waste her time with impossible situations. She was a grown woman. But all of her arguments were useless as he just gave her a warm look and patted the seat besides him, and somehow she saw herself agreeing meekly. She supposed that the amount of medications she was taking were making her groggy and compliant. Plus, there was what she had learnt to call " puppy eyes" that Booth kept giving her. She soon found out that it was almost impossible to say no to him like this.

So, she end up seating by his side and watching the movie, occasionally reminding Booth about how absurd all it was, because honestly, who would believe that a zebra and a lion could coexist? And she hadnt even mentionated the giraf and the hyppo. Plus, what was up with those crazy penguins? But despite herself, brennan found out she was enjoying it, and Booth picked on her merciless for a while, a victorious smile in his face. It took her a good slap in his shoulder to make him stop and the menacing of just stop watching and going to bed. But deep inside, she felt somewhat like a child enjoying her first movie. It had been long ago she had just seated in front of a TV to not think about big issues and just have fun. But now it was late night and she felt once again tired and sleepy. Booth eyed her carefully, searching for any signs of pain as she walked slowly to the bedroom.

" Live the bathroom door open ajar, Bones." He felt himself blushing at the request but like hell he would risk her fainting or feeling sick locked on the bathroom all alone. She turned and gave him an odd look, and Booth just braced himself. There was the loosen tongue.

" Are you planning on spying on me, Booth? Not that I mind. I don´t have a problem with nudity at all." She wondered if she was ever going to be able to face Booth after all of this was over. Surprisingly, she felt as she would.

" very funny, temperance. I´m not doing anything, but I want to be sure that you´ll be ok in there. With the door slightly open I can hear you . Just do this for me. And I´m a gentleman. Gentlemen do not peek." She just smiled broadly at him before nodding and disappearing, and Booth propped himself more comfortably on the couch as he heard the shower, sighing deeply. That woman was a lot of work, but oh, what a great way to be busy.

He closed his eyes for a while, praying silently to God to make his Bones ok soon. It pained him to see her like that, so defenseless and in clear discomfort. He knew that she told him she was better than she really was. But when she thought he wasn´t looking, Booth could see the pain in her face when she breathed, and the sadness in her eyes. He was glad that tomorrow morning she had her doctor´s appointment. He was hoping that Dr. Crane would say she w as showing improvement. He didn´t know exactly how much time he spent like this, but a slight noise was heard and he opened his eyes again, only to meet a vision he was sure was meant only to heaven. There she stood, looking suddenly completely small in what he realized was one of his old shirts and shorts, a shy expression over her face.

" may I ask where did you find these? And why exactly are you using it?" He teased, but he couldn´t care less. She looked amazing, and dear lord, so damn sexy. He had always dreamed in secret to see her in his clothes, preferently in the early morning after a great night together. But that way worked too. She shook her shoulders slightly as approaching, and he could smell the soap, sweet and wonderful.

" I enjoyed using your clothes yesterday. They are quite comfortable. So, I picked these in your closet. It smells great." She could not suppress the last comment, but she was glad she managed not to tell that it smelled good because it smelled like him. She felt secure and warm in there.

" You look cute." Once again Booth asked if Temperance´s loosen tongue was contagious, because damn, he couldn´t keep his mouth shut. She raised her eyebrows looking outraged, placing her hands on her waist.

" I certainly do not. Cute is for children and brainless people." She hated that word, and usually refused to let it be a part of her vocabulary or what people said about her. But Seeley Booth just shook his head in amusement, while realizing that midnight had came and it was time for her medicines.

" Sorry Bones, but you do. Just face and accept it. You look tiny , girly and cute." He whispered in her ears giving her shudders that she was sure it had nothing to do with fever. " Now, let´s take your meds and get you in bed." Once again, she couldn´t help herself, her lips moving without control.

" I like the way it sounds, especially if you´re getting into bed with me."

(----------------------------------------)

" You should have eaten more." Booth complained for what looked like the hundredth time in Brennan´s opinion, as her partner started the car and maneuvered to the street. She rolled her eyes painfully, wishing she could just have stayed in bed. It was tiring to get out, even though she hated to admit that. But she had her doctor´s appointment, and there was no way in hell she could have convinced Booth to just let her be and skip it.

" I´m not hungry at all, Booth. I just ate to make you happy, and that was already a big sacrifice, if you ask me." But she couldn´t say no to his request even thought the nausea was a constant ghost in her current life, because he was just so caring and full of attention. So, she supposed that trying to please him was the least she could do, and sighed as eating a toast and some juice. She was slightly sorry for that now, because her stomach was turning and turning as the car moved, and she closed her eyes to try to stop the dizziness. All she could wish was for the ride to be short. She slumped against the car door, resting her head and feeling his eyes studying her anxiously. " Stop staring, Booth. I´m fine." She didn´t know exactly why she felt so irritated, except for the fact that she was still sick, stuck with pneumonia. After three days of this, she was finally crawling at the walls. It simply didn´t go with her, all this calm life. Booth seemed to read her thoughts, his hand resting gently on her knee as she heard his voice, kind and low.

" You´ll be fine soon, Bones. The doctor will probably tell us that you´re doing better already. You didn´t even had a fever spike yesterday." She sighed deeply, and opened her eyes carefully, only to find his gaze and charm smile.

" yes, but I was still fevererish. Just like today. And I still can´t breathe properly. My nose is completely congested. My chest hurts. I feel completely drained, and all I seem to want to do is sleep. How can that be any good at all? All I do is to give you work." She blurted out angrily, feeling as she could very well punch herself. _And now, I´m snapping at Booth, the person who is putting up with me during this horrible situation. Could this be more inconvenient?_ " I´m sorry, Booth. I`m sounding like a whining, spoiled child. It´s not your fault. "

" It´s not your fault either, Temperance. Just keep that in mind, ok?" He smiled kindly at her, squeezing her knee once more before focusing on the hospital parking lot. " We´re here already, see? That was quick." He got out of the car and opened her door, carefully passing one arm around her waist to support her walking. He could feel her annoyed look at his attitude, but nevertheless she didn´t do anything to remove his hand, which only proved that yes, she still felt too weak to trust in only herself. He tried to act nonchalant, and Brennan was glad for that. She didn´t think she could handle a big fuss. They walked slowly until the ambulatory, and she was secretively very much thankful for his help. Her legs didn´t seem too keen to obey her orders.

She seated tiredly into a chair as Booth spoke with the reception girl, not even bothering to argue with him about her capacity of presenting herself. She honestly didn´t think she would feel this tired by just going out of Booth´s apartment and giving a small walk, but she was exhausted, a clear sign that she was still too sick for her own good. She barely acknowledged when he r name was called, her head resting slightly at Booth´s shoulder, and she supposed bashfully she had probably nodded off. Booth just smiled at her and helped her up, as they followed the nurse through a corridor and entered a small examination room.

" You just wait here, dr. Brennan. I´ll be back in a minute to collect some blood from you, and soon an X-ray technician will be here too. After these tests are ready, dr. Crane will be here to discuss it and proceed the appointment." The nurse retreated quickly, and soon enough Booth was facing two frightened blue orbits, wide opened and scared, as her hand went cold and searched for his.

" Is taking my blood absolutely necessary? Because I´m seriously considering saying no to that."

And that was when Seeley Booth was completely sure that it was going to be a very long morning.

TBC…

Want to know how the doctor´s appointment go? You know what to do by now, right? Wink…


	21. Chapter 21

A.N : I own nothing of Bones!

CHAPTER 21- IMPROVEMENT

" C´mon, Bones. Be reasonable. It´s just a little blood, not a surgery or anything." Booth shot her his best charming smile, feeling completely bemused by this side of his Bones. Who would ever think of Temperance Brennan afraid of having some blood being taken? She gave his a positively horrified look as the nurse approached with the correct instruments, her big blue eyes like a little girl afraid of monsters in the closet, and all he could do was to come closer and seat by her side, reaching for her hand.

" You say that because it´s not with you." She knew that she probably sounded childish and maybe ridiculous, but it was stronger than her. She hated needles since she was a little girl. Dead bodies on a daily basis? Sure, she could handle that. But having her arm poked by a big needle? She didn´t think so. She felt her fingers starting to sweat, and Booth squeezed her hand as if telling that it was going to be ok.

" No need to be afraid, temperance. Really. She will be done in no time soon." Aparently, it was the wrong thing to say, for her eyes became angry as she tried to move away her fingers from his.

"_I am not afraid!_ I simply don´t appreciate the feeling of having my arm poked, that´s all." She tried to sound unconcerned as the nurse approached with a knowing smile and cleaned her forearm with alcohol, but oh, who she was trying to kid? Booth finally seemed to catch her spirit, and rolled his eyes as coming closer and passing a protective arm around her.

" Fine, I believe you. You´re not afraid. C´mon, don´t look at your arm. Look at me, ok? So, you wont feel a thing."_ But damn, she looks so cute acting girly like that. There´s a vision I could get used to it._ " Close your eyes, dear." The cabal proof that she was indeed afraid was that she obeyed him without even trying to retort, her eyes shut firmly as she squeezed his hand and took a deep breathe. He actually felt sorry for her. Those last days weren´t being easy on his Bones, that was for sure. The nurse casted him a warning look as she approached the needle of her skin, and Booth acted by instinct, his lips coming close to her forehead as touching the velvet of her skin, lightly, little butterfly kisses being placed making both of them shudder and yearn for something more. He could feel the goose bumps over her body, just like the ones he was getting himself. And then, it was done. The nurse nodded at him showing the small vial filled with her blood, and she opened her eyes carefully realizing that it was over. She sighed deeply in relief, allowing a small smile to form between her lips, gazing at his warm brown eyes.

" Thank you, Booth." She meant it. She couldn´t ever tell him enough how thankful she was for everything so far. Had she believed in blessings and God, she would for sure realize that it was what Seeley Booth was in her life. A great, perfect blessing. There he was, this wonderful man, always by her side no matter what the occasion was. If she started to think really hard, she would see how much it actually came closer of a marriage or at least a long term relationship: For good and for worst,on happiness and sorrow, in health or sickness. It was their pastnership. She was sure of that, and knew she would do the same for him. It was just part of who they were.

" There you go, dr. Brennan. All done, and I bet you didn´t feel a thing with this beautiful husband of yours by your side." For the first time in her life, she doesn´t feel the urgent need to correct a person about hers and Booth relationship status. She let the nurse believe in whatever she wants, watching as the woman retreat and realizing that Booth didn´t bother to make the correction as well. And Temperance Brennan doesn´t know what to do about it.

They stay in silence for a while, both lost on their own thoughts, both noticing how much things have changed in such a small amount of time. Booth wonders if it was ever going t o even happen anything at all hadn´t she got sick. Deeply, he knows that it would, that it was meant to happen. He honestly doesn´t know where they are going. But he sure as hell want to give it a try. And all he can think right now is how much he wants her to get better, to be fine again, so he can kiss her, really kiss her the way he wants. Little does he know that Temperance Brennan is thinking mostly the same thing; about how great it must be the feeling of their lips touching and doing their dance,just like they did on Christmas. They don´t know for how much time they stay like this, hands entwined and heads together, seated side by side on the examination room, but the sound of steps coming closer make both raise their heads and look to the door the exact moment that it opens, revealing the middle aged woman that had seen Bones three days ago.

" Good morning to you both. And how are you, dr. Brennan? I must say that you look a lot better than the last time I saw you." The doctor smiles gently as watching the young couple get a grip and seat upright on their respective chairs, their hands never leaving each other as the anthropologist smiles lightly while answering.

" I´m as good as I could be, I guess. I´m fine, actually. I could probably go back to work already, if I may say." Brennan speaks bravely, ignoring the feeling of weakness that still takes her body and the chills that for sure indicates that yes, she still has a fever. But she has to at least try and be strong, to say that things are perfect and try to go back to her routine. Staying home sick is definetly something that does not go with her. The feeling of being useless is getting bigger as time passes, and she can´t avoid but feel a weight for Booth, no matter how many times he repeats that he doesn´t mind. That he likes being with her. How could he possibly like being with a sick woman? Booth snores at her answer, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

" Do not lie to the good doctor, temperance. I´m right here to tell her the true. Don´t by any of that, doc. She may look better than three days ago, I´ll give you that, but she is so not ready to go back to that freaking institute. Trust me." His voice is chiding but gentle, and Brennan also rolls her eyes at his statement.

" I´m sure I know my body better than you, Booth. If I say that I´m ready, than that´s the truth." She hates when Seeley Booth is the one being logical, she really does. She wants desperately to prove him wrong, to be able to just raise from her chair and do something big like a karate move to show exactly how fine she is, but the mere thought of doing so makes her tired and sleepy._ Damn stupid, weak, treacherous body._

" says the woman who had 104.7 of fever just a few days ago, who still is feverish, who almost fainted on my kitchen, who can´t breathe properly, whose chest and throat hurts like hell… I could go on and on, but you get the picture, right, doc?" He gives both women his cocky charming smile, knowing that for once he had won an argument with the almighty Temperance Brennan. Dr. Crane raises her eyebrows at her patient, and his Bones sighs deeply as slumping her shoulders.

" Fine, maybe I´m not as good as I would like. But I blame half of it on the medications. I´m honestly thinking of quitting part of them." Booth actually jumps from his chair at this statement as the doctor raises her eyebrows again, and Brennan stares at them defensively. " They make me feel nauseous all the time. Not to mention the drowsiness which prevent me to do anything slightly useful. All my body seems to want is to sleep. I can´t stand staying like that." Booth practically whines, thinking again how infuriating that woman can be. At least she´s sounding like her again on the stubbornness part. But heck, she´s still talking nonsense, that´s for sure.

"_Temperance…"_ he uses what he supposes it´s his most scary warning tone, the one he saves in general for the interrogation room, and she just gazes back at him as if she was talking about the weather. But dr. Crane is faster, raising her hands and taking her stethoscope from her neck, placing firmly against Brennan´s chest.

" If your body asks for sleep it´s because it´s needed, dr. Brennan. I´m sure you know that as much as I do. As for the medicines, I´m not going to deny that they have some unpleasant effects, but again, you know that. Now, I understand how frustrating this amount of resting time can be, but that´s what you need to be completely fine again. There will be no use if you just go and start your normal activities now just to get much worse later. " Brennan just huffs in contempt, but Booth realizes that she got the message. As stubborn a s she can be, she is not going to risk her health so stupidly . Not that he would let her anyway. He watches closely as the doctor proceeds her examination, as his Bones takes deep breathes and make a face as it hurts to do so, just showing all of them the extent of her disease. He is happy to see that it doesn´t seem to be as bad as in the beginning, though. Dr. Crane´s exams are long and precise, her questions well pointed and careful, and Booth feels his blood go cold as the nurse enters the room with what he knows are her results. It´s true time, and he prays silently to God for some improvement. He suddenly feels her hand squeezing his and looks at her, only to realize that she is as scared as him. He gives her a reassuring smile as Dr. Crane surveys the papers and the X-ray carefully, finally giving both of them a polite and satisfied smile.

" I´m glad to say that your results are showing improvement, dr. Brennan. It´s small and slow, but it´s here. Lung infections are tricky sometimes, but your leukocites are lower and the infiltration in the X-ray seems to be retreating. I´m not very happy about your fever, though. It shouldn´t be this high by now, but it does not mean that the treatment is not effective. I´m just going to change the antithermic for a stronger one, but everything will remain the same. That goes to the resting orders as well. There´s no need for strict bed rest anymore, but you are categorically forbidden of leaving your house, except for coming back here in another three days. Mr. Booth, I trust you will take care of those recommendations and make sure they are followed." Booth agreed eagerly, as Temperance snorted in despise. The doctor Nodded approvingly at Booth´s attitude and proceeded. " try to eat as much as your system allows you, and just relax, dr. Brennan. Consider this as a forceful vacation. Try to sleep a lot, just give in to your body´s urges. Take it slowly and In three more days I´m sure you´ll feel a lot better from now, and then we can discuss an actual date for you to go back to your normal activities. Trust me, I would not be telling you to do this if it wasn´t necessary. Do we have a deal?" Booth knew that his Bones was defeated by the moment he looked at her. And he felt his heart tugging at her saddened face. He knew this was hard on his always active girl. But he would be damned if he wasn´t going to make her follow strictly dr. Crane´s orders, even if it took his life, literally. He could very well see his Bones angry enough with him to kill. Not that it would stop him.

(------------------------------------------)

" Oh, c´mon, Bones. Cheer up a little, will you? You´re getting better!" Booth eyed her carefully as trying to keep his attention on the road, the car fast back to home. But he couldn´t help but keep gazing at Temperance. She looked positively upset, her face like stone as he tried to make her laugh with silly jokes and so. He understood, he really did. All she wanted to hear was that she was all right and ready to go back to her normal activities, but instead the doctor just told her to relax and hold still for more days, and Booth knew that it looked like an eternity to his Bones.

" If I was getting better I would be going back to work, Booth. And it´s clearly not the case." She answered surly, not being able to avoid the bad mood. She knew deep down that she should be gentle and nice to Booth, for it wasn´t his fault at all what was happening to her. On the contraire, he was actually trying to make her better from the moment she got sick. But right now, smiling and pretending that things were fine wasn´t an option. She had desired so desperately to go back to her normal pace, to her beloved routine. She had wanted not to be a source of trouble and work for Booth. And all she got was nothing. There she w as,weak and defeated on his car, driving back to his apartment for more days of nothing. Booth gives her his charm smile, and for a moment she felt like crying again. It was so sweet and gentle.

" You knew that this wasn´t going to happen so soon, Temperance. You have pneumonia, not a simple cold. It takes some time to be completely well again. We´ll just have to take care of you, and soon enough you´ll be brand new. That´s a promise, honey." How could he be able to say exactly what she needed to hear? She sometimes wondered if Booth was some kind of mind reader. Except she didn´t believe in such a thing.

" Don´t honey me." She replied quickly and automatically, and Booth couldn´t suppress a laughter.

" See? You are already coming back to yourself. That´s the spirit, Bones. Now, cheer up. I´ll make us a nice lunch as soon as we get home." She felt suddenly surprised by realizing how much she really felt like home wherever Seeley Booth was. It was so easy to adapt to his place, his bed, his arms._I must be really losing my mind. That´s the only logical explanation._

" I´m not really hungry." She replied honestly, her stomach actually churning by the thought of food , and once more she damned the medications for it strong effects. She knew she had to eat in order to get better, but heck, how could she do such a thing when feeling so off? Booth seemed to catch her spirit, placing a soothing hand on her arm as speaking.

" Ok, I´ll spoil you a little. What you say of some of Sid´s food? I can stop there just for a moment and get us something. Sid will know of a nice meal for a sick person. You just wait for me in the car and I´ll be right back in a few minutes. Deal?" He didn´t even waited for her answer, driving quickly to Sid´s, happy to realize they were only a few blocks away from it. He parked and surveyed her warmly before opening his door and leaving. " I´ll be back soon. Just rest and don´t do anything crazy." He watched as she snorted at his last words and waved her good bye, and took his cue, entering the restaurant only to be saluted by Sid himself.

" Hey, Booth. Long time no see. Where´s your bones lady?" He felt a thud in his heart by hearing Sid calling Bones his. The guy had no idea how much that meant to him. How much he really longed for Bones to be completely his.

" waiting for me in the car, actually. And that´s why I ´ve gotta run. She´s sick, with freaking pneumonia, and it´s hard for her to eat. So, I figured out I could use some of your magic to help her a little. You know, guess what she needs, something that will be nice for her stomach." He was actually surprised by the fact he hadn´t thought of that before, to use Sid´s gift with what people need regarding food to his Bones.

" Sure. I´ll make her a nice soup, old receipy. It helps to soothe anything. And I also know exactly what you need too. Just wait a minute." Sid turned immediately to the kitchen as Booth smiled and propped himself on a stool, happy with his idea and thinking about his Bones waiting for him. And that was when he felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder, and he knew who it was before he could turn around. There was just one person in the world who would be this crazy, and there she w as, temperance Brennan in all her glory, a victorious smile all ove r her face as she seated by his side and he felt his blood boiling.

" Temperance! What the heck are you doing out here? Jeez, what part of waiting for me in the car haven´t you not understand? It´s dangerous for you to be in open places, you´re not in your hundred per cent. Go back to the car." His voice sounded harsher than he intended, but jeez, that woman couldn´t follow a simple direction! She just raised her eyebrows and adjusted herself on her seat.

" Don´t try to boss me around, Booth. I can take care of myself , believe it or not. And it was quite uncomfortable in the car, you should know that. Plus, I wanted to be with you." She felt the urge to bite her tongue at her last statement._ I was doing so well. I honestly thought I was cured of my loosen tongue.I must be feverish again._ She rolled her eyes by seeing the big cocky smile that took over Booth´s face as he placed an arm around her and pulled her closer.

" I´m glad you find my company so interesting, temperance. But right now, youé getting back to the freaking car."

(------------------------------------)

" Don´t get up, Bones. Jeez, have you taken the day to go against me?" He placed his hands on her shoulders making her seat by the couch again, as the doorbell rang one more time. " I´ll answer that." He watched as she made a face at him, and smiled a bit by realizing that she was definitely getting stronger and nearer of her normal self this day. She had been retorting and trying to do everything otherwise than what he had said all day, and when it came about Temperance Brennan, it was a good sign. He was much more worried when she was too compliant.

He opened the door to find the smiling faces of Angela and Hodgins, giving them space to come in and indicating the couch where Bones laid still. Angela was the first to approach and speak, s eating by her friend´s side and shoving what looked like a DVD on her face.

" Hey, sweetie! Guess what, it´s movie night. After a lot of argument, me and Hodgie finally reached an agreement. You´ll love this one."

TBC…

Want to read about movie night? Tell me what you think about this chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

A.N: I own nothing of Bones!

CHAPTER 22- COUPLE NIGHT

" Mr. And Mrs. Smith, Ange? Why you girls have this fixation with Brad Pitt anyway?" Booth seated by Bones side in order to examine the DVD box carefully, shaking his head slightly as gazing at Hodgins for some support. Brennan just gave them her normal I don´t know what that means look, having no a idea about what the movie was.

" because hello, he is yummy! I thought that Bren here could use some nice view and fun, you know? But what you are complaining? It´s a completely democratic movie. It was actually why Jack agreed to rent it too. You guys can ogle at Angelina Jolie, we girls can enjoy Brad Pitt´s butt. It´s only fair. Plus, it´s a nice movie." Angela seemed more electrical than ever, and little Booth knew that it was because this night, she was decided to watch and learn everything about her favorite non couple in the world. All she wanted to do was to see their dynamics and calculate exactly how much time longer it would take for them to crack.

" Don´t give me this look, G-man. At least she didn´t rent "Steel magnolias" or something Equally cheesy and girly." Hodgins raised his hands in self defense as Booth just sighed and decided to go with it. Hodgins was right, it could be worse. He watched as his Bones read the movie description, amused by her contempt expression as finishing.

" Secret married agents, Ange? Why you people keep making me watch silly movies instead of something slightly more productive? Something that could actually add something to cultural knowledge. Booth keeps putting movies with speaking animals and so, and now it´s about guns and explosions. I´m not sure I can take this." But if she was really sincere with herself, she would admit that she was indeed having a good time with the talking animals and so. She couldn´t even remember the last time in her life she did something with the single purpose of amusement. But then again, part of her couldn´t help but feel slightly guilty about doing nothing really productive. She had gotten used to do everything always with a defined purpose, to work and study in a daily basis. And now, there she was, lying in Booth´s couch or bed every single minute of the day, letting people decide what she was supposed to do._ I feel as I could become a damsel in distress anytime soon by now. Booth would certainly love this with his alpha male tendencies._ Ange just placed an arm around her shoulders as handing Hodgins the DVD to be started.

" Don´t worry about culture, sweetey. We´ll watch "Pride and prejudice" next time if it makes you feel any better. I can´t wait to see Mr. Darcy in action. That in man is the definition of bossy and hot. I wouldn´t mind being Elisabeth bennet at all, you know." Brennan just rolled her eyes at Ange´s antics about such a classic, not that she had ever watched the movie. But the book was a great companion at he r teen years. She had always a soft spot for Jane Austen.

" Fine. But I can´t promise I will like this one. Although this Brad Pitt person is amazingly well bone structured." She huffed and leaned against the couch, feeling Booth´s warmth by her side as Ange moved a little to stay nearer Hodgins. Booth just smiled at her as the trailers started, wishing he could stay with his Bones the same way as Angela and Hodgins were. Cuddled against each other, hands entwined and silly smiles across their faces.

" Do you need anything, Bones? Popcorn maybe?" He tried to lure her, but she just twisted her nose with a grossed expression.

" Ugh. No food, thank you." He knew better than insisting, and conformed himself with just staying by her side as the movie started and she got engrossed with the TV. At least she seemed to be having some fun, indeed.

The minutes passed quickly, with Brennan occasionally saying something about the incoherence of some scenes and so, until finally resting into a comfortable silence. Booth surveyed the people in the room, imagining how it would look like to the rest of the world if they were to be seen. Maybe two happy couples enjoying a nice night together. He certainly liked this line of view. And somewhere inside him, he realizes that it´s not too far from happening. Somehow he sees that his Bones is as ready as he is. He knows now that it´s only a matter of time for them to take the first step. A step that already took too long, if you ask him. She feels her shuddering by his side as fidgeting, menacing to get up, and he places a strong hand stopping her from doing gives him an outraged look, but he does not go back.

" What is it, Bones?" Just by touching at her, he knows. She is feverish again, and probably cold. Ange presses the pause bottom silently, and Temperance suddenly feels cornered. More watched than ever.

" I´ll just go grab a blanket or something. The night is a little cold." But even the thought of getting up makes her feel suddenly tired, as if all her energy was drained. Probably because she was stubborn and refused to take a nap in the afternoon, like Booth kindly suggested. But she wanted to contradict him today, to show that she w as doing better and better. She was decided to be strong and awake. And now, she was statring to pay the price for her little rebellion. Booth seemed to read all of this as if she was an open book.

" I´ll go get it for you. And the thermometer. Just relax and keep watching the movie with those two. I need to stretch anyway. Really, Bones. It´s no sacrifice, stop giving me this look." He gets up before she can go against it, pacing fastly to the bedroom to fetch everything she needs, wishing for Brennan to be a little less self sufficient. Not that he didn´t love her independent self. It was part of her, and it was part of what made her so special. But she needed to learn that it was ok to rely on someone at least from time to time. That she could always rely on him, everytime. He came back to find the movie still paused waiting for him, and his Bones curled in a ball talking about the Jeffersonian with Hodgins and Angela. More likely, interrogating them about that damn place, her inabilitie to forget about her work obvious as Ange tried to diverge the subject and elbowed Jack while he answered something about a case.

" Ouch, Ange. Stop hitting me, I´m merely answering some innocent questions. You know dr. B, she will never leave us alone if we don´t humor her. Sorry, dr. B." Angela just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as Booth seated again and immediately put the thermometer at his Bones mouth, making her shut up on purpose. That woman really needed to lighten up a little bit.

" Ok, work related things forbidden from now on, thank you very much. If you start fretting about the institute I´ll admit you into the hospital, temperance. That´s a promise." She shot daggers at him, but Seeley Booth couldn´t care less. All he wanted was for Temperance Brennan to be fine again.

" I´ll agree with stud on this one. Sorry, sweetie, but you do need to relax and rest. Or else you´re not getting better. No talking about the Jeffersonian." The thermometer beeped and she immediately yanked it from her mouth, squinting her eyes at the numbers as speaking bitterly.

" I don´t see what the big problem is. I´m merely trying to catch up, it´s not like I´m doing any further effort, not that I wouldn´t like it. _Booth, I´m looking at it!_" her voice was full with indignation as Booth just grabbed the thermometer from her fingers to take a look at it himself, satisfied to see that the fever was no longer dangerously high.

" Great. It seems I wont have to put you under cold water again anytime soon. This is great, honey." He barely noticed his last words until Angela melted in a "Awww" and Hodgins smiled broadly, as Bones fingers pinched him slightly, her expression absolutely mortified. " Oh, c´mon you guys. It was totally innocent. Let it go. Please." Something in his voice must have been very convincing, for Both Angela and Hodgins got a grip and made a poker face. How could he possibly know that Angela Montenegro was perfectly aware of the exact degree of intimacy they were sharing? How could he ever know she had proof, and more than that, she knew both of them too well not to realize?

Silently, Booth started the movie again and put the blanket carefully around his Bones, his arm embracing her shoulders lightly, leaning there for a minute more than what was necessary. But he couldn´t help himself when it came about touching Temperance Brennan. It was just too damn good.

Angela rested her eyes in the couple by her side, happy to see that, after a few awkward moments, they were getting more and more closer, until Bren´s head was resting slightly by Booth´s shoulder. It didn´t take long for him to pass his arm around her making her snuggle happily at him, the blanket now covering them both as their legs and arms laced. She ha d to suppress the urge to say something and spoil the moment, but oh, she wished those fools would just give up with the brave façades and admit what it was crystal clear: They no longer could keep their hands away from each other._oooh, I´ll need to have another girl talk with Bren as soon as possible. It´s time for her to finally catch up with reality. Darn, they look perfect together. Aaww, and now she is nodding off. How sweet is that?_ Angela nudged Jack with discretion, pointing carefully Booth and Brennan watching as her own man melted in a smile that matched hers. Now, they looked like, indeed, like two happy couples enjoying a movie. And there was nothing more right than that, thought Angela.

(---------------------------------------)

Booth closed the door to a smiling Angela and Hodgins, with the distinct impression that they knew more than they should. Ange was definitely winking at him, and Jack seemed ready to say something like I told you so. He played dumb and ignored it, just smiling back as they waved their goodbyes . He turned to look at his Bones, which was quiet and still silent at the sofa, his smile immediately enlarging by the view. There she was, his always so self sufficient and active girl with a sleepy face cuddled against a blanket, her head resting where just a few minutes ago was his shoulder.

" Alone, at last." The minute she said it, she wanted to bit her tongue and take it back, even though she meant it. She was eager to be alone with Booth, a thing that she was staring to appreciate more and more. Their quiet moments,their secretive smiles, their companionship. Not that she didn´t appreciate the company of Angela and Hodgins. She really did. It was fun to seat with them and watch TV. But oh, to be with Booth was so much easier and comfortable. Despite her desire to fake strength, she also knew it was all right if she didn´t. She knew Booth would understand both ways, and do his best to support her. She realized that his eyes seemed to spark with pleasure at her words, and couldn´t help but feel amazed by the power of his smile over her. It was like the sun started shining, and she felt unbelievable silly by just thinking something like that. It looked like a sweet romance movie, and she wasn´t by any means a romantic. She was a practical woman. At least, that was what she kept repeating to herself. " I think I´m going to bed." She didn´t want to admit it, but the day had worn her out. It was annoying, really, to feel so weak by just going to a doctor´s appointment and then not sleeping in the afternoon. She just hoped Booth wouldn´t tease about it. He had insisted on her nap. She was the one who refused vehemently, telling him that she wasn´t physically deprived. But she kind of felt that way right now. She got up in a jolt, as if trying to prove to Booth and herself that she was fine, and felt immediately sorry for her actions. A wave of dizziness took over her, the world spinning as her stomach also started to complain with that damn nausea which didn´t seen keen to leave her alone. " Damn it." She whispered to herself , feeling immediately his arms supporting her, letting her lean against him and taking all her weight.

" Easy now, Bones. Here, let´s take a seat again." His voice was soft and his hands careful, as if he was holding the most precious thing in the world. She fought the wave of emotion that menaced to come. No way she was also turning into a sentimental, she thought. But Booth made it all seem so easy and deprived of shame. As if she could be anyone, do anything, and he would still be there and say it was all ok. She took a deep breathe ,slowly letting the air come out as her head rested in the back of the couch, feeling his fingers squeezing hers.

" feeling any better? Jeez, you´re pale like a ghost. You shouldn´t get up so fast, temperance." He tried to sound chiding, but ended up just sounding concerned. That woman was freaking impossible. When she was finally showing some improvement, she just had to try to prove herself and push her over the limits. He understood why she did it, he really did. But still, he wasn´t happy about it. Why did she need to be strong all the time.

" Damn it. Damn it. I hate these medications. I swear I´ll stop them, I´ll stop this stupid antibiotics in order to feel human again. I´ll just stop it all and go back to the institute, where I belong, and then you´ll also have some peace. You wont have to babysit me." She knew she probably sounded childish, but heck, she was frustrated beyond belief. She wasn´t a person to be taken care. But Booth just shook his head at her words, and she knew there was no way to win. Booth was as strong headed as herself.

" You know I´m not letting this happen, Bones. You´re doing everything by the book. I know it upsets and irritates you, but you don´t get to choose on this one, sorry." He avoided the patronizing tone in his voice, knowing it was only going to anger her more. " C´mon, I´ll get you into bed. There´s still a little time to wait until the time of your meds. Which you are taking, I´ll make sure of that." He didn´t try to carry her this time, knowing that it would just annoy her, instead passing an arm around her waist to give her some support, walking slowly at her pace. He could see she was angry, and he couldn´t blame her. He knew he was going to freak out if it was him in her place, not able to keep his normal routine, his independence. Booth decided it was best not to push her. His Bones was going to talk when she was ready to do so. So, he just helped her to lay down and offered no resistance when she pulled him with her, lying down by her side, his eyes set on the clock to make sure the right time of the medicines didn´t pass. In no time he r head was resting on his chest, his hands playing with her hair as she just snuggled closer and closed her eyes. It was exactly what she needed right now. No words, just his contact. It was extremely soothing, she thought.

" I could get used to it, you know." Once again, her tongue from hell made it´s presence, and she felt the heat rising down her cheeks as well as his fingers freezing in her head.

Booth felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. Was his Bones the one saying that? Admiting what was on his mind for so long? His fingers stopped it´s ministrations over her hair, and he looked for something smart to say; there was nothing.

" really?" He wanted to kick himself for not being able to elaborate it better , to say something deep and intelligent. But heck, never in his life he thought he would hear these words from temperance Brennan.

Brennan was struggling with the words herself, still scolding with her own brain for it´s lack of care, letting such an intimate thought to be verbalized. Things that perhaps would be better if remained unsaid. Things that would mess their lives for sure. But hey, what was life without a little danger?

" maybe." Her mouth was again faster than her reason, but somehow she didn´t feel as angry with her as she would some time ago.

(------------------------------------)

He woke up to the insistent sound of his doorbell, looking to the clock to see that it was already 9 AM and yes, he was still happily asleep with temperance Brennan in his arms. He watched as she fidgeted in her sleep, opening her eyes to the offending noise, her nose twisting in a sign of despise. Before she tried to get up he got out of the bedroom going t o the door, asking himself who in hell was by his place at this time. Maybe Angela managed to get out of the work and came to keep Temperance company. He opened the door without even bothering to look by the peephole, something that he would regret for a long time in his life. Because there, in front of his still sleepy being, stood Max Keenan with a murderous look at his face. And before he could do or say anything, the was Bones appearing down the corridor, a curious look at her face as Max´s eyes seemed to pop out of his face. And that´s when Booth remembered that Brennan was wearing nothing more than his clothes.

_Oh man._

_TBC…_

Sorry for the short chapter, guys…I´ll make it up on the next one! Tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

A.N: Sadly, I Own nothing of Bones.

CHAPTER 23- FATHER VISIT

Booth looked like He was ready to be murdered or something equally unsettling, thought Temperance, as surveying the scene in front of her. Which she wasn´t understanding at all, by the way. There, in the door, stood her father, his face with a priceless expression that seemed to mix confusion, surprise, anger and even a little amusement. His eyes kept staring at her direction as if she had just grown two heads or something, and then he would gaze at Booth as if trying to say he was the biggest alpha male, as if they were in a territorial contest. And then, there was Booth, his brown eyes looking in despair at anywhere else but her, as if trying to avoid something she couldn´t figure. He wouldn´t look at her father for much longer either, and no word was said by any of both man. So, being the practical woman she always have been, she decided to start a conversation and get rid of the awkward moment, whatever it meant. She couldn´t say for sure.

" hello, dad. What are you doing here?" She was truly surprised with Max Keenan´s presence, especially because he was at Booth´s house, of all places to be. But then again, she w as there too. The question seemed to take Max out of his reverie, and his face turned into a completely outraged expression as he squinted his eyes at the younger couple, crossing his arms in a defensive position.

" Well, Tempe, let´s see. Maybe I´m here because my baby girl is sick and no one bothered to call her old man and let him know. Does that sound good for you?" She rolled her eyes at her father´s manners, wondering why she hadn´t thought about that before. Of course her dad, being a great example of an alpha male, would react this way about her welfare. But honestly, it was only ridiculous. It wasn´t like she was still a child under his care, after all. She w as a grown woman, and she didn´t need to tell her father of every single thing that happened in her life. She was ready to retort and tell him exactly what was on her mind, but now Max was eyeing Booth suspiciously, as if it was all his fault. " Honestly, Booth. I would have expected more from you, at least. I sure as hell know that tempe would rather die than call me and say she was not well. But I was counting on you to be the responsible one here. How could you not let me know? I was worried sick when I arrived at the Jeffersonian and people just started asking me questions about my daughter´s health, and I had no a idea of what they were talking about, until that girl Angela appeared and was kind enough to explain things to me. Really, haven´t the two of you neve r heard about phones?" Booth mentally kicked himself for this slippering. How could he had forgotten about overprotective Max Keenan, the man that had actually killed people in order to keep his children fine? But the answer was actually very simple. He was just too worried about his Bones, and only her, to think about anything else than her welfare. Including calling parents, friends, and whoever he could think of right now. He had barely spoken to Parker in the last few days, for crying out loud. His own son. He was only lucky that his boy was very understanding from the moment he learnt that Bones was sick, actually telling his daddy to take good care of her. It made him think that Temperance had both Booth boys for good. Wrapped around her finger, just like Angela said. Booth looked at max apologetically, feeling truly ashamed for his fail. If it was his kid, he would go nuts if hearing about any kind of illness.

" I´m sorry, max. I really am. I know it probably doesn´t have an excuse, but the only thing I can say in my favor is that I wasn´t thinking very clearly since Bones got sick. I was just too worried about her to think at anything else than taking care of her, taking her to the doctor, making sure she eats properly and other stuff. But I should have called you, especially knowing that Bones would never do that, as you´ve just said." He wondered for a second if he was about to be killed by Max keenan. His look while he first set eyes on them was surely scary. It still looked that way as Bones´s father seemed to examine each of his words, as if analyzing if they were true. Booth realized that Bones was just rolling her eyes and sighing heavily at their behavior, and he was sure she was thinking about her misfortune about having two overprotective males in her life. Maybe three, if they counted with Russ._ Yeah, suck it up, Bones. You are so going to be deeply taken care for the rest of your life, if there´s any justice in this world. I´m making sure of that._ Max gazed deeply at him for the longest moment in his life, and Booth forced himself to gaze back. Of one thing he wanted his bones´s dad to be sure: He would do anything for that woman. Max finally took a deep breath, the hint of a smile actually appearing at his lips as he made his way to the couch and seated there without ceremony. Which was fine by Booth, as long as he could keep going breathing and alive.

" I guess I can understand that. God knows that a sick Tempe is a lot to handle, and I say that from personal experience. If my memory is well, and I like to think that it is, she is a quite rebellious patient. Am I right?" Max raise d his eyebrows at him, and Booth could feel relief spreadind all over his body, at the same time watching with the corner of his eyes as Bones shook her head in protest and opened her mouth to answer. But he was faster, placing a hand over her shoulder as leading her to the couch and speaking.

" tell me about it. Maybe you can knock some sense at her. She is menacing to stop her meds. And don´t even get me started with the eating subject." This time, Brennan actually let out an angry moan at his words, and max just nodded his head not looking the slightest surprised.

" yeah, typical of my girl here. What about the doctor? What did she say? Angela has explained to me, but since you were the one who was actually with her all the time, I´m guessing you have the most accurate information." This time, it was too much for Temperance to take. No way they were just going to ignore her.

" Excuse me , could the two of you stop talking about me as if I wasn´t here? Dad, you can ask anything about my health condition to myself,I´m sure I´m the best one to give you this kind of information, since it´s my body. And second, I´m not rebellious." But oh, who was she trying to kid there? Even her knew she was a very difficult person when ill. But no way she was going to admit that. Booth actually had the nerve to snort at her last comment, and Max just sneered at her, his head shaking slowly.

" Sorry, honey, but you are. Ever since you were a little girl. I´m just glad that you have someone to take care of you besides your old man. I´m very happy for you both, I want you to know that. I´ve always had a soft spot for you, Booth, even though you were the one that has put me on jail." Booth felt as he could die by any minute from now._ Oh boy, is he thinking what I think he is thinking? Talk about awkward._ He could crawl into a hole at the floor and hide for a good time. Bones just cocked her head to one side, her baby blue eyes questioning as she surveyed her father.

" Dad, I´m afraid I´m not following you. Maybe it´s the medication, it makes me irritatingly drowsy. Why are you happy for me and Booth?" Because really, she saw no reason for happiness. There she was, stuck at Booth´s apartment for an entire week, making him worry about her all the time and doing every single thing for her. As if she was dysfunctional. Sure, it had it´s high moments. Like sleeping at Booth´s arms every night. Like having him smiling at her the way he did. But how could her father possibly know about that? Max just shook his head in disbelief at his daughter, as if he was talking about the most obvious thing in the world.

" really, tempe, there´s no need to try to hide it. I´m not that thick. I mean, You are wearing his clothes, for God´s sake." Booth closed his eyes for a second, making a silent pray. How much more embarrassing this could get? _Oh boy, max thinks I´m sleeping with his daughter. If only things were this easy._ His Bones squinted her eyes as if she was in deep thought, and Booth could almost see the engines in her brain starting to work. He knew the exact moment that it struck to her, because she widened her eyes and took a brief glance at him before turning back to her father.

" Dad, are you thinking that Booth and I are in a sexual relationship?" Yep, only his Bones to be that blunt about such a delicate matter. Going directly to the point, without a single drop of same. It drove Booth crazy. Also, it made him love her even more. It was a paradox Booth was finally ready to accept in his life. Max stared at his daughter between outraged and bemused, and all Booth could think was how grateful he was for Max seemed to be taking it so lightly. For a moment, he remembered the conversation he had with the older man a while ago, when he had asked him if he was sleeping with his daughter. When he had said that he wanted it for her. A good man, a good life. He remembered how warmed he felt my that thought, that max Keenan would approve a relationship with his daughter.

" Well, aren´t you? I mean, it´s not really a big surprise. I knew from the first time that I saw the two of you together that it was meant to happen someday." Booth took a deep breath, not really believing that this conversation was happening. It seemed too much surreal. Bones huffed impatiently , her eyes rolling again.

" dad, no! Why is that everyone make this assumption about me and Booth? We are not sleeping together. We are just very good friends and partners. At least, it was all that we were before all of this happened." She was speaking so fast that she did´t even stop to hear what she was saying. But both men heard it very clearly, and while Booth´s heart jumped with happiness, Max just gave her a cat smile._ Did Bones just admitted that something is indeed happening?_

" Aha, so you admit that there´s more going on than friendship right now." Max´s smile was one of pure victory, and temperance suddenly realized that her dad had set her a trap.

" I…well…" She w as actually stuttering, and that alone was a thing that very rarely happened in her life. But she blamed on the fever." Argh! I hate being sick! Why can´t I just keep my mouth shut for one second?" She w as sure that she was getting better with her slipping tongue. She hadn´t spoke nonsense in a good few hours, and she had even ventured to think that maybe she was fine for good. But then, she had to ruin everything, with her big, silly, enormous tongue. Talk about embarrassing. Max just smiled even more, while Booth shrunk in his place, even though he couldn´t fight the urge to laugh a little. She was so damn cute like that.

" because of your verbal diarrhea,honey." Max´s words made Booth raise his eyes to the older man, feeling slightly surprised.

" You know about that?" But if he thought about, of course Max knew. Both Bones and Angela had told him that it was a current problem every time she got sick. Max nodded his head,an absolutely amused expression taking place at his face.

" Of course I do. She has this problem ever since she was a child. It´s kind of endearing, actually. And very useful. That´s how I´ve found out about her first big crush on this soccer player at school. Tempe was fourteen and ha d the flu, and I just pressed her until she confessed. Very rewarding. Now, what was the boy´s name, it keeps escaping my mind…" Booth turned to his Bones, surprised to see that she actually looked embarrassed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes looking down. He knew Bones didn´t like to talk about her teen years, but this was too damn good. The almighty Temperance Brennan having a crush for a soccer player._ha, who would have known?_

" Dad, I would appreciate if you stopped talking about my ´s quite embarrassing, not to mention completely unfair. I was under the effect of high fever when I told you about it. It was supposed to be a secret, and you just went and told mom and Russ. And Booth, stop smiling like that. What,are you going to tell me that you never felt infatuated by anyone at that age?" Booth´s smile just grew larger as he placed a soothing arm at her knee, a movement that wasn´t left unseen by Max Keenan. Those two were so into each other, it was all he could think.

" Sure I did, Bones. But c´mon, it was a soccer player!_ You have a thing for jocks, after all._ Very interesting. And very good to know." After all, he w as a jock in his core. And life had became just a little more interesting by knowing that his oh so intellectual girl had a thing for some muscles. He certainly could live with that. Bones seemed ready to take his head off or something equally violent, so he decided to let it go by now. Enough revelations were done for the day, and he was still trying to deal with all of them. " Ok, i´m stopping now. What you say about breakfast? Max, care to join us?" Brennan just twisted her nose in the way he was getting used to every time he brought food to the subject, and Booth asked himself when that woman was going to just cave and accept the fact that yes, she was eating, liking it or not.

" I´ll pass breakfast. I´m not really hungry." Both men sent her death glares, and Temperance felt for a second as if she was in kinder garden. Which annoyed her a lot. But then again, it was her who kept with the childish behavior, because deep down she knew that she couldn´t just go and stop eating, at least if she was planning on getting really better as soon as possible. Before her father could open his mouth to what she was sure would be a patronizing speech just like the ones she got when she was a little girl, Booth shook his head and got up, heading to the kitchen.

" Sorry honey, that´s not going to happen. You are eating. End of story. Wait here and I´ll bring us all a nice meal." Booth was sure that he was going to be punched and kicked as soon as his Bones was on her feet and normal status again by being so bossy, but he couldn´t care less. It was for her own good. She sulked and leaned against the couch, and Max´s laughter filled the room.

" You know what, Booth? You are completely forgiven. I´m liking you more and more as time passes. And way to go with staying alive after calling my Tempe "honey". I never thought that any man would survive after that, but you seem to be doing just fine."

(-----------------------------------------)

" yeah, buddy. I miss you too." Booth smiled broadly as listening to his boy´s voice on the phone, telling his daddy that yes, he was missed. He looked at Temperance, who was engrossed on the third volume of Harry Potter, because he sure as hell wouldn´t let her read her boring anthropology stuff. That week was for fun and relaxing. Not that his Bones was complaining right now. She looked just like a little girl holding the book, not even blinking as the pages flied in front of her._ Now, that is something that I should be and Harry potter. Who would think of such a combination?_ His smile got bigger as listening to Parker´s child voice asking about his Bones welfare. He had educated his boy well. " Bones is fine, bub. Getting better every day." By listening to her name Brennan lift her head, realizing that Booth was on the phone with parker. Guilt took over her. Booth should be with his son, not babysitting her. But Booth´s smile to her was so tender and genuine that she felt disarmed and decided not to bring the subject, at least not for now. Lord knew that time was something they had plenty. She tried to go back to her rading to give Booth some privacy, but his voice kept making it´s way inside her ears. Especially because he was talking about her.

" yes, the doctor said so. Daddy wouldn´t lie to you, Parker. What? I´ll have to ask her. We´ll see. Wait for a minute." Booth´s charm smile was all over her, and she knew she couldn´t say no to whatever he was planning. He was using that damn smile to tame her , and she was starting to be sure that he knew about the exact effect that it had on her. Score to Seeley Booth. " Bones? Is that ok if parker stopped by tomorrow? He is eager to see you and make sure with his own eyes that you are going to be fine." How could she ever deny Booth such a thing? To have his son over his own house? She already felt like a weight . Plus, she really liked Parker. He was one of the few children that she felt she could connect with in some way.

" Tell parker I´ll be happy to see him." His smile was worth any doubt she might have, and she returned it with one of her own. Booth gave her a thumbs up, while nodding his head to the phone, as if parker could actually seen them.

" It´s all settled, buddy. You can come tomorrow. Give the phone to mommy so I can talk to her." He heard his boy talking for a few more minutes, his eyes still resting at Temperance, his heart warmed. Tomorrow would be just great. He would have the two people he loved most in the world joined at the same place. What else he could ask for? Little did he know that Temperance Brennan was thinking pretty much the same thing.

TBC…

You know the drill by now, right? Reviews, reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

A.N: I own nothing of Bones...

Sorry for taking so long to update, but life has been busy!

CHAPTER 24- SWEET

Temperance Brennan woke up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the small light that started to show through the window. She sighed deeply, sleep still all over her body, and tried to stretch only to find herself caught on the most wonderful trap. Seeley Booth. There was her so called just partner laying by her side, his arms holding her strongly as if afraid to let her go, one of his legs passing above her own,his chin touching her forehead as her head rested by his chest,using it as a big pillow. She concentrated on his breathing for a while, his chest up and down, lulling her sweetly in the first hours of the morning. It sure was a nice way to wake up, she realized. Having someone so close and warm,so protective. She had always been a woman who didn´t appreciate very much too much intimacy and touching. She certainly wasn´t a woman made for cuddling. At least, that´s what she had always told herself and any man that had shared her bed in her life. She never felt the need to have a man embracing her all the time, to fall asleep with his soft breathing over her neck and to wake up with his body glued to hers. She had always had the feeling that such a thing would be utterly annoying and unnecessary. But that was all before she ever shared a bed with Seeley Booth. With him, it seemed to easy. She didn´t feel irritated by his presence and his touch, quite the contrary. She felt herself eager for it. She was actually afraid of the moment she wouldn´t be able to sleep with him again. Which was coming closer and closer, considering how much better she w as starting to feel day by day. And Temperance suddenly started asking herself what the hell she was supposed to do with an empty bed, a bed without Booth´s heat and smell. How could she ever would be able to sleep so well again?

She disentangled from Booth´s arms carefully, her legs moving beneath his in swift yet gentle moves in order to not bother him. Lord knows that he needs his rest, with all those days taking care of her without interrupt. She knows that Booth would rather die under torture before admitting that he is tired. Hell, he has to be. He is the one who keeps waking up in the middle of the night to check her temperature, to give her correct medication, to make sure that she is all right. He is the one who doesn´t let her lift a finger and do everything for her. She is sure that he would actually walk in her place if he could. That´s just who Booth is, and despite she usually gets angry with such a protective behavior, she knows that she wouldn´t even try to ever change a thing in him. He is perfect just that way. Perfect for her, at least. She inhales deeply by this realization, blaming on the sleep still in her mind and the lack of discernment caused for the combination of medications and disease. But deep down, she knows that it has nothing to do with those silly reasons. It´s actually very simple; she is finally coming to terms with the fact that she has much stronger feelings for Seeley Booth than friendship. And for the first time in her life, she realizes that such feelings do not scares her so much as they used to. Temperance shakes her head slightly, wondering what Angela would have to say about it. She could use some advice. She surveys the man sleeping by her side for a long time, just admiring the way his lips twitch into a soft smile, as if he was dreaming with something marvelous. The way he searches for her even in his sleep,placing his hands at the side of the bed she now takes. She smiles a little before finally getting up, still being extra careful to not make any noise. This time, she will surprise him without any disturbance. She will do something for him, as little as it may look, but that still shows him how much she appreciates the way he looks after her.

This time, she takes her time in the kitchen, working slowly, only glad to realize that there´s no dizziness or nausea taking over her. Sure, she still isn´t at her hundred per cent. Her legs are still a little shaky, which she supposes it´s because of the amount of time she has been passing laying down or seated, and her muscles are still a little sore, but nothing that she can´t handle. She smiles a little more, humming to herself in celebration for her health improvement. Her doctor will sure be surprised. Maybe she even will allow her to go back to her beloved work. And maybe, just maybe, feeling much stronger and with her judgment on the right place again, she can also seat with Booth and decide what the hell is happening with them. But she is sure as hell that there´s no turning back point. Things have changed. And she actually feels ready to try and embrace that change.

(---------------------------------------------)

Booth is having the most amazing dream. He´s seated by the grass, watching as Parker runs and laughs around him, playing soccer with other kids and waving at his father from time to time. He waves back, amazed to realize how much his boy has grown up, and just as he is ready to get up and join Parker on the game, a soft, small hand grabs his, as if asking him to stay a little longer. He turns his head, and there she is, seated by his side, her hair down to her shoulders, her blue eyes shinning in the sun, her smile so big that it dazzles him. And in his dream, he leans intimately and kisses her, their lips touching and a wave of electricity trespassing his body as he tastes her. Bones´s lips are like velvet, and he feels her fingers roaming at his hair, his own hands resting on her waist, traveling there until stopping on her belly. Her beautiful, big, pregnant belly. He rests his hand there, feeling the baby kick with energy, and she covers his hand with hers, the metal of her wedding ring cold against his skin. He opens his eyes and sees his own wedding ring, realizing that parker had stopped running and had seated by their side, his small fingers also touching Temperance´s belly, laughing as the baby kicks even more strongly. And Seeley Booth is sure he is in heaven.

He is still reveling on that amazing moment when Bones´s very own voice comes to his ear, mixing with the one of his dream, and for a moment he is confused, reality and fantasy way too close. But then, he smells food and Bones´s voice becomes louder, and he feels a gentle hand shaking him slightly, making him open his eyes to find the same cerulean ones he had contemplated on his sleep. Temperance smiles at him, and he has to fight with every strength not to kiss her fiercily, the images in his head still way too vivid.

" Booth. Wake up. It´s past nine. Parker will be arriving soon." Her voice is full of joy and vivacity, and he realizes that she´s actually excited with the inpendent arrival of his boy. The thought of having Parker, mixed with being with Bones is enough to make him wide awake, and he seats at the bed, immediately gaping at the sight in front of him. There is Bones, looking refreshed and better than what he has been seeing in days, with a very large tray of what looks like every possible kind of food resting between them._I guess I am indeed in paradise. Maybe I´m still dreaming. Except that dreams do not smell like fresh coffee,do they?_

" Breakfast in bed, Bones? I thought we had settled that. You are not supposed to be overworking yourself. The situation should be otherwise. I should be the one nurturing you, remember?" He tries to sound chiding, but it´s too damn hard to hide the smile that keeps forming down his face. His Bones has made breakfast for him. And she is bringing it for him in bed._ She´s just full of surprises._ She just smiles and adjusts herself better in front of him, a smug expression at her face.

" Well, in case you haven´t noticed, I´m doing much better. And I have told you I would pay you back somehow. Breakfast sounded like a good start. I even made those silly pancakes that you are so fond of." She points to the tray, and Booth can no longer fake anger. It´s too freaking good to be ruined.

" Fine. But you´re eating too. Here, try the silly pancakes." He waves the fork in front of her mouth, and she actually accepts it. Which is, indeed, a great improvement. A few days ago she would just twist her nose and refuse to eat at all. " This is great, Bones. Really. Thanks." She shakes her head dismissing it, as if saying that it´s no big deal, and they start eating in a comfortable silence. She is glad to see that he had appreciated her gesture and didn´t complain too much about her doing a small effort. He is happy to see her fine , his mind still in the dream, asking himself if maybe it wasn´t a premonition of a not so far future.

(---------------------------------------------)

He watches as she starts to nod off, the book in her hands dropping by her side as her breath becomes soft and slow, and he just adjusts her head better in the pillow so her neck wont hurt by the time she wakes up again. Booth looks to the clock, working with the possibility of maybe taking himself a little nap too, the vision of Bones lying there too appealing to be ignored. But it´s past ten, and he knows that Parker is about to arrive. He smiles a little as watching Temperance sleep, remembering how great he felt by waking up by the sound of her voice and the big tray of food she had settled for them. Now, the bed is free from anything but her, and all he seems to want to do is join in her peaceful slumber. But then, the doorbell rings, and her eyes are wide open with surprise as he gets up fast.

" Stay here. I´ll be right back." Booth doesn´t wait for an answer,wishing to give her a few more quiet moments before having a seven years old full of energy boy around her. He checks on the peephole and opens the door, an enormous smile forming at his lips by the sight in front of him. There is his boy, his hands full with so many flowers that he could very well start his own business. But that´s not the only thing that parker is carrying, he realizes between surprised and amused as his son´s arms grab firmly what looks like a teddy bear and a balloon in the shape of a heart. It´s almost difficult to see his boy´s fac e with all that stuff, and Booth just raises his eyebrows to Rebecca, who shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

" I told him that the flowers would be enough, but he just kept insisting on giving all the get better soon kit." The blonde smiles at the boy, and all Booth can think is how much Parker is like him. Because he sure as hell would do the same if he was in his boy´s place. Nothing was ever too much for his Bones.

" Hi daddy! Do you think dr. Bones will like my gifts? I picked daffodils, just like you told me to. But then, I saw this big balloon and remembered that when I was sick you gave me one of these and a bear too. Mommy said that it was too much, but presents always make me happy,so I figured that Bones would be happy too." Yeah, trust a child´s logic on the conceit of what took you to be happy. Booth can only begin to start to imagine Temperance´s face as receiving an actual teddy bear and a heart shaped balloon. Ok, he may had suggested to Parker that he brought the flowers, meaning daffodils. He was sure that Bones would appreciate the gesture.

" Sure, buddy. Bones will love everything. Just remember what daddy said about her having to rest, making too much mess or speaking too loud." He watches as Parker nods while rolling his eyes, his expression clearing saying "You´ve told me all of this already", but one can never be too careful." Bones is in the bedroom, buddy. You can go there if you want." That´s everything Parker Booth needs to hear, and the boy quickly kisses his mother and runs to the corridor, disappearing from sight. Booth tries to wipe the silly smile that keeps forming in his face, but it´s a useless task. Having Parker around always make him giddy.

" Well, he´s all yours from now. How is dr. Brennan, by the way? I only know her very little, but I imagine that it must be driving her crazy to have to stay at home." Rebecca smiles kindly, and Booth suddenly remembers how observant his ex is. He agrees with her, his ears careful to any major sound that might come out of the bedroom.

" She´s getting better day by day,which I´m glad of. Because you´re right, it´s driving Bones crazy. And speaking of crazy, I think I should go inside, you know…to make sure that Parker isn´t jumping up and down in the bed or something…" He tries not to sound too much desperate, but Rebecca is one of the few people that can read him like a book. So, she just sighs and shakes her head, taking her cue to leave.

" Sure. I´ll be back in the evening to get Parker. You three have a nice day. And Seeley, just so you know…" The mother of his son gives him a wide knowing smile, her eyes twinkling." I think it´s great what you´re doing. It´s the right thing. And one of the sweetest acts I´ve ever witnessed. Very typical of you." She does not gives him time to retort, sliding down the hall to the elevator, vanishing in a blink of eyes. Booth could have stayed standing there for a long time, but the sound of a child´s laughter caught his attention, and in no time he was following, poking his head in the bedroom door to find Parker seated in front of Bones, who looked amazingly cute while holding everything that his boy was once carrying. He wishes he had a camera right now, because it´s too freaking amazing to see temperance Brennan hugging a giant brown teddy bear, her eyes shining like a little girl in Christmas morning, her other hand grabbing carefully the bouquet of daffodils and the balloon.

" Hey, Bones. I see that you have your hands full." Booth raises his son in the air, making the boy giggle and finally adjusting him in his lap, seating himself by her side, as she surveys both Booth boys with surprise.

" You are quite right. Parker was kind enough to bring all of this for me. He says it´s a kind of tradition when people get ill." Booth thinks that he will never get tired of the "I don´t know what that means" look that she manages to form every time . It´s endearing. " But as I was saying, Parker. I love everything, thank you very much. How did you know that daffodils are my favorite flowers?" Parker bounces happily , his little fingers placed at his father´s much bigger one. And just by looking at it, temperance Brennan feels lost. As if she could do anything for any of these two people.

" daddy told me. But the bear and the balloon were my idea. Can I tie it by the bed?" He points to the red heart, and Bones just smiles and agree, giving the boy her permission, their fingers touching as Parker carefully ties the balloon. It´s quite a sight now. Booth suddenly feels her hand over his, and raises his eyes to find her blue ones gazing at him warmly, in a silent thank you. Both of them are extremely surprised when Parker just looks at them and take their hands gently, entwining their fingers with a mischievous smile, propping himself in the bed so he can seat between the couple. " This is how you should hold hands, daddy. Mommy says that this is how girls like it." Booth has to fight the urge to burst out laughing, because he can only imagine what Bones would have to say about such an idea. But blissfully, she seems to be biting her tongue not to answer and contradict the boy. Booth is also amazed by how naturally his boy seems to be taking things. He was getting ready to a bunch of curious questions, such as why is Bones in your bed, using your clothes,and so on. But Apparently, parker is either too distracted by the situation, or much wiser than Booth supposed. " Are you still very sick, Bones? I was very sad when dad told me you weren´t feeling well a few days ago. It sucks to be sick. Does your tummy hurts?"

Temperance gazes at those big brown eyes, so alike his father´s, and gets the feeling that she can be very well melting inside. There´s so much caring in there,so much worry. And she suddenly realizes that, if it´s true that , like Angela said a while ago, she had Booth wrapped around her finger, then otherwise was also true. Booth had her. Worse, both Booth boys. Because seriously, how could you just not feel like hugging Parker Booth by just looking at him? Especially seeing him so worried about her welfare,so eager to make her feel better. She was always one to say the she was no good with children. But with this particular child, she realizes that she wouldn´t mind spending her life with. And it makes her both happy and scared.

" I don´t feel any pain anymore, parker. Your father has been taking very good care of me, just as he does with you. Can you understand that?" She directs her voice to Parker, but her eyes are set on Booth´´s her way to show him how much she appreciates every single gesture since she got sick. Booth gives her the charming smile, the one that makes her feel dizzy and somewhat aroused.

" That´s good to hear, temperance. Right,Parker?" His boy seems perfectly comfy seated between both of them, his head resting lightly by Bones´s arm as he nods fervently. " So, how will you name your bear, Bones? You have to baptize it, you know." But before Temperance can master an answer, Parker´s voice raises again, happy and calm.

" I named it already, Bones." He seems quite proud of himself, and both adults cannot suppress a laughter as Parker touches the stuffed animal and moves in front of them. " This is Seeley. I named after my dad, because he will do what dad always does when you´re not feeling well. He will take care of you and make you feel better very soon. So, when daddy is not around, you can think of him with the bear, Bones. And then, you´ll be ok. That´s what I always do." Booth is left speechless. Never in his life he thought he would listen to such a sweet thing from his boy. He pulls Parker in a hug, not knowing what else to do, as you sometimes feel around a smart child. And all temperance Brennan can do is nod and squeeze Booth´s fingers a little harder, her other hand carefully holding the bear.

" It´s a perfect name,then." Parker nods fervently at her answer, and she moves a little, her legs stretching as she tries to get out of bed, immediately being stopped by the always present alpha male.

" And where do you think you´re going?" She rolls her eyes, showing him the daffodils in her hand.

" I´m putting the flowers in the water, so they wont dry." He doesn´t even give her time to react. Booth just takes the flowers away, and with a swift movement he is at the door, grinning at her.

" I´ll do it. Make sure she stays quite, parker. Take care of her, will you?" Parker actually puffs his chest proudly, and right at that moment, she sees a mini Seeley Booth seated by her side. The boy is just a marvelous copy of his dad. They watch as Booth disappears, and temperance contemplates the situation for a moment. A while ago, she would think it was nothing but scary, to be so open and intimate with Booth and Parker. But there she is, sharing the bed at nights with that man, right now seating with his son, and not an ounce of her body feels uncomfortable. Maybe the disease came for something good,after all. She is immersed in thoughts , and it´s in complete surprise that she reacts when Parker´s voice comes to her ears with the most amazing question.

" Bones? Do you like my dad? I mean_,really like him_?"

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

A.N: Last time i´ve checked, Bones still wasn´t mine…damn.

Really sorry for taking so long to update guys…but the tests for my specialization had started and I´m trying for four institutions, which means I´m travelling all over the country. Wish me luck!

CHAPTER 26- THE RIGHT TIME

Parker´s big Brown eyes kept staring at hers,a mixture of curiosity and seriousness that she was sure she had never seen in a child in such a tender age. And the worst part was that she didn´t think she could manage to lie to him. Not with that look. It was charming, just like his father, and had a share of innocence that very rarely she saw in her life. That´s when she realized that parker Booth had her for good. But still, she tried to fight her nature of telling the true always. Also, she feared for her still slippery tongue. Sure, it had gotten better these days, and she no longer talked so much nonsense as she used to in the first days, but she still had to police herself.

She propped herself a little better against the pillows, feeling suddenly warmed by Parker´s proximity. The boy just sat naturaly by her side, his head resting by her shoulder as his eyes still searched for hers. Temperance took a deep breathe,calming herself and eyeing the boy carefully.

"Of course I like your father, parker. He is a great friend." _That´s it, temperance. Play dumb. Pretend that this was what he was really asking._ But Parker Booth was no fool, and she felt a small hand squeezing hers as his eyes became more intense.

" No, Bones. Not as friends. I mean, like boyfriend and girlfriend. Just like mom and captain fantastic." She realized that Parker didn´t seem mad or scared by the question, just plain curious,besides deadly serious,which she couldn´t understand at all. Once more, she took a deep breathe and tried to dodge the bullet.

" Why are you asking me this, parker?" Now, she was the one truly curious. How come such an adult matter could possibly hold the interest of a seven year old boy? Parker just gazed at her firmly, before looking to the door as if making sure that Booth wasn´t going to appear, then starting to whisper.

" because daddy likes you." Never in her life Temperance Brennan thought that she would feel so stunned by four single, simple words. But right now, she felt like she could drop by the floor by a single blow of wind. Seeley Booth liked her. In a romantical way, apparently. As boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure, she wasn´t fool at all not to realize the changing in their relationship, especially on these last days. She knew things were different, she knew that the feelings were way more intense. But hearing those words made things so much more real. And scary. But also, it gave her a joyous feeling, like she had just found something amazingly good in her life. Like God, if He or She indeed existed, had just given her a grace. Brennan looked in awe at the boy seated by her side, amazed by how his words had changed her life and heart for what looked like forever. She felt herself whispering too, wishing for Booth to not appear for just a little longer.

" How do you know that, Parker?" She felt like a teenager just by saying these words, and could only imagine what Angela would have to say if finding out about this conversation with Booth´s son. But damn, s he needed to know. Parker raised his eyes and touched her face for a while, and she closed her eyes by this touch. She didn´t think she had ever experienced something so sweet, except when Booth himself touched her. But those were completely different feelings.

" Because I asked him once. I asked if you were his girlfriend, because he always looks so happy when he is with you. He also talks a lot about you. He says you are the smartest person in the world,and that you can do anything." She felt her heart skipping a beat by hearing parker´s description of what Booth apparently talked about her. More and more, she felt cherished. And man, what a good feeling that was. " Dad says that you are special. And he says that there is someone special for each person in the world, and that you are his person. That´s what he told me, at least. But don´t tell him I told you. It was supposed to be a secret." Parker spoke as if they were in some kind of conspiracy, which, if you thought with really care, they were.

Temperance Brennan felt like her chest could explode by any moment with so many different and unknown emotions that she felt dizzy for a while. She was special. Nobody had ever said that to her before. Suddenly, it was like a movie was passing inside her head, all her moments with Booth playing inside in quick motion, their bickering, their touches, their worries about each other, their care, their unique shared kiss under the mistletoe. His care and sweetness as she was sick and irrational,his gentle fingers massaging her head when she had a headache, his hands over her forehead feeling her temperature in the middle of the night, his smile when she would wake up telling her to just go back to sleep and rest. His way of luring her to eat when she was nauseous, his arms around her when she was cold or just when she asked for it by resting her head by his chest in his bed. And then, it hit her. Booth was her person too. There could never be anybody else but him, and she mentally kicked herself for taking so long to realize and admit it. Now, what she needed was an strategy. Because things were definitely going to change. She wasn´t a woman of waiting. She smiled softly at parker, her fingers shuffling his hair gently, as she leaned into the boy´s ear and whispered carefully.

" Well, Parker, I´ll tell you one thing. Your father is very, very special too. But don´t tell him either. It will be our secret for now. Do we have a deal?" The smile that spread over Parker´s face told her everything. The boy just came closer and encircled her neck with his arms, in a hug that she was eager and happy to return. And that was how Seeley Booth found the two of them when coming back to the room. And all he could think was that never in his life he had seen such a beautiful scene.

(----------------------------------------)

She had lied to Booth. But it was for a good cause, she contemplated as she surveyed Angela and Cam eyeing her suspiciously inside the room as she seated in the bed and invited the other two women to do the same. Her team had arrived a while ago, a cheer crowd who made her feel inside a big, warm family. She had said hello to Hodgins , Cam and Angela, knowing that the brunette would want to examine her and see her improvement. She also knew that Booth would want to be there during said examination. So, she lied. When they all reached the room, she had told them that she wanted to take a shower but felt a little dizzy, so could cam and Ange stay for a little help? Booth had eyed her between suspicious and worried, and she knew that he hadn´t fall completely. But she really, really needed some advice. She was humble enough to admit that emotions and relationships weren´t exactly her strongest point.

" Ok, sweetie, spill. No offense, but you hadn´t fool anyone with your little I´m dizzy thing. You really need to work in your acting, if I may give my opinion. You look just fine. Better than in days." Angela accepted her seat besides her best friend, sensing that whatever it was, it had to be important if Brennan specifically forced Booth out of the place.

" That´s quite true, dr. Brennan. Your health condition look almost perfect. And I´m sure that Booth knows it. He must be hitting his head against the wall right now asking what the heck could be happening inside here, if I know him very well."

Brennan surveyed the two woman in front of her, her mind a blur, with so many things she wanted to say and ask. There was her best friend, with the biggest heart she knew, and there was Camille Saroyan, a woman she had learnt to respect and like within the years. Part of her people, as Booth would call it. Finally, she decided to start with the basics, and blurted out.

" Booth thinks I´m special." It felt good to say it. It was like music to her ears. But definitely, there wasn´t the reaction she was expecting from the two women gathered besides her. She had at least expect some very excited comments from Angela, maybe a little crazy dance,or at least one I told you so and go grab that yummy peace of man. But Cam and Angela just exchanged amused looks and smiled to each other, as if what she was telling was the most normal thing in the world. Angela was the first to speak, her voice full of bemusement.

" Yeah, Bren, and the sky is blue. Care to explain why this sudden decision to state the obvious to us?" Cam actually snickered at Angela´s words, and Brennan just eyed them feeling completely outraged.

" I don´t see any reason for using sarcasm, Ange. This is serious. And how in the world could this be obvious if Booth had never said it to anybody?" She honestly couldn´t understand. Maybe it had something to do with body language and she had missed it.

" Well, dr. Brennan, it is kind of obvious when a guy treats you like Booth does. Like you were the most precious thing in the world for him. Like he preferred to see himself hurt before you did. Booth is this kind of guy." Now, she knew that cam was right. There was always this tenderness when it came about Booth taking care of her. But she was too blind to see anything further than mere friendship. But still, she shook her head and continued speaking.

" No. You are not following. It´s a different kind of special." The words started flowing from her mouth, carefully explaining her conversation with Parker earlier, and she realized that,as she spoke, the two other women finally looked impressed, as if finally realized the great importance of what was really happening. She finished her speech almost whispering, just like she had done with parker, afraid that Booth might enter by the door and hear everything. No sound was heard for a while, until a long wisthle took them out of their reverie, as Angela moved her lips and made the sound, a big, excited smile all over her face as she came closer and threw her arms around her best friend,which surprised Brennan a lot. But then again, Angela had always been an effusive person. Even Cam looked a little stunned, her expression definitely impressed as she too gave a tender smile.

" Oh, sweetie! This is so great. Booth had practically said to parker that you are the love of his life. Bren, this is huge." Now, Angela was practically bouncing on the bed, and Temperance hadn´t even told them the rest of the conversation, where she had confessed to parker that Seeley Booth was also special. Brennan just stared at her best friend dumbfounded, her always rational mind trying to process her words.

" I don´t quite see how this can be the same as love of his life, Ange. Those are completely different words. I actually don´t even know what that means." But even as she spoke, she knew that part of her understood perfectly. Angela actually snorted at her lame excuse, and Cam laughed outloud before speaking herself.

" I´m sorry, dr. Brennan, but this is pretty much the same thing than saying you are the love of Booth´s life. It´s all there. You are the special person for him. It means you are unique, that he does not want anyone else but you. Trust me, I know Booth. He wouldn´t say something like that just for kicks. He means it. He is,and I say it with absolute sure, completely taken by you. Which isn´t actually a big surprise. Anyone that isn´t blind, borderline or deaf might had seen it coming. No offense, but the feelings between the two of you are becoming more and more obvious as time goes by. It was just a matter of time before this volcano exploded." Cam´s words reverbetared in her mind over and over again, and she knew that it made sense. All her brain screamed it to her heart, mind you, even if he didn´t really believed that the heart could feel something. She was a scientist. The heart was a muscle that pumped blood to the body, not a closet for feelings. But all her body screamed otherwise as this particular organ of her body fastened and beat with strength. And now, she was starting to get really, really scared.

" But…" Her voice was cut before she could start to try and reason, Angela´s hand touching hers with care and force as she surveyed her best friend, the mission of making her understand that this was a good, marvelous thing set in her mind. It was time for the heart to speak,and Angela Montenegro was ,before everything, a woman of heart.

" No But, Bren. That´s it. Listen to me. You have this amazing,sweet,great man completely in love with you. You know that you won´t find anyone better than him, because, despite anything you might try to say or think to escape the situation, he is the right person for you. And period. It´s time to be honest with yourself,sweetie. I know that it´s scary, to accept and give yourself to other person, to trust completely at him. But you have to give it a try, because honey, if it works out, you will be so happy that you will always wonder why you haven´t tried it before. If you don´t give it a shot, you will regret later. It´s better to regret of something you have done that of something you haven´t. Trust me. Go with your heart. Forget the brain." Angela squeezed her friend´s hand and winked at cam, ready for one of her tirades. " You know, it´s just like that episode of Friends, when Rachel asks Ross to drink the fat. The question is, sweetie, are you going to drink the fat too?" Cam just rolled her eyes at the comment, while Brennan frowned deeply.

" Now I´m completely lost, Ange. I don´t even know these Rachel and Ross people. And what fat has to do with me and Booth?" Honeslty, she sometimes felt she needed a dictionary to understand the things Angela said. And the others, for that matter. Angela patted her shoulder,the large smile still in her face.

" It´s a TV show, sweetie. Nevermind, I was just divagating. But the thing that is really important is: What did you answer to Parker? It all comes to that in the end." Brennan felt her heart accelerating with the question, wishing she was a good liar so she could fool Angela and Cam. But she knew she couldn´t. She felt her cheeks flushing and heat all over her body, looking at anywhere but the two women in front of her.

" I told him Booth was special too. Which clearly means that he is my person." And that´s when Angela Montenegro finally lost control and shrieked.

(--------------------------------------------)

Booth knew something was up from the moment that Bones had looked at him telling she was dizzy when she clearly was fine,practically expelling him from the bedroom. Hodgins had just tapped him in the shoulder and directed both of them to the living room, mumbling about the dangers of girl talk and saying how they needed protection from it. An idea that Booth actually agreed with. It was creepy how women sometimes talked and talked,leaving the men behind and then looking at them as if they knew some kind of strange secret. But heck, what else he could do besides retreat and go? It wasn´t like they were going to let him stay there while Bones was supposedly naked and taking a shower. So, he just seated with Hodgins in the couch, turned the TV on in a baseball game and grabbed a beer for both of them, because only lord knew for how long that "girl talk" would last.

But when a large shriek was heard from the bedroom, he jumped from his place in a reflex, and was ready to run to the source of the noise when Jack´s hand placed on his shoulder and Booth found himself staring at his squint friend amused face.

" Dude, trust me. You do not want to enter there right now. This is just Ange very excited about something. And you can only imagine what could have done that to her. Remember, women talk. Which makes me think." Hodgins gave a large smile at the FBI agent, making him seat again on the couch as the shrieks subdued and was followed by whispered voices. Booth suddenly felt very uncomfortable, because he had the distinct impression that the conversation could be only about him. And it was driving him crazy. " Since there is girl talk, we could very well use a guy talk. So tell me, G-man,between the two of us. Have you been giving any thinking to the things I´ve said to you a few days ago? Because man, you´ve got to stop hiding it and say it outloud. Your feelings for dr. B, I mean. It´s eating you alive, man. Anyone can see that."

For a moment, Booth considered retreating and telling Hodgins to just shut the hell up and mind his own business. But he suddenly felt the need to speak. Maybe it was the girl reunion inside his room. Or maybe it was the fact that the dream he had at the morning, with a pregnant and married with him temperance Brennan was still hunting him,telling him how wonderful life could been if that happened someday. So, he took a deep breath and gazed at Hodgins,twisting his hands and thinking that the last time he felt that way he was in highschool.

" You say it as if it was a simple thing. It´s Bones we´re talking about here, Hodgins. Rational,super compartimentalizing ,ultra feminist Bones." It was true. It scared the hell out of him to even think to finally venture his feelings in front of her, because only lord knew how she would react. And he didn´t think he could take a rejection. Jack´s smile grew larger, and he leaned against the couch,his blue eyes twinkling.

" Ok, first of all: Just for the record, are you finally admitting that you have romantical feelings for dr. B?" man, it was too good to be true. Specially because Booth just nodded and sighed strongly, until looking at him in some kind of despair.

" Fine, I am admitting it. But I´m also telling that I need the right time to seat and talk to Bones. I don´t want to freak her out. I need a right time, a right moment." But the thing was, he didn´t have a clue about when that time would be. Bones was just…Bones. You never knew how she might react,and when it was the place and time to say something like that to her. But what Hodgins said next made his head twist and shake with confusion and a little hope.

"Dude…anytime is the right time if you are really in love. There´s no magical warning moment coming from heaven saying, hey, now it would be nice to say it. You just have to do it. And If I may suggest, I think you should wait until we all leave here and tonight, right here and right now, you just grab Dr. B and kiss her like tomorrow would never come. That should do the trick for starts."

TBC…

You know what makes me happy and write more…reviews,people!


	26. Chapter 26

A.N: I own nothing of Bones.

CHAPTER 26- THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT

" _Ange! Stop screaming!_ Booth will think that there´s something wrong and will come in here." Brennan felt the sudden adolescent urge to place her hands over her best friend´s mouth as she watched Angela juggling with her feet and making funny noises. She was almost feeling sorry for her confession about Booth being probably her person. But Angela just gave her a large smile,while Cam behaved a little more matured and just kept her mouth shut.

" Nevermind about Booth, sweetey. Hodgie will take care of him._Oh boy, this is too good to be true!"_ Again, the shrieking started, and Temperance took a deep, calming breathe, feeling the heat spreading all over her body. It was like having thirteen again, with girlfriends on your room talking about your crush. Except they were all fully grown, respectful women. Supposedly, at least.

" Ange, I hate to be your joy crusher, but dr. Brennan is right. If you keep shrieking like this, I´m pretty sure Booth will run inside here to make sure that dr. Brennan is well and breathing. And as for having Hodgins to detain Booth, honestly, who do you think would win in a body combat if necessary to get into this room? We all know Booth and his overprotective instincts, people." Temperance felt she strange urge to hug Camille Saroyan for being the voice of reason, for at those facts Angela immediately stopped any sound and went back sitting on the bed.

" Ok, I see your point. On behalf of my man, I´ll low the level of my excited voice from now on." Angela seat across her best friend, a smile in her face matching the one of a kid that had just received a present from santa._" Bren, this is great ._ I mean, I always knew that you and Booth were meant for each other, but to have you saying it…boy,its juts like a dream becoming true. You´ve finally admitted that you love Seeley Booth! I´m so proud of you, sweetey!" She truly was. Angela knew Temperance Brennan for long enough to know exactly how hard it must be for her to pronounce those simple words: Booth is my person. She knew Brennan came from a long way of loss and disbelief in the world and humanity. She knew far too well that underneath the façade of the ultra rational tough scientist, there was still the scared fifteen years old teenager girl wating for the ones she loved to come back home and fetch her. More than anyone, Angela understood her best friend´s need for love, and at the same time, her fear for such feeling. But she felt, from the very first time, that if there was someone that could break those walls and be sure that Brennan felt secured and cherished, this one was Booth. And now, she couldn´t just believe that it was finally happening.

But temperance Brennan was a hard one to crack. She stared at the two women for a long minute, trying to measure her words and not compromise herself,because that conversation was honestly starting to freak her out._Love._

" What? I never used the word love. I´ve merely stated that Booth is my person, meaning that he is the one I can trust the most, even that I care the most. But I´ve never said I love Booth, Ange. Those are completely different things."

But the true is, she really doesn´t know. When it comes about love, romantic love, she is just a beginner. She was a woman who would probably say a while ago that she had never fell in love or loved another man in her life with proud. Love was an illusion made of hormones and sensations created by our brain. She spent years believing on that theory. And then, Seeley Booth had came to mess her world and heart. Sure, she loved Booth. As a friend, she was sure of that. She loved a lot of people. Her father, her brother, her friends. But what about man and woman love? What did she really know about that? And the thing was: Nothing. Nada. Zero. She only knew that there was something different and wonderful about Booth, about the way they were with each other, about how much she enjoyed his company in every single way. The way she felt her body shiver every time he touched her, every time he smiled at her. How secured she felt when he hugged her. She thought about how things had changed since her illness, the feelings that they both had been bottling for a long time surfacing. And, despite it was scary like hell, it also fulfilled her with something that she couldn´t quite explain, but made her feel as she was flying. Was this what love meant? She couldn´t tell.

" I´m sorry,dr. Brennan, but I´ll have to disagree with you. The same rule that I used by saying that Booth loves you applies here. You are each other´s person. That sounds like love to me. And I believe that to the rest of the world too, for that matter." Cam spoke carefully, between amused and serious, knowing that things like feelings were hard for Brennan to understand. She didn´t have the knowledge about Brennan´s psyche like Angela did, but she knew a thing or two. The brunnete knew that Brennan honestly was telling what she believed. It was just who she was. But it was time for her to face the fears and learn that something marvelous could come from that. Angela eyed Cam and nodded to her in approval, at the same time holding her best friend´s hand and asking carefully, despite she already knew the answer.

" Bren, why are you so adamant in telling that you don´t love Booth? Would that be so terrible if you did?" Temperance just shook her head slowly, her eyes wide open as she spoke.

" I don´t know. I wouldn´t know. Because I have no a idea how love feels. How love is." She whispered between ashamed and sad, and that was all Angela Montenegro needed to hear. She smiled largely again, propping herself better in the bed and adopting a Dalai lama position.

" fear nothing, sweetey. That´s what friends are made for. So, be prepared, because from now on, you are going to enter into the field of love. I´ll prove to you, with the help of our great friend cam here, that you are indeed in love, and most importantly, that you love Booth. And all of that using kind of scientific ways. We´ll ask, you´ll answer. You can call this little lesson " Love for dummies."." Cam had to suppress a snort, because honestly, only Angela to lighten up such a serious moment with this and still go to the objective. And hell, she was dying to see how and where this little game would end up.

" Angela, I´m not a dummy! I´m quite intellgent, and you know it." Now, that was just offending. One could defy anything about her, but not her brains. But Angela juts shook her head and laughed.

" I´m sorry sweetey, but you so are a dummy. You are a genius and all, but when it comes about love you are kind of borderline. You practically said it yourself."

" Wow, Ange. Harsh." Cam blinked to the woman seated by her side, actually feeling sorry for Brennan. Angela was in her full force tonight. But Ange just dismissed her comment blinking with grace,and ignoring the deathly glare she was receiving from temperance.

" It´s best friend´s prerogative to say the true even when you don´t want to hear. But enough with the chit chat. Let´s get this train moving." Angela clasped her hands together,linking her fingers and adopting a concentrated expression. " Ok, Bren. The rules are simple. We´ll ask, you´ll answer honestly. No big deal, not much thought. Just say the first thing that comes to your head. Ready?" Brennan just sighed deeply and braced herself, looking at the two women in front of her.

" Do I even have a choice?" All she could think of was how grateful she was about the fact her slippery tongue seemed to be cured. One less thing to worry about. But she had the distinct feeling that it wouldn´t matter at all. She would still be busted somehow. Angela was quite sneaky when she wanted to be.

"Nope. here we go. Tell me: When something big happens in your life, who is the first person you think about calling and telling it?" And with that one single question, Temperance Brennan realized that she was busted. But she had agreed to answer the true.

" Booth." Her voice was a mere whisper, and she wondered if Angela´s lips could reach her ears, so large was the smile she w as presenting. And so did Cam, for that matter.

" When you are upset about something, or worried, or anything at all that makes you feel unhappy, who is the one you know will cheer you up just by his or her sight?" Temperance felt as if she was playing a very intimated truth or dare, but the thing is,it really didn´t matter; All that mattered was that she realized that all her answers seemed the same.

" Booth." She was feeling absurdly awkward by now, but Angela was not one to just stop shooting.

" When something funny happens to you, or you see something interesting or just silly but that you know it will be fun, who is the person you know you will tell about it?That you will want to share with?"

" Fine, Booth. But Ange, I don´t see…" She was interrupted by Angela´s raised hand.

" Just play along, sweetey. You´ve agreed with it. I promise I have a point. Ok, Cam. Your turn. Shoot." All eyes set on the brunette, and Cam found herself fumbling with her fingers, thinking about what would be the best thing to ask.

" Huh…fine. Well, let´s assume that someone comes to you to tell that she is interested in Booth,dr. Brennan. How would you feel about that?" Cam knew it was a low blow to go with a question of this level, but the temptation was too big to be ignored. And man, they were rewarded.

" Why are you asking me this, cam? Is there someone interested in Booth? Oh My God. Are you interested in him again? Because I thougtht that the two of you had decided to remain just friends long ago. I had no a idea that…" She was interrupted by a soothing hand by her arm, and looked to cam, who smiled gently.

" You are being literal, dr. brennan. It was an hypothetical situation. But I`ve got my answer, though." Never in her life camile Saroyan thought she would testify Dr. temperance Brennan jealous about a man._Wow, Angela is really good. Actually , so Am I._ Angela gave Cam a hundred megawatts smile, bowing her head in recognizion.

" Good one, boss. Which leads me to another pertinent question, Bren." Angela gazed deeply at her friend´s eyes. " You never had a problem with polygamy. You´ve dated more than one man at time. But suppose that you are with Booth. Would you consider dating another guy?" Temperance could actually see Ange and Cam bending near her to listen to her answer. She felt her heart drumming with the answer that she knew it was already carved in her mind, and closed her eyes while telling the true.

"No. Booth is the kind of man that can fulfill a woman both physically and mentally. There would be no need for another person." It scared her and at the same time made her happy to realize the importance that Booth had on her life. The feeling that only him was enough. Like she could stop searching whatever she was before. It was right in front of her. Angela and Cam exchanged satisfied looks, and Brennan realized that her pulse was fast as her brain started to place the puzzle that those questions were.

" That´s nice to hear,sweetey. Ok , last question and we´ll go to the conclusions. Who is the person that you couldn´t ever afford to even think of losing? The one you know that, without he or she you would feel completely lost?" It felt like all of them were holding their breathes after this final question.

Temperance just closed her eyes and remembered the hell her life had been the time she thought she had lost Booth for good. How hard it was for her to get out of bed every day and pretended that she was compartimentalizing when all she really wanted to do was to crawl somewhere and cry. And her voice came slow and soft, her eyes opening as if she was seeing the world under a different view.

" Booth." She was finally getting it. Booth was the one that she wanted to share her life with, that she thought about evey moment and every thing that happened in her life. He was the one she wanted to share the big and the small things. Booth was the person who made her heart beat in a different way. Angela came closer and passed an arm around her shoulders,a completely happy smile all over her face.

" You see what this means, sweetey? Do you understand now? All of your answers have to do with Booth. The good and bad moments, the funny ones, the fact that you do not want to be with anybody else, the fact that you can´t even think of living without him. The fact that you fretted about the slightest possibility of someone else interested in Booth. This, Bren, this is love. This feeling you get when seeing him, when thinking about him, about how much you would like to have him around no matter for what, since crying by his shoulder to buying a chocolate in the market. Love is not made of magic,huge acts like the movies keep showing. It´s built day by day, with the little things, with the complicity, with the care for each other. You just have to be brave enough to face it. I know that it´s scary, but it´s also marvelous. You love this man. And he loves you. I´m not saying that it will be easy to start a relationship and then maintain it, it never is. But the road is great to follow. And sweetey, you won´t be sorry to give it a shot. Believe me, love may hurt sometimes, but even the scars that you get are worth of it."

A long silence was followed after Angela´s words, as Temperance digested the ultimate true. She loved Booth. Deeply. With everything in her. And she had no a idea about what to do or how to act about this, because it was a first in her life. But like Angela said, it was a road worthy to go. And she had always been an interested traveler. She loved Seeley Booth. And despite she had no clue about what to do with this realization, she knew she would figure it out. She was a genius, after all.

* * *

Booth closed the door slowly, waving as his friends disappeared down the hall way, feeling slightly odd about the awkward looks he was getting, not only the meaningful one from Hodgins, but secretive ones from Cam and Angela who were seriously freaking him out a little. Something big had to have happened inside the room, and he could tell simply by the way that Bones had looked at him when the girls had finally emerged from the inside, joining them on the living room and chatting as if nothing was wrong or strange in the world.

But Seeley Booth was no fool. He knew Temperance Brennan like a well readen book, and he could tell for sure that something had changed in her, as if she had suddenly seen a new light. It kind of looked like as the look she got when she discovered something new about a case, except that this time it seemed something deeper, more intimate. And regarding him. Because that was the only explanation he could get for the looks he kept receiving from his Bones, as if she was trying t o figure something out about him, as if she was ready to touch him anytime soon and smile.

And now, they were finally alone. And despite the sudden cold he was starting to feel, the wave of fear and anxiety that kept rising down his chest, he was glad that there were just the two of them. Because tonight, he was going to kiss Temperance Brennan. Without hesitation, without further over thinking. Just his heart. Hodgins was right. There was no right, perfect time for doing it, as now or anytime. It wasn´t like God was going t o whisper in his ear " Hey, dude, now would be nice.". Booth just knew that it was the right thing to do, because his feelings were finally in the right place. He knew what he wanted. All he had to do now was to show it to Bones and convince her that they could work out as more than great friends.

He locked the door and looked at her, standing hesitantly at the beginning of the corridor, leaning against the wall, as if she didn´t know what to do. He walked slowly, taking his time to watch her, her blue eyes that had charmed him since day one, her body hidden inside his much larger clothes, her bare legs and small feet touching the floor. And then, he was standing in front of her, and without thinking, without talking, without warning, he leaned and pressed his lips gently against hers, the sweetest touch he could master in order not to scare Bones. It was gentle, tender and innocent, but yet there was an erothism that he could not exactly place why. He supposed that it had to do about the years of yearning for her. Booth never knew for how long they stayed like this, their lips glued to each other, feeling each other´s heat and skin, until he finally decided it was time to retrieve for a moment to look at her. And that was when he realized he was trapped, for Bones moved her lips slowly,the innocence slowly going away as she sucked his lower lip making him groan slightly, his own lips immediately remembering how to move and responding, his hands placing on her waist to give both of them balance, her fingers roaming around his hair until finally settling in the back of his neck pulling him closer. She opened her mouth inviting him in, and oh, who was he to deny it, his tongue making slow moves against hers, his nostrils filling with her scent, driving him crazy, especially when he felt one of her small hands slide from his neck to inside his shirt, stroking his back, and all he could do in response was to squeeze her waist with more force, his fingers playing with the velvet skin, his shirt already a little up to give them more space to touch each other.

It was only when he felt her body completely pressed against him, between his legs and the wall, that he remembered he should be thinking with his brain, and not with his lower parts right now. There was too much at stake. So, he made the most difficult thing he could ever think by that moment. He broke the kiss and cupped her face between his fingers, staring at her surprised eyes.

TBC…

So…this story is coming to an end. Next chapter will probably be the last one, and then, I´ll start a new project, regarding the current season, besides my other fic, "What happens in Vegas" which will remain with full force. It´s possible that fever will come up with the last chapter and an epilogue, both of them together as a thank you gift to you all.

Anyway…keep reviewing and tell me what you think!


End file.
